Unforgivable Sins
by imaginary-shadow
Summary: Vampires Kill stranger humans without thinking for a second about their lives and families. No one asks about the people who lost their loved ones to a vampire. But what if someone decides not to let go of the loss so easily? How will that affect the lives of the people of Mystic Falls? Will the vampires finally realize that random humans aren't just food neither so insignificant?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't know where this story will go but I had to write it anyway. This story is taking place in season four but it's not gonna follow the story line or have any similarities for the matter of fact, may be a few things only. I do hope to get a few readers though. Let's begin the story then...  
**

**Chapter 1: The Introduction **

"I promise mom, I will come back home and I will come back with her"

That's what I said to my mother when I walked out of the house in search for my elder sister Sophia. She went missing almost five months ago. Cops couldn't find anything about her and no one else helped us out. For five months we were wondering what happened to Sophia? Was she kidnapped, or did something bad happen to her? How could someone just disappear the way Sophia went missing, as if she never existed in this world. The cops were still trying to find her out but I couldn't take it anymore. I had waited enough. Only I know how I spent those five long months wondering about my sister and my unfortunate family was suffering with me as well.

My name is Riana Aurora. In 1995, a little girl was born in the winter season of Darjeeling. That girl was me. In my immediate family, there are four members; mom, dad, my elder sister Sophia and me. Sophia was nine years older than me. For the age difference between us, she always acted like my second mother. She took care of me in a way even mom didn't or couldn't look after me. She wasn't just my sister; actually she was never my sister. Sophia; was my best friend and also my secret keeper. I would share everything with her, and she would listen to my blabbering willingly and eagerly.

However, that changed when Sophia got married. She married at a very young age, when she was just eighteen right after graduating high school. I was only nine back then. Apparently she was in love and didn't see any point waiting for starting a happy married life. I was so angry with her for leaving me alone. And I didn't talk to her for two long weeks. But staying mad at her was kind of impossible for anyone let alone me. Sophia and my brother in low Summer moved to USA within three months of marriage. They started living in Virginia, somewhere near Georgia. Sophia was into journalism, so she made a career in that field while my brother in law worked in a software company as chief engineer there. Mom, dad and I moved out of Darjeeling too but we settled in Canada instead.

Everything was going on fine with our lives. More than fine, I should admit. I became an aunt at the age of twelve. Honestly I was feeling very awkward to become an aunt so young. My sister gave birth to twin boys on the same month I was born. Those two angles were so adorable; I fell in love with them on first glance. The December month has always been very special for our family since I was born; and after the birth of the twins it became more festival. With two important birthdays and Christmas and New Year, we used to wait eagerly for the December month every year.

When I turned seventeen and the twins turned five, that year everything turned upside down for us suddenly. Our happiness turned into sadness and misery. Things changed so fast that no one was able to grasp the situation before it got out of control. I could still remember the day vividly when our lives took a terrible turn.

I was visiting my sister as it was holiday season at my school in Canada. My plan was to spend some time with my beloved nephews. The day I arrived to Sophia's house, I found that she was off to a town named Mystic Falls. It was my fault that she wasn't home to welcome me. Actually, I had planned to surprise my sister therefore; I didn't say anything to her from beforehand. I called my brother in law and found that she would come back from Mystic Falls in two days. She had heard about some interesting things that were going on in that town and as Sophia was, she got interested immediately and decided to look for herself. People were disappearing mysteriously from that small town and a lot of animal attacks were happening there as well. But Sophia suspected something else was going on in there. She never believed in the phrase, curiosity kills the cat. And like a true journalist, she decided to dug the mystery deep and find out the reality. She even left the boys with a babysitter. That matter kind of seemed strange to me. Sophia never left the boys before, sure they were growing up but still. What could my sister possibly heard about Mystic Falls that she needed to go there so urgently and for two long days. However, we never got the answer to that question. Because she never came back from that town

**Flash Back **

_Sophia should have been home two hours ago. I was getting worried because suddenly I was feeling kind of anxious that something bad is going to happen. There wasn't any reason for me to feel like that but still I couldn't help but be restless. Besides, Sophia wasn't picking up her phone and that was very unlike of her_

_"Come on sis….pick up the damn phone" I said to myself as I paced in the room lightly. My twin nephews were making a fine mess on the living room floor with their food and toys. Their father was out of state too. It was just me and those two kids. I put down the phone and decided to try again after ten minutes but I couldn't wait for ten minutes and speed dialed Sophia's number again. To my relief, finally she picked up my call. I started talking before she could speak_

_"Sis, where the hell are you? And why weren't you receiving my calls? You know how worried I was" but I was cut off by Sophia's fearful voice_

_"Riana…." Heavy breathing could be heard "Listen to me carefully" she sounded frightened and I immediately tensed up_

_"Sophy, what's going on? Where are you?" I asked urgently sensing something is going on wrong with her_

_"Riana, I found out what's going on in Mystic Falls and it's nothing like I imagined. It's much more dangerous and-" I heard her gasp loudly_

_"Someone is following me Riana. I think he is going to kill me" hearing this and the tone of her voice, my heart started beating in a maddening speed_

_"I am coming to get you right now Sophia, just tell me where you are?" for a moment no one talked and my fear threatened to make me insane_

_"I am hiding near a place called Mystic Grill. I am scared Riana. Please hurry up" I have never heard my sister talking like that. She never asked for my help like this before and with such helpless voice as if I am her last hope and I am the only one who she could trust with her life at the moment. I was already out of the house. I put the kids in the car because I couldn't just leave them alone in the house and I started driving towards Mystic Falls. It's a long way from Georgia to Mystic Falls but I was driving at full speed not caring about the damn speed limit a bit. I was still connected to her, I could hear her breathing but she was scared as hell and she is definitely in grave danger. Otherwise, Sophia wouldn't have been so frightened. We all knew her as a brave girl, braver than I will ever be. And if something is scaring her then it must be something fearful. _

_"Sophia, why aren't you calling the cops there?" I asked with dry throat. I was so scared and worried for her that my inside had just dried out somehow. _

_"I can't…..everyone is involved here-" again I heard her gasping. Before she could say more, I heard her screaming with the top of her lungs. Her cell phone must have dropped from her hand but the line didn't end and I could hear everything that was going on there. Her every scream, every plead, and every cry_

_"Please…..don't …please let me go…..please don't kill me…I have kids…please…." and that's it. Another air piercing scream and the line went dead. It caused me to lose balance of the car and it hit a tree beside the highway. Something horrible happened. Something terrible…I felt it in my heart because for a moment it stopped beating. The twins started crying too but I couldn't pay attention to them. I had frozen over when I heard my sister's last scream. I tried to call her again but no one picked up this time and the operator said that 'the number is unavailable. Please try again later'. Tears of pure horror and fear flowed down my eyes. And all I could do was; grab the twins and hug them tightly in the broken car._

**End of Flash Back**

After that night I haven't heard a single word from my sister again. And it's been five months already. My brother in law seemed to stop living his life. He loved Sophia so much and life without her wasn't worth living for him. The only thing that kept him going was his sons. But they were miserable too. Every night before going to sleep the twins would ask

"Will mummy come home tomorrow?" and every morning after getting up from bed they would ask

"Has mummy come home?" and each time I had to answer "She will be home soon baby" and hoped that myself. My mom dad moved from Canada to support my sister's family. They took care of the kids but they were broken as well. We tried everything; we went to everyone who could have helped us finding my sister. But no one could help us, not even the cops. Sophia disappeared from the face of the world just like that. Even if she is dead, which I refused to believe then where's her dead body. And who killed her. No one had any answer to those questions. But I was personally glad that the cops failed to find a dead body because it gave me hope that my sister might be still alive somewhere. May be in horrible trouble and danger but not dead yet. However, my heart said otherwise. It said to me that my sister is gone forever and I am never gonna see her again. But I denied my own feelings. I had to find out what happened to my sister, for the sake of my sanity.

So when the cops finally given up on Sophia and asked us to accept the inevitable truth that she is dead and not coming back home, much to my anger towards them I decided to look for Sophia myself because I could never give up on my sister. Not until I see her dead body with my own two eyes and find out the truth behind her death. I had no choice but to find out what happened to my sister on my own. What could Sophia possibly learn that took away her life? My parents obviously tried their best to stop me from doing such madness but it was impossible to stop me. I didn't care about my school anymore, my junior year or other stuffs. In one word I stopped caring about my own life. None of that mattered to me anymore because as long as my sister's screams would haunt me, I wouldn't be able to live peacefully.

As it was impossible to keep me from getting out on the search for my sister, my mom just gave me her blessings and made me promise that I will come back home. And I was determined to bring my sister back home as well with me.

"Welcome to Mystic Falls" I crossed the sign board and entered the small town

I hated the town already. It took my sister away from me. It left two innocent children motherless and ruined lives of the rest of the family. I have a feeling Mystic Falls and I are gonna create some history together. May be we would have a silent war with each other and it would be everything terrible.

**AN: I would really appreciate response from you. Please let me know what do you think :) and I apologize for my grammatical and spelling mistakes. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Yeppi thanks for the reviews and for adding the story to favorite alerts guys. I was worried no one would give the story a chance. I hope you like reading it as much as I am enjoying writing it. So, here goes the story...  
**

**Chapter 2: Exploring The Town**

I got myself a room at a motel. Well Mystic Falls had only one motel so I was assuming that my sister had stayed here too when she came in the town. After checking in, I kindly asked the receptionist about Sophia's stay in the motel. However, the receptionist refused to give me any information saying that it's their policy that they don't give away customer information to someone else. How inconvenient! I thanked the receptionist anyways and walked away from the counter, figuring it would be futile trying to persuade her to give in. Once I walked inside my room, I dumped my tired body on the mattress. I planned on exploring the town tomorrow. I felt it in my gut that I am gonna find out something about Sophia if not the whole story about how she suddenly disappeared.

The next day morning, I got ready for a very long and eventful day. I had quite a few things on mind that I would like to do before the day ends. But first thing first, I have to check out the whole town. Any one in my position would have gone straight to the cops of the town; I have heard that Sheriff Forbes is very helpful to everyone. But I am gonna believe what my sister said to me and that everyone in this town is involved in whatever is going on around here. So, even though I am in great need for help, I am not gonna go to the cops right away.

As I walked around the town late in the afternoon, I found the town not so interesting at all. And also haven't found anything weird or out of place either. It was just like any other small town. I failed to see what is so special about Mystic Falls that my sister had to come here. I wonder what attracted her in the first place. But maybe it's my inability that I couldn't sense the strangeness of the town and everything seemed normal to me. Perhaps Mystic Falls has an entirely different face behind the simplicity, normalcy and cleanliness. Sophia said something dangerous happens here, only if she had told me, what kind of danger. But I sure do hope that I would be able to find out what Sophia succeeded in finding out. I don't care if that knowledge kills me. I must know what's going on around here. For the time being it felt like finding out the truth is my life's purpose and I have to achieve the goal anyhow.

Suddenly, my heart beat accelerated because I came across Mystic Grill. That's the place Sophia had mentioned to me that night. Somewhere around here, my sister was attacked and something horrible happened to her. I took a deep breath to calm down my beating heart but it didn't work much. I decided to enter the Grill and see what's it like from inside?

**Third Person's POV**

Klaus is trying everything to find a cure for Elena. Elena was the last of Patrova line and if she remains a vampire, Klaus would never get another doppelganger and therefore, no creating more hybrids. Once Elena is turned back to human again she would continue the Patrova line for Klaus. Klaus is counting on that and he is doing everything within his powers to make it happen. However, they have only one sword so far and only one hunter, Jeremy Gilbert. But recently Bonnie found through Professor Shane that in order to find the cure, they would need all five hunters and the five swords as well. Because the map of the cure is divided in five sections and if only five hunters brought together, they could have the whole map. Otherwise, it won't work and they will never be able to find the cure ever. The new knowledge left Klaus restless. He still needs to find four hunters and four swords. Having no other choice Klaus had to call Elijah and Kol back to Mystic Falls. Because no matter how much he hated to admit it, Klaus couldn't do it all alone. He can't search for four hunters, four swords and keep everything under control in Mystic Fall. Last time he left Mystic Falls to retrieve the sword in Italy, the Scooby gang managed to kill the hunter Connor. If he wasn't dead today, Klaus would have had two hunters with him. But the damage is already done and Klaus isn't a person who pins over past misfortunes. He moves on and starts to find another solution.

Both Elijah and Kol had no reason to help Klaus in this quest of his, finding out the hunters and retrieve the cure because both could careless whether Niklaus could make more hybrids in the future or not. However, when Elijah found out about Elena and her troubles with her new vampire life, he agreed to help easily. But Kol was a different case. The doppelganger Elena could go to hell for all he cares. He has just begun to enjoy his life after being in a box for over a century. The last thing Kol wanted to do was follow Klaus's orders about finding some hunters and swords. However, Kol too came in Mystic Falls along with Elijah. We could say, he wasn't given a choice in this matter. Klaus still possessed the daggers and it would take next to nothing for him to put Kol in a coffin for another century or two. And Kol knows this very well and he really don't want to rot in a box again. So no matter how unwilling he is, Kol agreed to help Klaus too. However, Kol was more interested about the greater evil that even Klaus was still clueless about. Klaus had no idea who or what this greater evil is that April's father mentioned in his letter.

On the other hand Elena was still hanging between the two Salvatore brothers. But this time Damon has more effect on her than Stefan. But Elena couldn't bring herself to end everything between her and Stefan even though Stefan said he couldn't maintain a relation with her when she has strong feelings for his brother. One part of Elena still wants Stefan but after becoming a vampire another part created in her dead heart that craved for Damon. In the end of the day, she kind of wanted them both. The story remained the same, just with a few more complications added in it. Klaus didn't care about the love triangle anymore. Because now, the Salvatore brothers aren't a problem anymore for him, they are constant protection for Elena Gilbert. And that's what Klaus needed the most, for Elena to stay alive even though as a vampire. Because if vampire Elena dies as well then all hope would be doomed for Klaus.

"We can't do it without Rebekha, Niklaus and you know it. She knew much more about those hunters than any of us did" said Elijah with his forever calm and serious tone

"Just pull the dagger out of her already. Why are you making it such a big deal this time?" asked Kol wearing a careless mask on his face. Klaus rolled his eyes at his younger brother

"Haven't you heard a word I said Kol?" asked Klaus frustratingly and this time Kol rolled his eyes at his older hybrid brother

"Yes, I have heard you blabbering Nik but you have daggered her before and she came around. I don't see why it would be different this time" this put Klaus into thinking. Kol had a point. Rebekah comes around easily, she had before so why not now. Besides, Elijah was right too. They can't go on about the hunters without Rebekah.

"If you are planning on taking the whole decade to decide then I better arrange some form of entertainment for myself. You know I hate to get bored Nik" saying that Kol got up from the couch and walked out of the room. While Elijah just watched his youngest brother silently, Klaus shook his head to himself feeling hopeless about Kol. Thank god Kol didn't ask them to join him in his wicked kind of fun.

As Kol entered the Grill's door, he spotted his favorite Salvatore brother. Damon was drinking at the bar alone though imagining Alaric with him. Kol smirked to himself and sat on the stool Damon had for Ric

"That seat is taken" said Damon without looking up from his drink. He was in deep thought about the cure. The thing that should have stayed secret between Stefan and Klaus, now half of the Mystic Falls has heard about it already and lately that's the only thing everyone is thinking about one way or another. But Klaus is almost obsessed with the cure quest unlike anyone else. And next is Stefan because he believes that if Elena turns human again, their love relation would go back to normal form. And Damon knows it that that's why Stefan wants the cure so badly and he is very conflicted about his own feelings about it. Should he turn against Stefan and prevent them from finding the cure so that Elena would eventually fall in love with him completely. Or should he help Stefan find the cure because that would be a fair thing to do? Besides, Elena doesn't want to remain a vampire either if there is hope for her becoming a human again.

"I don't care Salvatore" said Kol with a smirk. The voice made Damon look up and a light groan escaped his breath

"You" he said rudely with distaste and bitterness in this voice but that only made Kol smirk more

"I knew you would be thrilled to see me. I heard you are still after the doppelganger. Quite pathetic of you really" Kol ordered drinks for himself as Damon glared at him

"What are you doing here?" asked Damon trying to sound bored and bitter and hide his curiosity behind it

"I came here to help myself with drinks Salvatore, cheers" said Kol and sipped from his glass of bourbon. Damon rolled his eyes to himself

"I meant in town" smart-ass said Damon in his mind but Kol smirked as if he heard him saying that

"Well what can I say, duty calls. And also I am very curious about this greater evil than my brother that you should all be scared about" Damon snorted at the mention of the greater evil than Klaus. Nothing can be more eviler than that hybrid freak show. Kol was about to say another smart-ass remark again but right then the Grill door opened and a girl walked inside. Kol's eyes landed on her immediately and seeing him stare Damon looked at the girl as well. The thing that made Kol look at the girl in the first place was her loud heart beat. The girl's heart was beating so fast as if she was walking inside a haunted house and not a hang out place for the town's people. And when Kol saw her, he got stuck by her beauty. Kol has met many people and many girls, queens, princesses, and many other beautiful females but he couldn't take his eyes off of this ordinary girl. There was something about her beauty that captured his attention like no one else had before. Even Damon had to admit that the girl was rather beautiful though she appeared to be just a normal teenager girl. She was definitely an outsider because Damon would have remembered that breathe taking beautiful face if he had seen her before somewhere. The girl got waist length long hair, dark as the night sky and porcelain smooth, creamy fair skin. It seemed that God had taken extra time to make her and perfected her in every way possible. In her heart shaped face apart from her beautiful lips and nose and cheeks the most beautiful feature was her eyes. They were light hazel with hint of green in it and dark lashes coated them nicely. The girl was average in height and very slim almost skinny figure but with perfect curves.

She couldn't be more than eighteen or may be even less. But she seemed like an angel and dripped out innocent beauty. But her fast beating heart confused both vampires. Why is she so nervous and about what? Kol however was smirking to himself as he watched the girl. The look on his face screamed his perverted wicked thoughts. Damon rolled his eyes to himself. Poor unfortunate girl unknowingly attracted a monster like Kol. Damon himself was a vampire true and he kills too when he wants but compared to Kol Mikealson, Damon is actually very kind and decent.

The girl was looking around, obviously checking out the place as she came in for the first time but her eyes said that she was doing more than just casually checking out the place. She was observing every nook and corner. The girl was wearing a blue dress that Damon found quite attractive but he was in love with Elena. So, this girl is safe from him but the same can't be said about Kol. Matt was working near the bar and he too noticed the girl. He also noticed the look on Kol's face. Matt took it up to him to save the innocent girl from a monster like Kol for that time. So before the girl could get near the bar area, Matt walked up to her himself

"Hey, can I get you a table?" asked Matt. The girl thought for a moment. Her heart beat was slowing down

"Yeah, sure" she said with her beautiful voice and politely smiled at Matt

"You are new here, aren't you?" asked Matt and the girl nodded her head

"I came here last night" replied the stranger girl. Matt extended his hand towards her

"I am Matt" the girl took his hand without hesitation "Riana" said the girl her name. They stopped near an empty table

"What brings you to Mystic Falls, if you don't mind me asking?" Matt liked the girl already. She seems nice and he wanted to learn about her more

"I am just visiting the town, kind of on a road trip" replied Riana though Matt felt like she wasn't saying the truth at all and so thought the two vampires who were eavesdropping in on their conversation.

"So, you haven't moved in here" Riana shook her head

"No, not really" Matt didn't think much about it and continued with the friendly conversation.

"Any way welcome to Mystic Falls. How do you like our town so far?" asked Matt casually

"So far, it's good. The facade is nice and convincing" Matt frowned at her confusingly

"I am sorry, what?" Riana quickly changed the topic after giving Matt an innocent smile

"Nothing….um do you have chocolate milkshake" Matt nodded his head still looking confused about what Riana just said and then tried to hide it. But it didn't seem like a slip of tongue.

"Yeah sure….let me get it for you" saying that Matt walked away from there but after receiving a thanks from Riana. However Matt wasn't the only one confused there. Kol and Damon got more interested about the girl. There is definitely more to this girl Riana than meeting their eyes at the moment. And they better find out what, because her comment earlier about the town was suspicious. She must know something. Otherwise, why she would say such thing? Could she be another hunter like Connor? What could she possibly know about Mystic Fall?

**AN: Okay this is it for now. I am eagerly waiting for your opinions on the story. Next update will come up soon. Love you all :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey, I am updating another chapter. My story traffic status is telling me that you guy are reading my story though I am not sure if you are liking it or not. I would really appreciate if you let me know what you think. Thanks for the reviews and story alerts guys. It really means a lot to me. On with the story then...  
**

** Chapter 3: Getting Into Dangerous Trouble **

Matt seemed like a very nice guy. There is innocence in his eyes that a murderer or criminal can't possess. I think it's safe to talk to him about my sister. May be he could help me because honestly I am absolutely clueless about from where to begin my search. Matt's been living in Mystic Falls forever I think. He would know things that an outsider won't. Even if Matt can't help me, he is off the hook of my suspect list. The guy is too innocent to commit a murder or do a kidnapping or commit any other crimes. However, there were two guys sitting at the bar who looked suspicious to me. And I have seen them staring at me quite a few times. Why were they watching me? It didn't seem general interest to me. And also there was something off about those guys. Apart from looking extremely handsome and good looking, not to mention highly confident about themselves, something wasn't right about them. There was a gleam in their eyes that said they were capable of doing terrible things. And not a slight hint of innocence in their demeanor. Besides, I had a inner feeling that they are something dangerous and I should stay far away from them. I didn't have much time to think about them because Matt came back with my milkshake. I smiled at him politely

"Thanks Matt" he smiled back at me

"Do you need anything else?" he asked formally. This is my chance

"Actually I was wondering…..umm…no forget about it. I shouldn't ask you to help me. I mean we just met and you don't even know me" I said hoping that it would spike up his interest and thankfully it did

"Please tell me, I would love to help you. Is there any problem?" I sighed heavily, making a perfect helpless face. I pretended to think about it for a moment

"Okay, if you insist. Actually I was wondering if you could give me some info's about this town" Matt frowned at me confusingly

"What kind of information?" I decided to ask him the basic questions and not directly ask him about Sophia

"The kind of information you won't get on internet, like why people often went missing in Mystic Falls? It doesn't happen like this in the neighborhood towns" for a moment Matt seemed nervous about my question and it made me suspicious. Is it possible that he knows everything that's going on in this town? And could also be involved in with that, did I make a mistake by asking him this?

"So, you think something bad is going on in Mystic Falls?" he asked me instead of answering my question. Clearly trying to avoid answering me actually

"Let's not talk about what I think Matt…..look I really need to know the truth behind these disappearing. It's really important to me" Matt scowled at me confusingly

"Why is it important to you?" for an innocent looking guy Matt sure is not so naive and also difficult to persuade. I got the idea that I am not getting anything from him without giving away too much. He is just gonna keep asking me questions that I better not answer him right away. Besides, I just met him. I really shouldn't trust him so confidently even though he possessed a friendly face.

"No reason, forget that I asked something" saying that I got up and put money on the table for the milkshake I didn't touch and walked out of the Grill without another word. It's already dark outside but people were still walking around on streets, so it wasn't crowd less much to my liking. I love walking through people or with people whom I didn't know and who didn't know me. I don't know why but I just like it. I was planning on going back to the motel for the day and take rest. I did everything that I planned to do already. I went to the car rent agency of Mystic Falls from where Sophia rented a car for two days. I found the car but there was nothing in there so it was another dead end. I went to the places I knew she went to but I got nothing from there either. My last hope was the motel. If only I could find which room she stayed in. May be I would find something there; maybe she kept something in the room that would help me find out about the danger she was talking about. I had gone through her paper works last month but there was nothing about Mystic Falls there. I guess; she had brought all her works on Mystic Falls with her in this town and like her, her works and documents disappeared as well. Or if I am lucky enough they are still in the room she stayed in, hidden somewhere safely. I just needed to look for them. If such things exist then I am confident that I will find them.

As I was walking down the side walk towards the motel, I felt like I am being followed. I looked over my shoulder but found no one suspicious. I started walking again and again I felt like someone is walking behind me. I turned around completely and this time I noticed the two guys earlier from the Grill. They were sitting at the bar and getting drunk. But why are they coming towards me? Suddenly I started to feel scared. My instincts told me to run away from there as fast as I could. However, I didn't run and simply turned around again and started walking along the side walk though this time at a little faster pace than before. Whoever they were I didn't want them anywhere near me. I looked over my shoulder again and no one was there and the place was deserted as well. I left the crowded street a while ago and the road that leads to the motel was empty at the moment. Well when you are meant to get in trouble, things like these are bound to happen, darkness of the night, empty road, no one within eye sight, no one to help you out. I gulped down my nervousness and turned my face to look ahead of me but just as I did that, I came face to face with one of the guy who were following me. I had jumped back immediately with a loud gasp. He was smirking at me evilly

"Hello there" he said titling his head a little to have a better look at my face. He never stopped smirking. My breath hitched hearing his voice. It sounded so much like a maniac serial killer

"Who are you?" I asked trying to sound courageous and not let him know that I was scared as hell from inside. I was instinctively backing away without me knowing about it. But my back hit something or should say someone. I turned around quickly to find the other guy with blue eyes who was stalking me as well. Suddenly he cupped my face and made me look into his eyes. It must be light playing tricks with my eye sight because I think I saw his eyes dilating in a weird way that seemed impossible.

"Don't be scared, we just wanna talk to you" said the guy and I found myself saying

"I am not scared" why did I just say that? What they want to talk about? But I don't want to talk to them. Then why do I feel like I have to talk to them no matter what.

"Good, now tell us why were you asking about missing people earlier at the Grills" I was about to answer him the question though against my will and I don't have any idea why, when the other guy interrupted me

"Oh come on, what's the fun in compelling her to talk. It would be much more interesting if we torture it out of her" said the guy in a mischievous evil tone. The blue eyed one rolled his eyes at him

"I don't have time for fun torture sessions Kol. And I am not letting you have her. Not without knowing her story" the guy named Kol glared at the other guy I still don't know his name

"You do realize that you are not on vervain right now and I can compel you to do anything I please, even make you stake yourself. So you better listen to what I say Damon" said Kol coldly. He looked quite dangerous when he said that though I have no clue what he was actually saying. The one named Damon glared at him for a few seconds before sighing frustratingly

"Fine, do whatever you wish but I am not leaving her alone with you until she tells us everything" Kol seemed to silently agree with this deal. Then Damon again looked into my eyes and said

"Compulsion over but you are not gonna run away" I don't know what they were expecting me to do but I simply narrowed my eyes at them. Kol smirked at me looking amused actually

"Let us formally meet at first. I am Kol" he said extending his hand towards me. I looked at his hand then crossed my arms over my chest tightly before looking straight into his deep brown eyes.

"Any particular reason you two are stalking me?" I asked with a strong voice not fearing to speak up. I don't know where this courage was coming from. But the fearlessness was spreading inside me. I was surprised and I think they were surprised too. Kol dropped his hand realizing that I am not planning on shaking hands with him. He looked impressed though

"Feisty, I like it. You are a beautiful looking girl, you know that" said Kol leaning near me, invading my personal space. I glared at him as I back away to increase distance between us

"Yes, I know. Anything else?" I kind of snapped at him angrily. Now the rest of my fear was turning into irritation. Before Kol could speak up, Damon started talking

"Yes, we were wondering why you were asking about missing people?" asked Damon trying to sound as friendly as possible. Probably trying not to scare me off with their psychopathic behavior but suddenly I realized something which confused me to no limit.

"Wait a sec, how do you know I was asking about missing people? You were sitting across the room far away from me" Damon and Kol looked at each other and Kol just shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly at Damon. I was looking between the two of them expecting an answer. I don't know why I was standing there. I should be running away from them, not interrogate them like this. They were freaking stalkers for god's sake. What is wrong with me?

"We asked Matt about you and he told us" replied Damon to my question. I frowned at him as he said that

"And why exactly are you interested in knowing about me? Why are you even bothering?" before Damon could say something in reply, Kol cut him off

"You ask a lot of question love. Now be a good girl and tell us why you are here in Mystic Falls?" said Kol trying to intimidate me and he did scare me but I am not going to be a coward in front of him

"What you are gonna do, if I refuse to tell you?" I challenged him openly and smacked myself in my mind for being so stupid. This Kol guy could be a murderer, a serial killer and I was talking back to him instead of trying to get away from him. Something is seriously wrong with me. I wanted to run and get inside the motel and escape them but then again I didn't want to do it. As if I couldn't do it. I was unable to run away from them. And I don't know why? Suddenly Kol was standing dangerously close to me, so close that our bodies were touching. I felt chills running down my spine because of his closeness

"I can do many things to you love and I can assure you that you don't want to experience them. So it would be good for you if you just answer my questions without being so difficult" I felt Kol wrapping an arm around my waist and roamed his hand over the small of my back seductively. I jerked his hand away from my body aggressively

"Don't touch me" I said angrily and glared dangerously at him. My anger seemed to amuse him more and he tried to touch me again. Before I knew it my hand collided with his face. His cheek instantly turned red and a loud slapping sound could be heard as well. My own hand got hurt as I slapped him so forcefully

"Oh o" came from Damon and this time when I looked at Kol, there wasn't any smirk playing on his lips but a deadly sneer took place instead and his eyes glared at me coldly that turned my inside cold as well. I realized I made a huge mistake by slapping Kol like this. It had angered him beyond limit and for some strange reason I can't even run for my dear life from there. But what I saw next, threatened to make me faint on the spot. Kol's face suddenly started to change and it took a monstrous look. Fangs came out from his gum and he turned into vampire kind of monster. May be he was a vampire and may be Damon was too. Everything started to make sense to me suddenly. All the missing people, they were victims of vampires. My sister was killed by a vampire as well. This is truly something beyond imagination. I mean who would believe that vampires exist. Yet here I am standing in front of two vampires. And I think I am going to die tonight. The thought made me want to cry. Now I can't keep my promise to my mom. I wish I could talk to her and dad for one last time. Tell them not to wait up for their daughters to come home anymore because now I am sure Sophia is dead and I will die soon too.

Kol launched himself towards me to attack me but before he could come any closer to me, Damon came in front of me in a blink and with inhuman speed and drove a broken wood stick through Kol's chest. Kol instantly turned grey and fell on the ground. Damon looked back at me and a loud gasp escaped my lips

"I am not gonna hurt you" he said and for a moment I believed him. He again looked into my eyes and said with a deep voice

"You won't remember any of this. You won't remember talking to us. You will go back to your motel room now and get some rest" I heard myself saying

"I won't remember anything"

Then I just blinked for once and found myself standing alone in an empty street. Why was I standing here? This is weird. But I shrugged the thought off and went back to the motel room. Tonight after resting for a while, I will try to get information about Sophia's stay at the motel from the private record of the visitors. Though I would have to break in the manager's cabin room but I didn't care. I need to know what happened to Sophia as soon as possible. What if she is alive somewhere and waiting for someone to rescue her? I must get started things seriously.

** Third Person's POV **

Kol barged through the door of the Mikaelson residence. Klaus has finally un-daggered Rebekah but she isn't awake yet. Kol was fuming with anger and rage. It got both Klaus and Elijah worried and confused.

"I smell blood on him, what happened to him?" asked Elijah more to himself than to Klaus. Kol has gone upstairs to his room storming without sparing them one glance

"I am more concerned about what he has done" said Klaus wondering what had really happened. Kol was always short tempered, it's not unknown to them but to get a reaction like this out of him, something big must have happened.

Kol punched in the wall with force once he got rid of his blood soaked shirt. It created a huge hole there on the wall. That Salvatore is dead. How dare he stake him again? Kol is going to rip his head off the first chance he is going to get to do it. He should have done it a long time ago. He is an original and Damon Salvatore is going to regret underestimating him severely. And about the human girl, Kol had thought about using her for blood and sex for some days and then kill her painlessly. She was not only beautiful but got a fire in her that Kol found very attractive. That's what got him interested in the first place. But now Kol is not only gonna play with her gorgeous body but mind and soul as well. That insignificant pathetically human girl dared to slap him, Kol Mikaelson who is an original vampire. It wounded Kol's ego terribly and he is not gonna let it go without getting even. She is gonna pay for it with her life. Kol swore to destroy her everything, break her down from inside out and enjoy seeing her crumble. That girl undoubtedly made the biggest mistake of her life by slapping Kol. He would make sure that she faces the worst and cruelest kind of death possible for a human. And the mere thought cheered up Kol's mood again and an evil smirk graced his lips.

Kol suddenly heard something from downstairs. He went down in vampire speed and found Rebekah trying to attack Klaus and Elijah holding her back from getting near him. Kol leaned against the stair case and enjoyed the family drama that unfolded before his eyes. It took couple of hours for Rebekah to calm down enough but she was far from willing to come in terms with Klaus let alone agree to help him again. Rebekah walked out of the house without listening to a word her brothers were telling her except for Kol. Klaus sighed heavily with frustration. He looked at Kol who was smirking at their poor situation. Klaus seriously considered daggering him again but then again an idea came into his mind that might help him with Rebekah situation at the moment

"Kol, brother…I have a job for you. We all know that you and Rebekah have always been very close, so I am leaving this up to you to persuade our beloved sister and get her to help us as soon as possible" Kol rolled his eyes and was about to protest against it but one look from Klaus and the youngest brother shut up his mouth for his own good. Klaus left the room as well leaving Elijah and Kol alone in there. Kol glared at Klaus's way until Elijah spoke up

"I hope everything is alright Kol" inquired Elijah calmly but seriously. He was obviously talking about Kol's outburst earlier

"Everything is fine brother" said Kol smirking. He can't wait to get his revenge on the Salvatore brother and that human girl. However, he planned on torturing the human girl for a longer time. Punishing her would be much more delightful than wasting time on Damon Salvatore. Elijah recognized the look on Kol's face immediately and wondered about the unfortunate innocent soul who would soon face Kol's brutality and cruelty

"Kol, we don't want any trouble in this town" said Elijah in a warning tone. Indirectly telling Kol not to screw around and stop thinking about whatever wicked thing he was planning to do. But Kol only smirked at him

"Neither do I; brother" said Kol with mirth in his voice though there was an edge in his tone. He went away from the room and Elijah knew that Kol didn't even bother heeding his warning. He would do anything he pleases to do anyway. Elijah wished that Kol wouldn't cross his limits this time like previous times. But even Elijah knew that's just a wishful thinking. The youngest vampire original has a habit of crossing limits. Klaus had daggered Kol for a very good reason a century ago. It's only a matter of time before they all find out how far Kol went this time.

**AN: Okay this is it for now. If you like this story then please review and let me know. I am eagerly waiting for you response :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: First of all thank you so much xxxRena for your continuous support to this story. And thanks to everyone else who is reading it and hopefully liking it. I am uploading another chapter. Hope you enjoy reading it...  
**

**Chapter 4: Trapped in Mystic Falls **

I put my bags in the back passenger seat of my car and closed the door quickly, tears still running down my face. I opened the front driver seat door to get inside the car as fast as possible. I have finally learned what happened to my sister. I knew I am gonna find out something about my sister's mysterious death. Just as I planned to do, I broke into the manager's cabin at two in the morning. I found out the room number after half an hour of searching where Sophia was staying when she was here in Mystic Falls. Luckily the room was empty, no one was staying there. With the stolen key I entered the room. I looked thoroughly through the room, every nook and corner very carefully. But for over an hour I found nothing. Then I looked into the places where usually no one would look as a hiding place for something important. And then I found a package, it was right in front of me all this time but I was unable to notice it before. Sophia was extremely good at hiding things. In the packet there were some papers and a CD. I had gone back to my room and insert the CD in my laptop DVD room while started reading through the papers.

What I found in them shocked me to no limit. Sophia had written details about vampire attacks and the people involved with them. Sheriff Forbes, Mayor Lockwood, and some other people from the council were involved with the vampires. They were allies with them, so instead of protecting the town's people from the vampires, they covered up for their killings. All the missing people were their victims and they are all dead. It means my sister is dead too. Painful sobs had escaped my throat as I realized that. These vampires feed on humans then kill them and dump their bodies in the woods or someplace where no one usually goes. This town is full of vampires and god knows what else. Sophia was right; this is something beyond one's imagination. Who would believe that vampires actually exist and they live among us like normal humans. But when they get hungry, they turn into a monster and hunt us down like predators. We humans are nothing but food and prey for them.

Both hate and fear started to consume me as I learned the truth. I realized that I have to get out of this town as soon as possible or I might face the same fate Sophia did. My sister is dead and there is nothing left for me here. Taking revenge on these vampires for my sister's death wasn't possible for a weak human like me. If I decide to get back to them, I will just end up dead and my body would be rotting somewhere in the woods covered up in the mud. Besides, I have to get back; I promised my mom that I will return. My parents went through hell already for losing their one daughter; I can't put them through hell again for the loss of their other daughter. So I decided to leave town right away and run away like a coward. But I wasn't feeling ashamed for doing this. My goal was to find out what happened to my sister that I did and if she was still alive then I was supposed to bring her back home. But standing up against her killers was something I was incapable of doing and I hated myself for that. I wish I was strong enough to fight against vampires. But I am not and I shouldn't keep thinking about the impossible. All I want to do now is go back home and take care of my nephews. I promised to myself that I will never let them yarn for mother's love. I won't be able to become their mother like Sophia and I don't want to either, they should remember their real mother. But I will definitely try to be their second mother like Sophia was for me.

I wiped away the tears from my face before getting in the car. But before I could enter someone grabbed me from behind and stopped me from getting inside. I found myself pinned against the car by my attacker. I looked up and found the guy I saw yesterday at the Grill. What is he doing here? Oh my god, could he be a vampire? His inhuman strength gave me the answer to my question. My heart beat immediately spiked up and started to beat against my rib cage loudly.

"Hello love, going somewhere?" asked the man. I felt like I know him and know who he is exactly but then again I couldn't remember a thing about meeting him. It was weird and strange

"Who are you?" I asked with a shaking voice and struggled against his hold, trying to get away from him. But apparently he was a lot stronger than he looked like. The guy frowned at me for a moment then realization flashed over his face

"That bastard made you forget. Oh well, it only made the game more interesting" I frowned at him confusingly. He spoke as if he knew me very well

"What game? Who are you? Let go of me right now" I tried to push him away from me but it only made him tighten his grips on my arms more. My arms were getting terribly bruised from his hold on them but he didn't care about that obviously

"Such a brave little fighter, I knew you would be fun to play with" then he looked deep into my eyes and his own eyes dilated unnaturally. Oh no he is going to compel me. I suspected right, he is a vampire. I can't believe my fate. But before I could close my eyes or look away from him he said

"Now please tell me where you were going at this time?" don't think he was requesting me or something. It was just his way of speaking I guess. Because his voice was extremely demanding. And I couldn't believe myself for what I did next. Even though I had no wish to answer his question but, I started talking like a trained parrot.

"I was going to leave town and go back home" I answered as much less as possible. The guy leaned closer to me and invaded my personal space. His lips brushed against my ear lightly, sending a shiver down my spine successfully. Then he whispered huskily that increased my heart beat more, if that's even possible

"And why is that my princess?" I gulped down my fear as he pressed his body into mine and his lips descendent down to my throat from my ear. His lips were softer than I thought it would be like and they were brushing lightly against my skin. Again I didn't want to tell him anything but I couldn't help it

"Because, there is nothing left for me here and I have to go back. I came here to look for my sister….and I just found out that she was killed, by vampires" I whispered it out even though I was trying to stop my tongue from moving. It made my attacker vampire stop in whatever he was doing to me. He pulled back from my neck and looked at my face. My eyes were already flooded with tears. Though this time there were two reasons for me to cry, one the truth about my sister's death and two my own approaching death. The guy cupped my face with his hand gently and started caressing my temple with his thumb lightly. I tried to get away from his hand but he prevented me from moving.

"What do you know about vampires love?" he asked softly this time but it scared me more. I told him everything that I learned from Sophia's research about vampires.

"I know you are a vampire too" I said in the end gathering up all the courage. He just grinned at me

"That's very smart of you love-" but before he could talk more he was interrupted by his cell phone

**Third Person's POV **

Kol took a sharp intake of breath as he received a call from Klaus. He was in the middle of a very interesting meeting with the human girl and hated that Klaus interrupted him in the wrong time.

"Brother, what reminded you of me at this hour?" asked Kol with a light mirth filled voice

"Kol, I want you in my house right now," came Klaus's frustrated and impatient voice. Kol knew why exactly Klaus wanted to see him but the truth to be told he was least interested in meeting him at that time.

"I am kind of busy right now, can't we do this later?" Kol heard a growl from Klaus. He was getting on his nerves for sure and the mere thought made Kol smirk satisfyingly

"If you don't want a dagger in your heart, I suggest you come home right now Kol" saying that Klaus ended the call. Kol sighed heavily but he wasn't pissed off yet. He always enjoys getting on Klaus's nerves. Kol looked back at the human girl who was looking at him with confusion and a bit of fear. He liked seeing fear in her eyes. But he had to admit, she was braver than other human girls or any other human for that matter of fact. Knowing the truth about him, this girl should have been begging for her life to him like everyone else does at this kind of situation. But the demeanor of the girl said clearly that she is not gonna plead for her life to him. It made Kol more interested in her. Such fearlessness and feisty attitude. That's exactly what Kol needs to damage in her. The strength of her mind needs to be destroyed. Kol wants to drive her crazy with fear. Scare her so much that she would beg him to spare her life. And then he would enjoy killing her.

Kol looked into her eyes again "Get in the car" he ordered

The girl did as he compelled her to do. She silently got in the car but in the passenger seat. Kol drove the car up to a house. He had already arranged for a place to keep his human prisoner as long as he wished. It was a small house surrounded by the woods and there wasn't any other house within a mile or two. So no matter how much this girl screams for help, there is no one to listen to her.

"Grab your stuff and get inside the house. You are gonna stay here from now on. You won't try to leave the town but you can leave the house. However at the end of the day you will come back here. You will burn the research of your sister and forget everything about vampires. You won't remember anything that you found out about your sister's death as well and you will forget about meeting me too" the girl nodded her head only. It only made Kol smirk at her. The one thing Kol loves most about being a vampire, is this compulsion power. He enjoys using it more than he enjoys drinking blood. But he also always looks forward for a good kill. That's entertaining too

"I will see you soon love" saying that Kol planted a kiss on her soft lips and then he got out of the car to get back home where Klaus must be waiting for him impatiently. There was a wicked reason behind what Kol just did. Kol made the girl forget everything about vampires and her sister's death because he didn't want her to know the truth so early and so easily. He is gonna torment her for a while like this. Make her insane with the thirst of finding out the truth that she already knew about but won't remember it. Kol always enjoyed playing with minds in this way. Kol wanted to see her frustrated and restless. He wanted her helpless but still wanted to keep her hopes up about her already dead sister. Kol is a lunatic that way, not to mention twisted. Kol watched the girl entering the house before he left the place

When he got back to the Mikealson's residence, Klaus came up to his face right away with a nasty sneer plastered on his face

"You tried to kill Damon, what is wrong with you?" accused Klaus angrily making Kol roll his eyes at him

"Since when you started caring about what happens to Damon Salvatore?" yes Kol went after Damon and would have succeeded in killing him if his annoying ass brother hadn't come in the way. And Kol is sure that Stefan has asked Klaus to keep his brother in check

"I need the Salvatore brothers to keep Elena safe. And I have enough on my plate already and I don't need you to cause more trouble for me Kol. So if you don't stop screwing around, I will gladly put you in a coffin again. This is my last warning Kol" now Kol was getting pissed off too. He is tired of Klaus threatening him with daggers.

"You put a dagger in my heart and you will never get help from Rebekah. You know very well that right now no one else can persuade her to give you information about the hunters Klaus. So I suggest you stop threatening me and don't mind in my business again" as much as Klaus hated to admit it but Kol was right. Only he can get Rebekah with them again. Because this time even Stefan can't help him. After what he did last time, Klaus is surprised that Rebekah didn't go for Stefan right away and kill him for tricking her. So no matter how much Klaus wants to dagger Kol again, he can't do that right away. He needs Rebekah's help and he needs Kol to get her. Kol went up to his room after throwing a deadly glare at Klaus. Kol wished he could put his impulsive hybrid brother in a box someday.

Kol wasn't interested in taking revenge on Damon anymore. He caused enough damage to the Salvatore for daring to stake him again. Kol has much more interesting things to do with his little human prisoner. But first he needs to persuade Rebekah into helping them otherwise Klaus won't give him a break. And knowing his sister, it won't be an easy job to do this time. But nothing is impossible for Kol Mikealson.

On the other hand, far away from Kol, in a cottage looking house surrounded by woods, Riana burned everything that said anything about vampires. She forgot what she found out about her sister's death. Sophia's research was completely destroyed in the fire as well. Again Riana started to wonder, what happened to her sister? Is it possible that she is still alive somewhere, waiting to be rescued? Riana must find out what happened to her sister as soon as possible. Though she wondered why she was staying in this house. She just knew she had to, there was no other choice but why she had to, Riana has no answer to that question. Tomorrow she would try to get some information from the motel manager. Hopefully he would feel pity on her situation and give some information about Sophia's stay in the motel like in which room she stayed and if they found something there that she might have left because Sophia never got the chance to check out from the motel room. It's going to be a long day tomorrow. However, Riana had a strong feeling that she is forgetting something very important that she should know and remember. What it could be? Little did she know; that this is only the beginning of a deadly game that she is going to play in…..unknowingly and unwillingly.

**AN: This is it for now. I hope I will get a little response from you guys. If you like the story then please let me know. Sorry for the grammatical mistakes. Please read and review. I am always looking forward to it. Love you all a lot**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Another chapter update. Thanks for the reviews guys. They are always appreciated. Lets get on with the story...  
**

**Chapter 5: Beginning of Unforgivable Sins **

I entered the Grill to eat something as I was starving at the end of the busy day. It's already eight thirty and I haven't eaten anything since morning. It's been two days since I moved to a new house from the motel. A woman named Ms. Jenny often comes there to clean up the house and arrange for my meals. But she doesn't stay there. I still don't know why I was staying there and who's house is it? On the other hand, I found nothing about my sister's disappearance yet. The motel manager allowed me to look in the room my sister stayed but I found nothing there. It was weird because I was sure that I would find something there. I tried everything to find out about Sophia, even went to Sheriff Forbes for help as a last resort. But nothing worked. I was losing my hope and it was getting me frustrated. I was in desperate need for solid help and guidance. But the problem was no one was offering me that. I spotted Matt as I entered the Grill. He was talking to a very young looking girl. His eyes also fell on me and he looked surprised to see me there. I walked up to him slowly

"Hi Matt" he smiled back at me as I smiled at him

"Riana, I didn't know you are still visiting. How is everything going?" asked Matt with a friendly tone but I sighed heavily with sadness on my face that confused him. The other girl was staring at me as well

"What's wrong Riana?" asked Matt curiously and I just shook my head

"Nothing Matt, it's just…..never mind. How are you?" I asked trying to change the topic. I shouldn't bother Matt with my personal problems. We barely knew each other. However, Matt wasn't ready to let it go so easily

"Look Riana, I told you before that I want to help you but first you gotta tell me what is it that you want my help for?" I thought about it for a moment. Why am I making it such a big deal about telling Matt about my sister? May be he could help me. Besides, wasn't I desperate for someone's help? I decided to tell Matt about Sophia. It took me almost half an hour to tell Matt and April my life story and history. By the time I finished, they were looking at me with pitiful eyes. Well I was feeling pity for myself because after all the things I went through I was still unable to find out anything about my sister.

"I am really sorry about your sister Riana. But don't give up hope so soon. We will find her. You are not alone anymore, we will help you. Right Matt?" asked April to Matt who looked uncomfortable suddenly for some unknown reasons. I frowned at Matt confusingly

"Matt are you okay?" I asked, concerned about what happened to him suddenly

"Yeah, I am fine. And April is right. Don't give up hope. And we are with you now," said Matt with shaking voice and he looked tensed up too. Something is wrong with him and he is trying to hide it from us. Both April and I noticed it but we didn't say anything.

"Do you have a picture of Sophia with you right now?" Matt asked suddenly "I might have seen her here before" added Matt quickly. I nodded my head. I always kept a photo of Sophia with me since I started looking for her, just in case. I pulled out the photo from my purse and showed it to Matt. His expression was unreadable when he saw the picture. Then after a few seconds he shook his head

"No, I don't remember seeing her here" said Matt but I had a feeling that he was lying to me "But perhaps my friend Jeremy had seen her here. He works here too. If it's no problem, I can ask him about Sophia" I thought about it for a moment and nodded my head

"Sure, it's not a problem. And thanks for agreeing to help me" I said really meaning it. Matt gave me a sweet smile and got up from the table to meet his friend Jeremy and ask him about my sister. Once he left, I turned to April

"Thanks for the support April, I really needed it" April just smiled at me shyly, she is such an innocent girl. I already liked her. But suddenly she sighed heavily. I understood that she got her own sadness to deal with. Being curious I asked her hesitatingly

"What's wrong April?" April thought for a moment obviously deciding whether she should tell me or not. And I am glad that she decided to share her problems with me. She told me about her father's death. And how she feels it wasn't an accident but something else. I was stunned to hear her story. I didn't know we related so much, situation wise I mean. Now I understand why April was about to cry hearing about Sophia because I was feeling horrible hearing about her father as well.

"If you think it's not an accident then why didn't you tell this to the sheriff?" I asked and April took a deep breath.

"I did but they aren't ready to listen to me, let alone help me. Only Rebekah is supporting me in this and she is even helping me with finding out what actually happened that day" I frowned in confusion

"Who is Rebekah?" I asked April wondering and being curious as well

"Rebekah, is my friend" April paused for a little then exclaimed happily "Hey, why don't you meet her. She is coming here to meet me. She might be able to help you too. Rebekah said she is very good at finding things out. I really think you should talk to her" I wasn't sure about it

"Are you sure?" April nodded her head vehemently

"Absolutely, Rebekah is really nice. You would like her. However, Matt seems to have some problems with her, you know lover's issues" I couldn't help but smile at that and even chuckled a little. But the smile disappeared soon and I exhaled deeply

"I really hope, we find the answers to our questions April" April nodded her head sadly

"Yeah, me too Riana"

**Third Person's POV**

Damon was hearing everything Matt, April and Riana were talking about. It's not in his nature but he felt sorry for the girl. Damon knew very well that she is never gonna see her sister again because if he is not wrong, her sister Sophia is long dead. Jeremy Gilbert, their one of the five hunters was cleaning the table at the bar. He noticed Damon's serious face and asked curiously

"What's wrong?" Damon told him about Riana without giving much thought to it. However, Jeremy felt really sad for the girl hearing about her story. He knew better than anyone else the feeling of losing someone own. Jeremy wanted to go up to her and console her but she didn't even know him and he didn't know her either. But he is definitely gonna introduce himself to her in the right moment. Damon saw the look on Jeremy's face and smirked

"Crush alert, baby Gilbert is having a crush on the new girl in town" Jeremy glared at him instantly

"Shut up Damon. I am not crushing over her. I just feel sorry for her. Unlike you some of us are capable of feeling compassion" snapped Jeremy at Damon in a pissed off tone

"Ouch" said Damon carelessly as he drank from his glass. Right then Matt came up to them with Sophia's photo. He put it on the table for Jeremy and Damon to see

"Hey, I have seen her before" said Jeremy looking more carefully at the photo

"Yeah, I have too" said Matt "She even asked me a couple of questions about Sheriff Forbes and Mayor Lockwood. She said she wanted to write an article about them in her newspaper and wanted genuine opinion about them from the town's people" then Matt looked at Damon and gave Jeremy a signal. Jeremy nodded his head and then cleared his throat

"Damon, any chance you victimized her and then killed her?" asked Jeremy as if asking about the weather. Damon looked up at Jeremy and then at Matt and then glared at both of them

"Why is it that every time someone gets killed or disappears in this town, I am the prime suspect in everyone's eyes? And for you kind information, NO…I didn't kill her" Matt and Jeremy rolled their eyes and shook their heads to themselves but they believed him. If Damon really killed someone, he wouldn't bother hiding it

"It happened over five months ago, like the girl said and at that time the originals were roaming around the town as well" before Damon could speak more a voice spoke up suddenly that made Matt and Jeremy stiff and even Damon got alarmed. Kol leaned over the table, a smirk playing on his lips as always. Kol had been very busy for two long days. He couldn't even pay a visit to his human prisoner. Persuading Rebekah when she is beyond pissed isn't an easy job to do. However, Kol has finally succeeded and Rebekah has agreed to help them find out the rest of the hunters and the swords but on one condition. She is not gonna deal with Klaus directly. She doesn't even want to see his face, let alone talk to him about the hunters.

"Hello boys" said Kol looking at them with his deep brown eyes and mirth playing in his voice "Did I just hear someone saying the word originals?" Damon gave Kol a tight forceful smile as his eyes landed on him in particular. Damon vividly remembered his last encounter with Kol. Half of the bones in his body were broken, got several wood stakes through his body, thankfully they escaped the heart. And he was burned with fire for some time as well. If Stefan hadn't come in on the right time and stopped Kol that night, Damon would be death news in town right now. Kol smirked as he realized that Damon must be remembering their last encounter

"You look better today Damon. Hopefully all the broken bones are fixed and repaired already" Damon widened his smile

"Yeah, everything this fine, thanks for your concern" sarcasm dripped off Damon's voice that made Kol grin evilly at him. Before he could remark more Kol's eyes fell on the photo of Sophia. Reorganization flashed over Kol's face that Damon noticed immediately

"Do you know her?" asked Damon with serious curiosity. Kol shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and ordered a drink for him. As Jeremy was attending the bar he poured some drinks in a glass and gave it to Kol. Wishing he had vervain with him, Jeremy would have definitely spiked his drink. Though, it wouldn't have done much to Kol but still.

"I might have sucked her dry and dumped her body in the lake. I was starving and she was in the right place at the right time. Why do you ask? Was she one of your whores?" asked Kol casually.

"No, Kol, she was someone's sister and her family is desperately looking for her but thanks to you, she is never gonna find her sister alive" said Jeremy with thick bitterness. Kol immediately turned to look at him and gave him a heart chilling cold glare

"You may be off limits Jeremy but be careful about getting on my nerves. You could ask Damon for some hints" said Kol with cruelty in his voice. Jeremy didn't stop glaring though but he sure did back down from snapping at Kol. Matt was silent this whole time. To be honest he is more scared of Kol than he is scared of Klaus. Kol looked at the photo again and smirked

"It happened the night of the dance. I was really itching to kill something" said Kol kind of proudly as he took a sip from his glass.

"Was it before or after I snapped your neck?" even after all these months, Damon still feels proud of himself that he managed to break at least one original's neck. Sure he got beaten up later for that but it was worth it. Kol glared at Damon dangerously as he said that. He finished his drink in one gulp and smashed the glass on Damon's head. Damon hissed in pain as both Jeremy and Matt jumped back startled by this sudden attack

"I take it after I broke you neck" said Damon being Damon but Jeremy and Matt were gaping at him and Kol.

**Riana's POV **

April, Rebekah and I were sitting at the table. Rebekah came in the Grill not long after April mentioned about her. April had introduced me to Rebekah at first before we started talking. She told April things she found out about the fire in the farm. The things Rebekah told April, it confirmed her doubt that it wasn't an accident after all. Then Rebekah heard about what happened to my sister and that I was looking for her but there wasn't any clue about what happened to her or how did she disappear so suddenly and in such a way as if she never existed in the world in the first place. Rebekah agreed to help me too. April was right, she is really nice. And I had a feeling that if someone can find out something about Sophia, it's Rebekah. She seems really good at finding things out. I am just glad that she agreed to help a stranger like me.

"I can't thank you enough Rebekah for agreeing to help me. It really means a lot to me. You have no idea what me and my family are going through since Sophia went missing. I really want her back" I said my voice becoming heavy on its own. Rebekah put a hand on my shoulder and patted to console me

"Everything will be fine Riana. We will find out your sister" said Rebekah confidently

"Yeah, don't give up hope" said April giving me mental support. I smiled at them both and wiped away the tear that threatened to drop from my eyes. After a pause Rebekah spoke up again

"Do you have any photograph of Sophia? It would be easier for me to search for her, if I know how she looks like" said Rebekah and I nodded my head

"Yeah, I have one but I just gave it to Matt. He took it to show his friend Jeremy and see if he has seen Sophia at the Grill before. Let me get it for you" excusing myself, I got up from the table and looked around for Matt. I spotted him over at the bar area. He was talking with three other guys. Two of them seemed awfully familiar to me. And I realized that I have seen them before. The first time I came in the Grill. They were drinking at the bar just like now. I walked up to the group and spoke directly to Matt

"Matt, would you give me the photo back please? I have to show it to Rebekah" I said politely but Matt looked like I have just given him a very bad news. He was literary gaping at me with wide eyes.

"Why are you even talking to Rebekah?" I shrugged my shoulders to him

"She agreed to help me look for Sophia. Why? What's wrong?" I asked seriously getting confused

"Riana, you shouldn't get involved with her. You don't know how she is" said the guy who was standing behind the counter and whose name was unknown to me still. Before, I could ask him his name Matt spoke up

"Riana, this is Jeremy Gilbert, my friend" now I know who he is

"So, Matt was talking about you. Did you see my sister here?" I asked hopefully and he nodded his head

"Yeah, I have seen her here once but I haven't spoken to her" there it goes, another dead end. I sighed heavily with disappointment

"Riana, listen to us. Rebekah is not what she seems like. You and April both should stay away from her" said Matt with damn seriousness and I couldn't help but frown at him with confusion

"I don't understand, what's wrong with her? She seems very nice to me" suddenly one of the two guys I was avoiding looking at spoke up to support my argument.

"I would like to know that too Donovan, what's wrong with Rebekah? I suggest you stop spreading such things about her. You don't want another broken hand, do you?" even though the guy was speaking with a friendly tone but even the dumbest person on earth could tell that he was threatening Matt openly. Matt immediately shut his mouth. I wonder what's the connection between this guy and Rebekah? Could they be relatives? It's quite possible. Then the guy looked at me, he was holding my sister's photo

"So, this is your sister" I looked at Matt before answering the guy "Yes" I frowned at him

"Did you see her somewhere before?" I asked hoping for a positive answer that isn't gonna be another dead end like previous ones

"Yes, I did. Actually I know exactly what happened to her?" I couldn't believe my ears. Is it really possible that this guy could answer all my questions? However, others looked tensed up for some unknown reasons.

"What happened to her?" I asked anxiously, praying to god that I won't hear something too horrible. Sensing my worry and desperation the guy created more suspense in the situation by making an extremely serious face

"Your sister was killed by a vampire" he said sadly, and with genuine seriousness. It took me some time to register his answer in my brain. It pissed me off to no limit and I didn't hesitate to glare at him. I wouldn't have been so mad if he was drunk and wasted but he was talking in full sense. And I can't believe he is making fun of my situation. I walked right up to him and glared at him more dangerously

"Listen, you creep. My sister is missing. I need to find her and take her back home. Her kids are waiting for their mother. My parents are waiting for their daughters to return home. You don't give a damn about it, its fine, no one asked you to in the first place. But you don't have the right to joke around about it either and don't you dare play this kind of sick game with me" I said with low enraged voice that should have scared him but it only made him smirk at me

"We haven't formally met yet. I am Kol" I couldn't help but gap at him. How easily he changed the topic? But my temper level isn't gonna change to fast

"Good for you" I said and tried to take the photograph of Sophia from his hand but he didn't let me

"Join me for a drink" he said smirking at me more mischievously. I glared at his face again. I have a feeling that I have met him more than once. Then why I can't remember it.

"I am underage and I don't drink. Give me the photo back please" I said firmly with controlled voice. His face dramatically fell. The others just stood there and watched the scenario with tensed up faces

"How sad…fine, give me a kiss and I will give you the photo back" this guy has some serious issues. However, this time I didn't glare at him but brought a disgusted look on my face

"I wouldn't even consider dating you even if you were the last man on this damn planet. Give me the photo back, it's mine you jerk" I finally managed to get the photo back from him and threw him a perfect deadly glare. He waggled his eye brows at me and his smirk still didn't falter

"My my such attitude. I like the fire in you," said Kol enjoying my temper and the situation. I turned away from him after throwing one last glare at him. I just wanted to get away from him as fast as possible. Not only he was getting on my nerves but he was giving me unexplainable chills, running down my body. But before I could take one more step away from him, Kol somehow came in front of me and blocked my way. It startled me, not to mention it looked downright humanly impossible

"Let's get out of here and go somewhere more private, shall we? I promise, I will make your night memorable" I saw Rebekah and April looking at us, standing at a little distance

"Move out of my way Kol. I will die before I let a creep like you touch me" Kol's smirk got more wicked than before

"Is that so? Let's see" saying that he suddenly grabbed on my hair and crushed his lips on mine. Though his lips were soft but the kiss was strong and bruising. Every pair of eyes in the room turned towards us. Kol was kissing me hard and rough and I was trying my best to push him away. I was protesting against his mouth too but nothing worked. He let go of me after making my lips completely swollen and red. The room was full of people but no one made a single sound as they all stared at us. Some looking shocked and some getting entertained with the drama. Kol was smirking triumphantly at me. In a blink I lost control on my temper and I slapped him hard across his face. It made quite an impact both on his cheek and on my hand.

"Swine" I spat at him hatefully in a whispering level of tone and pushed past him angrily while running a hand through my hair aggressively. I walked up to Rebekah and handed her the photo

"I am sorry but I need to get out of here" I didn't wait for a response from her and walked out of the Grill. I didn't turn around to see Kol's reaction but I could tell he must be very shocked and when he is gonna overcome the shocked state he would be embarrassed, not to mention angry as hell. But there is nothing he could do about it, is there? I am completely safe, aren't I?

**AN: So this is the end of this chapter. Hopefully you enjoyed reading it. Please read and review. Your reviews inspire me and it makes the story better. So please give me your opinions :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey guys I am uploading another chapter but there is a huge warning for this chapter. DO NOT READ THIS STORY FURTHER if you don't like rape scenes, violence and cruelty. This is an M rated story for a reason and a very dark fic. If you are looking for a soft and nice Kol here then it's not the right story for you and I suggest you to go back and look for another story. I don't want any review or PM telling me how cruel of me to write such things. And if you think the story sucks and not worth reading then, please don't read and don't waste your time writing bad comments about it. **

**But if you like the story and like to read dark fics, you are most welcome. And reviews and opinions are always welcomed and appreciated, specially the ones that helps improving my writing and the story. They are true inspiration for me. Okay so here goes the story...  
**

**Chapter 6: Destroyer of Innocence **

I finally entered the stranger house again after a long walk to clear up my mind and ease off the the temper I was feeling after the incident that took place at the Grill not so long ago. However, I was still a little shocked and still extremely pissed off at what just happened in the town's most happening place and favorite hang out location. How dare that creep kiss me? Bastard. It wasn't like he wasted my first kiss or anything like that because I had my first kiss already with a boy I fell in love with when I was practically still a kid. His name was Jordan, he was only one year older than me. Our families were neighbors. I knew him since I was born. He was my playtime partner. We used to do so many things together. And gradually the friendship turned into love even though I was just five or six back then. I even wanted to marry him. We used to talk about being husband and wife in the future all the time. But then we moved out from Darjeeling and shifted to Canada. I had cried a lot at the thought of leaving him. But he promised me that we will meet again one day. After that I never got the chance to talk to him or see him again because there was no way for me to contact him. I thought with time I would move on and my feelings for him would vanish from my heart. I did move on with my life but the thing is I never fell in love with anyone else after him. I didn't even date anyone else. And today when that jerk kissed me it felt so wrong to me and I felt downright disgusted.

I don't know why but I just didn't find anyone else lovable like that. I wasn't waiting up for Jordan but I couldn't see anyone else the way I used to see him. There was a connection between me and Jordan that I felt with no one else after him. And honestly I was still looking for that especial one whom I would feel a connection with again. And when I will find that person, I would allow myself to fall in love again. It was like I am waiting up for my prince charming who would come in my life and take me away in his world where we would live happily ever after. I know it's very cheesy and sappy even for romance category but I am like that. I wasn't interested in dating random guys for couple of weeks or months and absolutely hated being kissed by creepy jerks like Kol. I wish I could do more to him than just slap him. I should sanitize my mouth immediately.

I closed the door behind me and sighed heavily. The long day left me exhausted and all I want to do now is crash down on the bed. I assumed that Ms. Jenny the house care taker isn't home at the moment. She usually comes very early in the morning and leaves by nine at night. And now it's almost half past eleven. I dragged my tired body upstairs to where my room was. I entered the room and turned on the light and instantly gave out a startled shriek. Because sitting on the edge of the bed was Kol. He was looking down at the floor but when I entered the room he looked up to see me. His eyes held unfriendly gaze, actually hostile would be a better word to describe the look in his cold eyes at the moment. His lips formed a thin line as he stared at me dangerously. I don't know how he found me here. Perhaps he stalked me and then somehow got inside the house. But that doesn't matter anymore. He is here and I am scared. Fear was crawling up my skin. This can't be good. He looked furious and dangerous and I am all alone in the house. So, I did what any sane person would do at that time. I ran away from there. I ran downstairs to get out of the house. But just as I came near the kitchen, I found my way block by him. How is it even possible? How did he get over to me so fast? I started to back away as he approached me like a predator

"Not so brave now, are we?" said Kol with a deadly sneer and a bone chilling glare at me "I wanted us to be on good terms with each other. I have tried to be nice and friendly with you many times but you humiliated me every time. You should consider yourself lucky that you are still breathing after messing up with me. No one gets to live after getting on my bad side" my back hit the kitchen counter and prevented me from backing away more. But Kol was still approaching me, getting closer to me with every step that decreased the distance between us but increased my heart beat more. I felt my throat getting dry and I couldn't utter a single word or even make a little sound. Kol in one phrase looked like a wild beast on hunt and I was his prey for the night. He was standing right in front of me now, so close that our bodies were almost touching. He brushed the back of his fingers against my cheek lightly and tucked some hair strands behind my ear that caused my breath to hitch in my throat with uneasiness and fear. A small gasp escaped my lips as he stared at me with a menacing gaze. Kol smirked at me now, sensing my fear very clearly. It seemed that my fear was pleasing him more and more as it was getting dense with every passing second. Could he be a sadist psychopath killer? Of course he can. The realization didn't do me any good at all moreover, it increased my heart beat to an extreme level and I feared that it might burst in my chest suddenly.

"Don't worry love, I am not going to kill you, not yet at least. A girl of your beauty and fire; it would be more fun to keep you around than kill you. But you need to be punished for what you did princess" Kol leaned in closer to my neck and kissed the nerve vein on my throat. I felt his teeth gazing my skin there. I took a sharp intake of breath as my eyes closed on its own. It wasn't because I was feeling any kind of pleasure in this because I wasn't. All I was feeling was disgust and fear. Before Kol could wrap his arms around me and cage me within him, my hand found a kitchen knife. I didn't put much thought to it and stabbed Kol in his muscled toned abs with the sharp knife. Kol groaned in a little pain and I took the opportunity to push him away and started running for the door. But just as I was about to reach the main door and get out of the house, Kol again stood in my way. A loud gasp escaped my breath this time. No human could stand after getting stabbed like that, let alone look intimidating

"What are you?" I asked in a whisper as I started to back away from him again. His expression was unreadable. For once he wasn't smirking. It felt like the silence before a deadly storm.

"You will find out soon love" before I could run or even realize what's going on, Kol grabbed me. I struggled against his hold. I could free myself for a while from him but it seemed like he let me do that. He was having fun seeing me all scared and desperate to get away from him. I couldn't use the door to get out of the house and there was no other way for me to escape Kol. Having no other choice I ran back upstairs and again I was in the bed room. I locked the door behind me, hoping and praying that the closed door would protect me from him. But Kol entered the room breaking down the door completely and seemed like he didn't need to waste any energy on it. He entered the room with steady steps and approached me slowly. I was cornered and trapped horribly. There was no way for me to escape, no where to hide. I tried to run past Kol but he pushed me down on the mattress using inhuman force on me. I tried to get up and ran for the door again but his arm encircled around my waist from the front and prevented me from going any where. He pushed me down on the bed again. I found myself trapped between Kol and the mattress. I didn't give up on struggling though

"Let go of me" I screamed at him. He wasn't planning on killing me but what he was thinking of doing to me was much more terrifying than dying. So, I had to do everything I could to escape this fatality. I twisted and turned in his hold to make him let go of me. But it did nothing to him; and he wasn't even putting any effort in it at all. Whatever he is, he sure isn't human. The strength he possessed was supernatural and dangerous, destructive

"Enough, with the fighting love, give in already. I can assure you, it will be fun for both of us" this time I turned to face him in the cage he built around me with his arms while hovering over me. I tried hard to push him away from me instead of trying to get out of his hold. Kol was enjoying the torment immensely that he was making me go through; he was enjoying my fighting against him as well. I managed to get up from the bed a little but in a blink, I was back on the mattress again, pinned on it by Kol's massive body. He was on top of me this time not just hovering over me. His body was completely pressing into mine. I tried to get out from underneath him though it was much more difficult than before, I squirmed and moved aggressively but nothing worked. Soon I was getting tired and losing my strength to fight against Kol. Suddenly I felt Kol roaming his hand over my body sinfully, slowly taking it over to my chest and cupping my breast with a smirk on his lips. I slapped his hand away from there and put whatever strength I had left in me to push him away from over my body. I was even digging my nails in his flesh to wound him somehow but to my utmost shock, they were healing more faster than I was making the scratches.

"Why are you doing this to me? What have I done to you?" my hope of saving myself from him was going away slowly. A light sob escaped my throat as getting raped by this non-human Kol seemed inevitable now.

"Many things my love, for one, you drive me crazy. And I want to keep you with me for forever" Kol whispered huskily in my ears as his lips kissed my skin and his hand again went up to my chest. He squeezed the sensitive flesh there, painfully. More sobs escaped my breath and tears started to leak out my eyes. Why is this happening to me? What have I done to deserve this?

"Please stop, don't do this to me" Kol inhaled a deep breath, taking in my scent

"I can't love, I want you. I want to feel your body, I want to taste your…blood" this widened my eyes. Blood? What the hell is Kol? Who would talk about drinking blood? Then something clicked into my mind. Vampires, vampires drink human blood. The next time Kol looked up to see my face, his eyes were turned blood red and colorful veins surrounded them. He looked like a true monster. The horror of his sight was so much that my inside froze over from fear. Suddenly he attacked my neck and sank his sharp teeth in my skin, piercing it brutally and drew blood like a true vampire. An air piercing scream escaped my chest because Kol wasn't just drinking my blood; he was tearing off my clothes as well. I realized more exactly what is about to happen to me. It gave me more strength and I fought back against him as much as I could. Though, nothing worked with him and he was having his way with me. He left my neck, his lips covered in my blood now. The look on his face told me, he was just getting started with me. Kol wiped out the excess blood from his mouth and looked down at me with pure lust that looked simply evil.

Seeing death and destruction so closed to me, all my fear escaped me somehow. This time I stared at Kol with anger and rage that replaced the fear within moments. I don't know how it happened but I was feeling so angry and hateful that I wanted to kill him with my bare hands. It amused Kol to no limit. It kind of distracted him from his evil doing as well. I took the chance and kicked his groin with my knee, hard enough to do some severe damage. Even though he was a vampire, it hurt him. He doubled over in pain and gave me enough time to get away from beneath him. I dashed for the door. But damn vampires for their healing abilities and fast speed, Kol got to me before I could get out of the room.

"I am done with being nice to you" he said with a low growl and next thing I know I was laying back on the bed again with Kol on top of me like before but his moves were more aggressive. I don't know when he spread my legs enough to settle his body in-between my thighs. He just tore off my jeans and underwear effortlessly leaving me exposed and vulnerable under him. He didn't bother to undress himself but I heard him opening the zipper of his pants. Soon I felt him at my entrance. I stiffed right away and struggled against him. However, my struggling this time only pleased him more because I was strength less and weak. My body was all sweaty and I was completely out of energy. I was having a hard time keeping my consciousness even. Though still praying to god to save me with some miracle but nothing like that happened. Kol pushed inside me roughly. I groaned in pain and tried not to scream out loud as more tears started to come out of my eyes. They were tears of both pain and shame. Soon I felt him touching the barrier deep inside me that proved my innocence. Kol stopped for a moment and looked into my eyes

"You are a virgin" he said almost shockingly. Then he looked amused and soon satisfaction washed over his face as a devilish smirk formed over his lips

"Well aren't you full of surprises" he said in a cruel mirthful voice and mercilessly pushed in me, breaking the wall and stealing my innocence in a heart beat. An air piercing scream escaped my chest this time as immense pain shot through my body. But the monster growled in pleasure as my virgin blood strained his manhood. He smelled the scent of the blood in the air that was coming out of my core instantly and his vampire face again came out. He sank his fangs in my skin again and sucked out blood. I don't know what hurt me most but all the pain I was feeling, it was threatening to make me faint. He cruelly kept thrusting in me, not stopping for a moment. I thought every bone in my body would break underneath him right away. His hands were creating bruises all over my body. I felt like dead and the life drained out of me as he kept pounding in and out. I lay like a corpse, not moving, not protesting, or fighting. The pain became too much both physically and mentally and after a while I stopped feeling the pain as well. I became nothing but a dead body with a beating heart in it. Though, tears never stopped flowing out of my eyes, the only thing that proved that I am still alive, unfortunately. I felt him leaving my neck and he started licking the skin on my breasts, biting it now and then. He took a nipple in his mouth and sucked hard and rough. He broke the skin there and made blood rush inside his mouth. I don't know; how long it went on, how long that monster tortured my body various ways but it didn't matter anymore. I felt him coming inside me, making me cry more.

I wished for him to kill me because after what happened, I don't think I would be able to live with myself. He disgraced me for pleasuring his ego and thirst for blood. That monster didn't just take away my virginity, he took away my life from me. He ruined me, left me lifeless. I loathed him for that, I wanted to kill him. But even I knew that's not possible for a weak human like me. The bed sheet was covered with blood, my blood. He pulled out of me and looked into my eyes. My eyes must have turned red with all the tears and crying but also it must look cold and soul-less. What Kol saw, didn't please him a bit?

"Oh dear, I think I destroyed the fire in you" he said calmly and caressed my face softly. This whole time Kol never kissed me for once. Why would he? He wanted me to suffer and kissing is a sign of affection. Besides, he was raping me, not making love to me. I didn't fight against his touch this time. What's the point in fighting now? I just want to die. I don't want anything else. I wanted to tell him to kill me. But I realized that I had lost my voice for the moment as well.

"I don't want you like this. But don't worry, you will be fixed in no time" saying that Kol bit onto his own wrist and drew out blood. Then he pressed his hand on my lips and forced blood into my mouth. I felt the wounds and bruises were healing slowly. I don't know how it was happening but I didn't want to be healed anymore. I wanted to die, I just wanted to die. I can't go on and live my life with this mind scarred memory. My body was completely healed in no time but I don't think I got my virginity back. Kol removed his hand from my mouth and looked into my eyes again

"Now, let's fix your mind" Kol's eyes dilated when he said that and he spoke up in a hypnotic voice

"You won't remember anything. You came home from the Grill and fell asleep" I could just nod my head before my eye lids became heavy and I fell asleep. I hope I really won't remember all these. Some things are better stay forgotten. But little did I know that Kol was far from being done with me and I should really just kill myself because that's the only way to escape him now.

**AN: Okay, this is it for now. I hope to get some more readers for the story even though the theme is quite mature and dark. If you like it then please review. I need to know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry for the late update. Thanks to xxxRena for your continuous support to this story and thanks to tiibouchina for your review. Though I hope to get more response from you I hope someday you would like the story enough to spare some time to write a review for it. Again I should warn you DO NOT READ if you don't like dark fics. This story is rated M for a reason. Enough from me, let go on with the story...  
**

**Chapter 7: Again New Beginning **

I woke up to find Ms. Jenny cleaning up my room. I realized that I was feeling a strange arching pain through out my body for some strange reasons as I tried to move. Perhaps yesterday's walking did that to me. But I am used to of walking. I never felt like this before. Seeing me awake Ms. Jenny bowed her head towards me like she usually does

"Good morning madam" I sat up on the bed though all I wanted to do was fell asleep again. But I can't, I am supposed to meet April and Rebekah today. It also reminded me of that jerk Kol. I wish I could break his jaws for daring to kiss me, asshole. Ms. Jenny was still waiting for me to response. I pushed that creep's thoughts away from my mind and smiled a little at Ms. Jenny.

"Good morning Ms. Jenny" I realized that she wanted to ask me something but she was hesitating

"Is everything alright Ms. Jenny?" she looked troubled at first but then decided to ask me the question she had on her mind

"Are you alright madam?" I frowned at her with confusion but nodded my head anyway

"Yes, Ms. Jenny. I am perfectly fine. Why do you look so worried?" something is wrong, I wonder what. She looked very worried and concerned for me.

"Nothing madam, I was just concerned about you. You look exhausted. I think it's best if you take rest for the day" said Ms. Jenny and I wish I could

"Trust me Ms. Jenny, I want to but I can't. I have to meet someone today who could help me find out about my sister" yes I told Ms. Jenny about Sophia. I think by now almost everyone in the town knows that I am looking for my sister. Ms. Jenny nodded her head only

"Do you want me to bring your breakfast here madam?" I shook my head. I had asked her many times not to call me madam but she said she can't call me by my name. It's kind of weird really.

"Thank you Ms. Jenny but I would rather have my breakfast downstairs" she nodded her head again

"What would you like for breakfast madam?" I thought about it for a moment. Truth to be told I was starving at the moment

"Um… toast, sausage, and boiled eggs" taking the order Ms Jenny left the room to make me breakfast. I got up from the bed and the arching in my body increased. I should really take some painkillers. And why do I feel so strange in between my legs? As if I had sex with someone last night. How absurd it sounds? As if I won't remember having intercourse with someone. I carried my body in the bathroom and looked into the mirror. Oh my gosh! I really look exhausted and weak. The sleep should have done well to me but clearly it didn't. I took a shower that relaxed my muscles and gave me some refreshment but it was far from enough. After getting ready I went downstairs to satisfy my growling stomach. Ms. Jenny already prepared everything I asked for. I started eating a piece of toast first

"Ms. Jenny, I was wondering if you could please tell me whose house is this?" I have asked this question many a times before but she didn't give me a straight answer every time. I was hoping today she would. What's the damage in hoping, right?

"This property belongs to Mr. Mikaelson" replied Ms. Jenny sighing heavily. Though I was glad to get a name out of her but I couldn't help but be more confused. I frowned at her while wondering

"Who is Mr. Mikaelson?" Ms. Jenna looked at me and there was fear and sadness in her eyes

"He is my master and…..you know him too" now, this was creeping me out. Master? The woman was speaking like a character in a horror movie.

"I know him? Please tell me more about him" but Ms. Jenny was turning pale slowly our of fear as I asked her this

"I am sorry madam; I cannot answer you the question. Please enjoy your breakfast" saying that she walked out of the room quickly. This is really weird and not to mention creepy and horror movie like. Why am I staying in this house, is still unknown to me? Something is seriously wrong with this house and this town as well. Sophia was right, something dangerous happens here. I wish to find out about it soon. After getting out of the house, I went straight to the Grill where April and Rebekah must be waiting up for me. I found them right away

"Hey, sorry I am late" I said taking a seat beside April

"Its fine" said Rebekah. She was looking at me with concern in her eyes. Why is everyone giving me this look lately? Well April wasn't.

"Riana, are you alright?" asked Rebekah, her eyes checking me out carefully, god knows looking for what? I smiled at her though confusingly

"Yes, Rebekah, I am fine. Thanks for asking" she just nodded her head but her face said she realized something and wasn't happy about it. She looked over at someone and glared. April and I both followed her gaze and found Kol over at the pool table. He was smirking back at Rebekah and his eyes stopped on me as well for a few seconds. I glared at him heatedly and turned around angrily.

"God damn it, why do I keep meeting this jerk" I muttered more to myself than to them. Rebekah looked back at me

"I am sorry for what Kol did to you yesterday. He is really a lunatic" I frowned at Rebekah confusingly

"How do you know him?" I wondered curiously

"Unfortunately, that happens to be my brother" both April and I choked on our breaths

"What?" I exclaimed really shocked to hear this

"He is your brother?" repeated April for confirmation and Rebekah nodded her head

"Why didn't you say so before?" I asked stunned to learn the new information. I had slapped Kol in front of her and also said so many bad things about him already. What Rebekah must be thinking of me? No, I don't regret what I did; Kol should never have kissed me like that. But I don't want things to turn bad between me and Rebekah either. She is my last hope of finding out about Sophia. Rebekah seemed to have read my mind on this

"Don't worry Riana; I actually totally support your opinion about my brother. He is trouble. You should be more careful" I appreciated Rebekah's concern but it seemed to me that she realized something that was very terrible and I should know about it too. As if she knows something more than I do about myself. However, I also felt that Rebekah wanted to tell me something that she couldn't say to me for some unknown reason.

"Any way let's talk about something more important than my lunatic brother" said Rebekah, April and I giggled at that. I concentrated on what Rebekah was saying though I was feeling uncomfortable because I felt eyes on me the whole time. And I knew perfectly well exactly whose gaze was on me

"I believe Sophia is still in Mystic Falls. There was no record of her leaving town. But I am still not hundred percent sure" said Rebekah

"Do you think she is hiding somewhere in town? May be someone is keeping her hostage because of what she found out?" Rebekah looked guilty for a friction of second but it was gone before I could confirm it

"It's possible" said Rebekah softly with a heavy sigh "I will look into it more" I nodded my head

"Thanks Rebekah, what you are doing for me, I can never do enough to repay you for this" April agreed with me on this

"Yeah, me too" she said and Rebekah smiled at us sweetly. Rebekah is so nice. I wonder why Matt and Jeremy don't like her. Is it just lover's quarrel? Though now I understand why Kol stood up for Rebekah yesterday. I am still really shocked to learn that they are brother and sister. And I have a feeling that there are more shocking things that I have yet to learn about.

**Third Person's POV **

Rebekah entered Kol's room and found him playing with his new play station. She rolled her eyes at him with a deadly glare.

"What the hell are you doing Kol?" asked Rebekah with an enraged voice. She knows that Kol killed Sophia, Riana's sister and she also realized what Kol must have done to her after she slapped him last night. Kol wasn't someone who let go of things easily. Rebekah wanted to warn Riana about Kol because whatever he did to her, he made Riana forget about it. The poor girl remembers nothing. But just as Rebekah was about to speak to Riana about it, Kol had threatened to kill Matt silently that Rebekah's vampire hearing picked up on easily. Rebekah had to shut her mouth but she was feeling extremely guilty since. She even had to lie to Riana about her sister. Giving her false hope that Sophia could be still alive somewhere. Rebekah may not be able to speak to Riana but she was determined to speak to Kol about it and knock some sense into his thick arrogant and egotistical skull.

"Playing Fifa sister" replied Kol without taking his eyes off of the screen. Rebekah gritted her teeth and pulled the plug that shut the game down. Kol groaned in protest and then glared at her

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Rebekah was satisfied to get Kol's full attention. She crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes at her brother.

"May I ask dear brother, what are you doing with Riana?" Kol smirked devilishly at the mention of the name

"Nothing you should be concerned about Bekah" replied Kol at once and with an irritated edge in his voice. Clearly not appreciating her minding in his business

"Look Kol, you already killed her sister. And I know what you are doing now. Stop screwing around with her. She has done nothing to you" Rebekah said with extreme seriousness in her voice. That girl was one of the few people who actually likes her and is being nice with her. She is looking up to her and giving her importance that Rebekah craved for more than anything else though she would never admit it out loud. Rebekah considers Riana and April her friends and she hates that someone even though it's her own brother, is playing around with one of her actual friends. However, Kol only enjoyed her temper

"Oh, I forgot, you are BFFs now. You know Bekah your concern for mortals is getting on my nerves lately. Don't make me kill them just to get rid of your pathetic warnings" Rebekah glared dangerously at him and her eyes turned red as well

"You won't dare to kill my friends Kol" anyone else would have started shivering hearing Rebekah's voice at the moment but not Kol. He glared back at her

"Are you challenging me now?" his own vampire face was coming out. Before they could take the argument further Elijah interrupted them.

"What's going on here?" he asked calmly looking between his two siblings

"Nothing" said Kol without stopping to glare at Rebekah. Rebekah on the other hand said nothing to Elijah and simply kept glaring daggers at Kol. Elijah knew it was not nothing, he had heard every word they said. He wondered what Kol is up to now. But Elijah is sure that it's definitely something bad simply because Kol is involved in it.

"If you say so….Rebekah, we need to talk. Niklaus needs you to go to Italy. There might be another sword there. I will be going with you too" throwing one last glare at Kol, Rebekah walked out of his room with Elijah. Kol turned on his play station again and started to play, not even bothering to think about what Rebekah said for a second. Kol Mikaelson does what pleases him. And he has long plans for his little human prisoner.

**Riana's POV**

"Did you get the text from Rebekah too?" April asked me after catching up with me as I was walking towards my car in the parking lot of the Grill. I nodded my head

"Yeah, I got it just a while ago. She is going to Italy for some family business. But she said she would be back soon" I said to April who sighed out a little

"What you are gonna do until she gets back?" asked April in a wondering voice. I just shrugged my shoulders

"I don't know yet. May be I will look around myself here and there to kill my time" April nodded her head. Just as she was about to speak up again a third voice interrupted us.

"Hello lovelies" we looked up to see Kol standing near us. He was smirking at us, more particularly me. I haven't seen him all day since this morning. And I was very happy about it. But now at the dusk of the day, I am again seeing his face and I don't appreciate it a bit.

"You" I said distastefully that made him smirk more

"Yes me, now I am absolutely sure you were missing me terribly, my princess" before answering him back I looked at April who looked nervous with Kol's presents there.

"April, you should go home. It's getting late" I didn't want April anywhere near that lunatic. She is my friend and like a little sister to me that I never had. I wouldn't want her anywhere near danger and in this case Kol. April didn't want to leave me alone though

"Are you sure you would be alright on your own? Should I get Matt or Jeremy to drop you back to the motel?" April didn't know that I wasn't staying in the motel anymore. I don't know why but I didn't mention it to anyone that I was staying in a stranger's house. Not even to my mom which is absolutely not normal because I tell her everything. Kol turned to April with an unfriendly look on his face and tried not to glare at her. But it was enough to turn April pale with fear

"I appreciate your concern for your friend but I would like you to leave us alone and head straight back home" said Kol and April just nodded her head, just like that and left us. I assumed that she was scared but it still felt strange to me. It seemed like Kol somehow hypnotized her into obeying him. Kol turned his eyes back to me and the devilish smirk returned too. I rolled my eyes to myself and started to walk away from there and towards my car. Kol obviously walked with me

"Come on love, don't be like this" I turned to him sharply and threw a perfect glare at him

"Stop stalking me Kol. Just because you are Rebekah's brother that doesn't mean it's gonna stop me from putting a restraining order against you if you don't stop harassing me constantly" Kol flashed me a wicked kind of grin this time

"That's what attracts me to you the most, your fire and feisty attitude. And I know you are attracted to me too. You want me; I am your secret desire. Just admit it love" he leaned so close to me that I could feel his hot breath on my skin. This guy loves to invade personal space. However, I wasn't surprised to hear him say all these things. Honestly what else can I expect from a maniac like him?

"Ah, now I get it; you are one of the kind who never gives up and possesses a galaxy sized ego. Correct me if I am wrong, my rejection is haunting you even in your sleep. How sad, really" this time I smirked at him and his smirk faltered a little. Huh, score one to me. I started walking again but he stood in my way and blocked my path completely

"Not so fast princess" we looked directly into each others eyes "You are right, I don't like rejections. So I am giving you one more chance, give into me. I promise you will be screaming out my name for more" his wicked smirk was back on his face again. I chuckled darkly this time

"Interesting offer but I would rather die a virgin" I have no idea what's so funny about what I said but Kol was grinning at me like a mad man. I rolled my eyes and shook my head to myself

"Why am I even bothering talking to you?" I pushed him away and prepared to get far from him but Kol held on to my arm to stop me from leaving. I yanked my arm out of his grip

"Don't" I snapped at him angrily then I glared at him with rage in my eyes before turning away from him and get in my car. I missed to see the evil gleam in his eyes. I don't know why or how Kol could get on my nerves so easily. Why can't I just avoid him? Why I react to him because I am sure if I stop reacting to him, he would stop bothering me right away. He enjoys my temper and anger. He said so himself; my feisty attitude is what attracts him to me. So I planned to just avoid him and not react to anything he does the next time we are gonna cross paths with each other. And I know for a matter of fact that we are gonna cross paths with each other many more times in near future.

**AN: Okay this is it for now. I hope you read the story and if you like it then please review. Your reviews are true inspiration for me**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey update time. Thanks for the reviews. WARNING: Rape and violence. So don't read further if you don't like it. On with the story...  
**

**Chapter 8: Learning about the cruel truth **

Ms. Jenny opened the door to let me in the house. She must be cooking dinner because I smelled something mouthwatering from the kitchen.

"The dinner is almost ready madam" she informed me and I smiled politely at her

"It smells delicious Ms. Jenny. Just let me get freshen up first. We could have dinner together" I offered, really meaning it but Ms. Jenny denied politely

"Thank you for the kind offer madam, you are truly great but my job is to look after you and the house. I am not allowed to be friends with you" Ms. Jenny really confuses me with her behaviors. She acts like she is totally under someone's control and she doesn't have any free will at all. She downright acts like an elf. I should really try to find out what's really going on with her.

"Okay Ms. Jenny if you say so. I will be back in a few minutes" I said and climbed up the stairs quickly to get to my room. Once I entered the room I found Kol lying on my bed as if he owns it. Seeing him there I was obviously beyond shocked and not to mention highly confused as well.

"How the hell did you get in here?" I asked more to myself than to him actually but my voice was strong and demanding nonetheless

"Using the door love" I rolled my eyes at his smart ass remark. Why did Ms. Jenny let him in? And more importantly

"What are you doing here Kol?" I asked firmly staying close to the door in case I need to run

"I was waiting for you my princess" said Kol clearly he was mildly enjoying the moment. Then he got up from the bed and I took a step back immediately. Kol noticed it right away and smirked devilishly

"Now now love, let's not play that cat and mouse game again this time. Let's get straight to the fun part of it, shall we?" Kol approached me with steady steps and I was on the verge of running away from there

"What do you mean by again?" I asked wanting to know what he really meant but I had to gather up all my courage to stand there in front of him

"Oh yes, I compelled you to forget. But we can always create new memories love" said Kol flashing me a wicked smirk. My heart cringed inside my chest suddenly. I was getting scared now, no scratch that, I was downright shaking from fear. My hands and feet turned cold suddenly. What was he talking about? And what does he mean by creating new memories? What he is gonna do to me now?

"Don't come any closer to me, I am warning you Kol" suddenly he was behind me and he wrapped an arm around my midsection and forced me inside the room and closed the door behind him. I kicked, I threw punches, I hit him with fists and I did everything a girl could do in a struggle against her predator. But everything seemed futile. Nothing worked against him.

"Let me go…..Ms. Jenny…..help" I screamed at the top of my lungs. The door opened and Ms. Jenny came rushing in the room

"Madam, what is going on?" she asked sounding worried but then she saw Kol and stiffed

"Leave us alone and close the door" said Kol and Ms. Jenny simply bowed her head

"Yes, master" what? This isn't happening. How can Kol be her master? This means Kol is Mr. Mikealson and this is his house. I have been staying in his house for all these days. Ms. Jenny didn't spare me a single glance and walked out of the room and closed the door behind her as asked of her.

"No, don't go, please" I yelled for her but no one came back. Sobs escaped my throat and tears strained my face

"Come on you are unnecessary making a scene love. It's not like we haven't done it before" for a moment I turned into a statue hearing this. What have we done before? He can't mean…I would have remembered if something like that really happened…right? He was bluffing, he had to be bluffing. Kol understood that I didn't believe him

"What, you don't believe me? Hmmm…..let me prove it to you then" in a blink I was on the bed. Kol came up over me. My heart threatened to burst in my chest with fear. I tried to push him away. I refused to open my legs to him. But he held on to my knees so hard that I though they are gonna crack and break under pressure. He forced my legs open and settled himself in between.

"You can enjoy this too love, all you need to do is just give in" I glared at him and made a disgusted face. I was trying to hurt him and wound him every way possible. But they were all just pleasuring him more

"Fine, your choice" said Kol as his hands roamed over my bare thigh. I was wearing a skirt today, so he didn't need to do anything to expose my legs. I tried to get away from his wondering hand but he stilled me using strength. His grip was bruising and painful. Tears were coming out of my eyes uncontrollably. I never felt so helpless in my whole life. Who knows how many times Kol did this to me? But the question is why don't I remember anything? What is Kol really? A psychopath who can control minds? He has to be something supernatural. May be a demon or evil spirit or something like that? But he is Rebekah's brother. So if Kol is something supernatural then what it makes Rebekah? Is she something like him too? Is that why Matt and Jeremy wanted me and April to stay away from her? Is that why she is good at finding things? Because she possesses supernatural abilities

"Please, stop…..why are you doing this to me?" I asked in a whimpering voice as Kol's hand slid down my thigh and touched my most private place where no one has ever touched before. Or maybe someone did and I don't remember it happening. The mere thought made me want to cry out loud.

"Because, I hate to get bored and you are perfect for my entertainment" my mouth got bitter as I heard him say this. I kept feeling more disgusted. I felt impure; now that he was touching me. And I wanted nothing more than to just burn up my body and vanquish the filthiness his touches were leaving on my skin

"Do me a favor and just kill me, I bet that will entertain you too" I spat at him hatefully. While his hand was touching me mercilessly, his lips were gazing my skin on my neck and throat. He was putting brutal kisses which were making me cringe from inside each and every time. I felt nothing but disgust with his touch and I was far from responding to them and even my body co-operated with my mind.

"I don't want to kill you, not yet at least because keeping you alive ensures much more fun;" that's why he is keeping me in this house. But why the hell I am staying here? Why can't I just leave? Why I don't want to leave even though I wanted to? This entire situation is twisted. Kol left my skin and captured my lips with his. He kissed me hard and strong but I just protested against his mouth, and never kissed him back. I felt his thumb rubbing the nerve bundle at my bottom and I squeezed my eyes shut to be able to endure the pain that I was feeling. And no it wasn't pleasuring me a bit. Kol growled angrily because clearly he wanted my body to response to his touches positively

"Stop resisting already" he said impatiently leaving my now swollen mouth. I glared at him hatefully

"You are sick. I will never be willing for you" his lips formed a thin line as he gave me an evil smile. He leaned closer and whispered into my ear in a growling husky sound that sent shivers down my spine

"I will take that as a challenge" and he ripped my shirt off and unhooked my bra as well. He tore off the piece of clothe from my body completely. I instantly covered myself with my arms and tried to get away from Kol. But like my previous attempts, this time also I failed to get away from him. I was back again underneath the monster. I was trying hard to save whatever dignity I had left in me. But Kol wasn't ready to show me any mercy tonight. He held onto my wrists and pinned my hands above my head, exposing my bare chest to him. He started kissing my breast hungrily and I kept squirming and struggling underneath him. Hopelessly trying to get away from him even though I knew it's useless to fight against him. He took in one nipple in his mouth and sucked hard, rolling his tongue over it as well. I groaned in protest and tried to get away from his working mouth. I felt him getting hard against me through the layers of clothes and he rubbed himself against my core, to arouse both of our feelings. Light sobs escaped my breath as his mouth kept molesting my chest. At first he was going rough and brutal but then he suddenly turned soft. Instead of downright torturing my body, he started to ravish it with tenderness. He left my chest and started to kiss my jaw line and throat lightly. He covered my mouth with his and started to kiss my lips softly. This time though I didn't kiss him back but I didn't protest either. His hands left mine and I immediately dug my nails into his shoulder blade and drew blood to make him feel some pain. He didn't pay any attention to that and started to roam his hand over my side seductively.

I never stopped trying to push him away but the desperation to get away from him started to decrease slowly. This time when his hand cupped my bare breast, I felt my nipples hardening against his touch. Both of us realized that my body has started to give in already. I was horrified at the new changes however, Kol was smirking satisfyingly. How can my body just betray me like this? Traitor. Now I hated my own body more than I hated Kol.

"I hate you. I will never forgive you for doing this to me" I said with all the hate and rage I was feeling for my own body and Kol

"I will never ask for your forgiveness in the first place love. Now shut up and enjoy the pleasuring moments with me" saying that Kol started sucking on my nipple and this time I felt my bottom getting wet because of the pleasure sparks. I blamed it on the hormones. I cursed my traitor body again and again. How could it just betray me like this? However, I never let myself moan for once. This is rape; I am not supposed to enjoy it. Kol smelled my arousal and smirked against my skin.

"Someone is getting wet for me" he ripped my underwear away from my body and pushed two fingers inside me.

"Stop it…don't" a gasped escaped my mouth as he pumped his fingers in and out. I felt my core heating up without my permission. Kol growled in pleasure as more essence dripped out my bottom. My scent was driving him crazy. He was already hard like rock. He pulled his hand out from in between my legs and licked off my juice from his fingers.

"I always knew you would taste delicious" he said, impressed and with a smirk on his lips as usual. He freed himself from his pants and boxers. Soon I felt him against me, ready to enter my body. I closed my eyes shut sending my mind to somewhere else, far away from this hell, miles apart from this monster. I was sure that I would feel the pain of losing my virginity when he would invade me. But to my utmost shock, there wasn't any barrier in the first place. So, it was true. Something happened between us before. Tears escaped my eyes at the realization. I was feeling so disgusted and filthy like gutter.

"What it is, my love? Shocked to find out that you weren't a virgin?" he was completely inside me now. Though I wasn't a virgin but I was feeling extremely uneasy and not to mention I was feeling quite dead from inside already. Kol pulled out only to thrust back into me. I gasped out loudly as he did that. But he groaned in pleasure

"God you feel so good" he started pulling and pushing at a fast speed. I had to grab the bed sheet to support myself so that I wouldn't break apart in pieces then and there. His pace kept increasing and increasing and he wasn't even getting tired of it. I forbade my body to move along with him and let him do whatever he was doing with it to spoil it for the rest of my life. Suddenly he attacked my neck and I felt him sinking his fangs in my vein. A scream escaped my lungs that filled the air of the room. Kol was drinking my blood with deep satisfaction as he kept pounding into me. The pain and hurt of his thrusts were turning into pleasure for me but I held myself back from feeling anything else but hate and loathing. It wouldn't take a genius to figure out that Kol was actually a vampire. As ridiculous as it sounds but my situation erased all the doubts for me. Vampires exist in the world for real and I was getting raped by one at the moment. I felt Kol releasing inside me and he forced an orgasm out of me as well but it was completely unwilling. After he was done raping my body and drinking my blood, he rolled over me and lay beside me with a satisfied look on his face.

I was lying still on the mattress, staring at the space without blinking. I didn't try to run away this time. What's the point in doing that now? Kol turned his face towards me and stared at me while caressing my face softly with his hand, almost lovingly. I didn't jerk his hand away neither I felt anything while he touched me so lightly. My body was covered with sweat, blood and in some places, Kol's saliva. My hair was spread over on one side of the pillow beside my face. Kol sighed in contentment though

"You are beautiful" he said as if meaning it and maybe he was

"So you are a vampire" I said almost sounding like a stoned person. Kol sighed lightly and nodded his head

"I knew you would figure it out" I avoided looking at his face at any cost

"How many times you have raped me before?" I asked in a whisper. My voice shook a little when I asked that even though I didn't want it to. Kol rolled his eyes at me

"Let's not talk about such unpleasant things love" I couldn't help but sigh out heavily as tears rolled down my eyes silently. I moved his hand away from my face slowly and thankfully he let me. I got up in a sitting position on the bed. I wrapped the thin blanket around my body to cover myself as much as possible. Kol's eyes were following my every moment. I touched the biting wound on my neck and flinched lightly. There were many other bruises all over my body. Kol sat up too and he bit onto his own wrist and held the bleeding hand in front of my mouth. I had to look at him this time though with questioning eyes

"Drink, it will heal you" said Kol in an ordering voice. I darkly snorted at that. A murderer is trying to save someone's life, what an ironical situation.

"You are showing humanity now, it doesn't suit a monster like you" I tried to get away from him saying that but Kol gritted his jaws and grabbed onto my hair to keep me in place and forced his hand onto my lips. Blood filled my mouth and I started to gulp it down quickly to keep myself from choking.

"As much as I would love to keep you marked, I don't want you to draw unnecessary attention to yourself" as my body absorbed his blood my wounds and bruises started to heal magically. Then suddenly I remembered something that Kol said to me once. He dropped his hand from my mouth when the major wounds were healed. I wiped out the blood from my lips with my hand. I took a deep breath for the first time after a long time

"Were you saying the truth when you said my sister got killed by a vampire?" my heart beat again spiked up to a maddening level. Kol heard the beating of my heart clearly because his eyes stopped over my chest. As if he could see my heart through my skin. It was pounding against my rib cage insanely. Kol sighed out a little and looked back up at my face again and nodded his head lightly

"Yes, I was saying the truth" realization hit me that Sophia is no more. But I felt like I already knew it. But still it caused me to break down completely. What just happened to me didn't matter to me anymore. My sister is dead and I am never gonna see her again. Tears started to flood my eyes once again and sobs escaped my throat. Kol suddenly grew uncomfortable around me. Then I realized something much more terrifying and unimaginably horrible

"Did you kill my sister?" I asked not fearing him anymore. I was surprised to hear my own voice. The question didn't come out as whisper but my tone was firm and strong, kind of intimidating. Kol's silence answered my question loudly

"You did, didn't you?" Kol sighed out frustratingly

"Look I am a vampire and vampires kill humans, without remorse and without thinking about it for a second. It's natural for us, and that's the way it is. There is nothing you can do about it" saying that Kol got up from the bed and left the room after redressing himself properly. I brought my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them, almost curling up into a ball. Never in my life had I thought I would hear something like this. I felt so much pressure inside me that I felt like dying of suffocation. What did Sophia do to meet such awful fate? I could literary imagine and feel how painful her death must have been. What did I do to deserve getting trapped with her murderer? I was supposed to go back home, take care of Sophia's kids, and support my parents through this tough time. Instead I landed myself in the worst kind of situation. Now I am never going back home and my parents would spend the rest of their lives waiting for their daughters. I just hope they wouldn't come in this town looking for us. They shouldn't make the same mistakes I did.

**AN: So, how was it? I would really like to hear from you and get your opinions and ideas about the story. I helps me write a story, really. Please read and review**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Even though I am not getting any response from the story but still I decided to continue it because in the end that turns out to be a good decision. So here goes another chapter. I thank xxxRena from the bottom of my heart for your continuous support to this story. But I do hope to get more reviews. Anyway the story continues from here...  
**

**Chapter 9: Failed to be Free**

I looked at my own reflection in the mirror. I hated what I was seeing before my eyes. I wasn't this person yesterday; helpless, imprisoned and controlled by a cruel monster. I used to be free, spiritual and strong. What have I turned into? Even if I find a way to escape this prison which seems impossible for a weak and powerless human like me but even if somehow I succeed in escaping Kol Mikaelson, how am I going to escape this person that I have become over night? How would I get back my old self? After learning the truth about Sophia and after suffering such things, how would I be able to live with myself? Kol said to me last night that there is nothing that I can do about what happened to Sophia or what happened to me. He was right about that however, Kol was wrong about one thing. There is something that I can do about my life. I may not be able to kill him for murdering my sister and raping me but I can kill myself and escape his prison forever and he can't do anything about it. I wouldn't have to see myself like this either. I walked back into the bedroom from the bathroom. Ms. Jenny was there, looking concerned for me. I don't blame her for leaving me alone. She was as much helpless as I was. I don't think she left the house all night like usually she does. And perhaps hasn't slept all night either. Her eyes said it clearly. It's six in the morning already, she should take a nap

"Should I bring something for you to eat madam?" I shook my head

"No, thanks Ms Jenny. I just want to sleep for some time. You should go and take some rest too" she wanted to protest but then thinking of something she didn't and bowing her head, she left the room. I closed the door and locked it from inside. I had found a blade earlier in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. I couldn't bring myself to sit on the bed. That's where I was raped last night and may be many other nights which I don't remember at all. I sat on the floor instead, leaning against the bedside. I took the blade in my right hand and held the wrist up of the left hand. Then closing my eyes, I sliced my skin with it. Blood rushed out of the cut and dripped out like water from tap. I had cut the main vein there and it's not gonna stop bleeding as long as blood remains in my body. I threw away the blade across the room and just sat there motionless. I wanted to talk to mom and dad and my angel nephews but I didn't dare to call them. It was hard enough already for me to handle that I am committing suicide. I never thought I would do it ever in my life. If I talk to them, I wouldn't be able to bring myself to kill me which is the only way of escaping this prison. But that didn't stop me from thinking about them.

My clothes were slowly getting covered with my own blood. I was slowly losing my consciousness. I don't know how long it took for me to faint. But I remembered my body hitting the wooden floor lightly and darkness consumed me suddenly.

**Third Person's POV **

Kol was being restless for some reasons he didn't even know himself. He tried everything; he drank rich wine, played games on his play station and even killed two people, just for the fun of it. He did everything that he usually have fun doing so. But nothing was working on him today. Since he left the human girl in his cottage, he isn't finding peace anywhere. The way she looked at him after learning the truth that he killed her sister, it changed something inside him suddenly. For the first time in a thousand years including the one hundred years he spent in a coffin, Kol Mikaelson was thinking that he perhaps shouldn't have killed someone. That girl Sophia was just a mean to satisfy his hunger for blood. He could have let her go after fulfilling his thirst. But he didn't. He killed her and enjoyed it like all the other kills in his immortal life. Why should he feel sorry for killing someone, a mere human? He is a vampire; it's his nature to kill. He has killed many people over years and centuries and he will kill in the future years as well. Humans are meant to die, they are born to die. Vampires are meant to live forever, for eternity. So what if he killed her sister? Her sister could have died in a car accident or at the hand of another mortal criminal or may be by another vampire. She could have died in a sickness for god's sake. Humans are so pathetically fragile as if they are meant to get killed somehow.

Kol was right in his place. Well that's what he thought. Why should he even think about a human that he killed so carelessly, let alone feel guilty for doing it? Guilty, what's there to feel guilty about? Kol has killed before, he never felt guilty then so why now? No, he wasn't feeling guilty, he was getting frustrated actually. The way his little human prisoner looked at him, that gaze, Kol just couldn't get it out of his head. That girl should really get over her sister's death and accept it that she got killed by a vampire. Kol has lost his brother too. When Finn died, he felt sad but he got over it, didn't he? He moved on with his immortal life. Then why that insignificant human would keep pinning over her sister's death. And more importantly why the hell Kol is even bothering to think about her?

Kol was supposed to keep her imprisoned, use her body and feed on her whenever he pleases. Then when he is gonna get bored of her, he would kill her. That was the plan all along. And yes, he also wanted to break her down, destroy her mind and soul and he did that successfully last night. When that girl realized that her sister is dead she had literary broken down from inside. Kol should be happy about this and celebrate, not pace in his room restlessly because he couldn't forget about the devastated and dead looking face of that mere human girl. You just play around with your toys, and shouldn't think about their feelings and emotions. Then why Kol should waste time on thinking about her feelings and emotions or what ever she thinks of him. These things are for mortal's doings not for immortal being like him. Feeling humanity or feeling for mortals is the greatest weakness for a vampire. And Kol refused to be weak in anyway. Everything is that human's fault. She was driving him crazy without even knowing about it. Kol better get rid of her before she does something more troublesome to him.

Klaus noticed his younger brother being unnaturally restless. This wasn't like Kol. He always stays carefree and the only thing matters to him is getting entertained and have fun, enjoy his life. So, Klaus couldn't help but wonder, what got Kol act like this. He knew that his brother was up to something lately. But as long as whatever he does, doesn't cause any problem to him; Klaus doesn't want to get involved in Kol's business. Actually wants to stay far away from it. But observing Kol's behavior lately, Klaus had no choice but to get curious about his brother's life.

"Kol, you seem troubled. What it is that's bothering you brother?" asked Klaus when Kol got downstairs to get out of the house and go back to the cottage. He is gonna kill that human tonight and end her story for good. He wanted to keep that girl around him for entertainment but she was causing him more trouble than doing him any good. He is better off without her. Though he had to admit, he is gonna miss that gorgeous body and that pretty face of hers. She was quite addicting for a mere human.

"Nothing you should be concerned about brother. See you later;" saying that Kol walked out of the house. Klaus stared at his way for some time. He knew Kol well enough to realize that his brother is being a troublemaker again. Kol has always been wild and uncontrollable. Sometimes even more than Klaus himself, Kol was capable of creating serious troubles. He was famous for it even when they were humans. Klaus really hopes that he wouldn't have to be concerned about anything this time involving Kol. He has enough already on his plate, he didn't want extra baggage for the time being.

Kol entered the cottage looking house in a mood of confrontation and killing. But just as he entered, his nostrils filled with the smell of blood. He also noticed the blood dropping from the corner of the ceiling of the downstairs. Kol went to Riana's room in vampire speed and found her lying on the floor, covered in her own blood. She was trying to bleed herself to death. Her heart beat and pulses were still there but they were very slow and in a about to stop condition. Without thinking much Kol kneeled down beside her and quickly bit onto his own wrist then make an unconscious Riana drink his blood. Her wounds healed in no time but she already lost so much blood that it seemed impossible for her to stay alive. A moment ago Kol was thinking about killing her and getting rid of her forever and now Kol picked her up from the floor and rushed to his car to get to the hospital to save her life.

No one knows why this change happened suddenly. Not Kol himself. All he knew that he needs to save this girl and keep her alive. He tried to convince himself that it is just because he wasn't done playing with her yet or perhaps it was because he wanted to kill her himself and enjoy it and if she dies on her own, he would miss out on the fun of it. He again convinced himself that he just wants to keep her around longer because beauty like hers is rare in this world. He also told himself that the only reason he is saving her is because she is his prisoner and how could she get free from him without his permission. Kol gave himself many logical reasons for saving the human girl's life but he didn't dare to even think about the real reason for doing this. Kol Mikaelson is a thousand years old original vampire. The sun can turn cold but he can't fall for a mere human. Falling in love, the mere concept is ridiculous for Kol. He will never let it happen. Once this human is alive and well again, she is gonna receive severe punishment for this insolent act. Kol will ensure that personally.

**Riana's POV **

I wasn't planning to wake up again. But I did anyway and when I opened my eyes I found myself in a hospital, lying on the bed. I don't know how it is possible. I think someone saved me. Ms. Jenny or worse Kol? Why would he bother saving me? Isn't he done with me already? How much more he wants to torture me? When I looked around I found a lady doctor checking my reports. She noticed me awake and smiled at me politely

"How are you feeling Riana?" she asked me softly. Instead of answering that I asked

"How did I get here?" the doctor sighed heavily

"A guy named Kol-" the mere mention of his name turned me pale and a sob escaped my throat. Seeing the reaction the doctor frowned at me with confusion

"Do you know him?" I nodded my head vehemently

"He….he…is" the doctor sat on the bed near me and held my hand tightly for comfort and support

"I know, he is a vampire but how do you know him?" she asked curiously and with concern. More cries escaped my lips

"He killed my sister…and now he is keeping me imprisoned in his house" I could barely speak but she understood anyways

"That's why you tried to kill yourself?" she asked and I simply nodded my head "I didn't have a choice"

"That evil git, I knew he was lying to me" said the doctor more to herself than to me

"Is he here? Please don't let him get to me. You don't know what he is doing to me" I helplessly cried to the doctor and desperately asked her to save me from that monster. The doctor calmed me down as much as possible

"Listen to me, don't worry. You won't have to go back to him. I know some people who could help you. There are other vampires in town who are good people. They could help you" hearing her talk I found some hope in my heart. Maybe I won't have to die to get away from him.

"Thank you doctor-"

"Call me Meredith" I nodded my head, memorizing her name

"Would they really help me?" Meredith gave me an assuring look

"They would, but first you need to get out of this hospital. He would be coming here soon" I panicked hearing this but Meredith helped me calm down again. I got ready and Meredith sneaked me out of the hospital using the fire exit. We get in her car and she drove us up to a huge house that I have never seen before.

"This boarding house belongs to the Salvatore brothers. They are vampires too but the good ones" I trusted her blindly. It's not like I have a lot of options in this matter

"Are there other vampires like Kol? I mean bad ones" Meredith nodded her head as we got out of the car

"Kol is an original. Means he is one of the first created vampires. Over a thousand years old. He and his siblings were turned into vampires by their mother who was a witch" explained Meredith

"Siblings? You mean Rebekah is a vampire too" I asked stopping in front of the car. Meredith stopped walking too and nodded her head looking straight into my eyes

"There are more though. However, his brother Klaus is a hybrid. He is both a vampire and a werewolf. And the strongest of them all" where the hell did I come? This town is full of supernatural dangerous creatures. Vampires, witches and werewolves and even hybrids, this is too much to digest at once. But there is no point in doubting all these. Now I understand why Sophia had to come here in such a rush. Mystic Falls in full of Mysteries and Sophia attracted mystery like magnet attracts iron

"Is there no way to kill them?" Meredith looked at me knowing why I wanted to know this above everything else

"An average vampire, like Damon or Stefan Salvatore, they can be killed by an ordinary wood stake straight through their hearts but originals are tough to kill" she told me about how to kill an original and about the daggers and also about the compulsion. I understood then, why I was living in that house without wanting to and why I couldn't leave town when I thought about it. She also told me that they are looking for a cure now for a girl named Elena who was recently turned into a vampire. By the time we entered the house I knew a bit of almost everything. We did take a slow walk from the parking space from the door. The door was already open and Meredith entered freely. I entered behind her hesitatingly. My eyes fell on a guy I have never met before. He didn't look much older than me actually we looked about the same age.

"Riana, this is Stefan Salvatore" I didn't know what to say or do so I just stared at him

"Meredith is everything alright?" asked Stefan with concern in his voice. Meredith told him everything about me that I told her

"Stefan, please you have got to help her out. She needs to go back home. Her family is waiting for her return" Stefan was in deep thoughts. I was praying to god that he would agree to help me and find a way to do it actually

"The only way to free her of his compulsion is to dagger him. But Klaus possess all the daggers now" said Stefan more to himself than to us. I was sitting on the couch. Hearing about all the impossibilities from Stefan, I again started to feel dead from inside. I brought my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them

"So, I guess it's impossible to escape him. You should have never saved me Meredith" I said in a whispering voice. She was sitting right beside me. I felt her wrapping an arm around my shoulders

"Don't lose hope Riana. We will find a way to free you from him" said Meredith to me then looked at Stefan

"There has to be a way Stefan" Stefan sighed heavily and ran a hand over his face

"Meredith we can't do anything as long as she is under Kol's compulsion" stated Stefan clearly and a tear escaped my eyes but then suddenly he went stiff and thought of something

"Bill Forbes knew how to break vampire compulsion using self mind power and now Caroline knows how to do it" Meredith's face lit up hearing this

"She can help Riana, break the compulsion on her mind" said Meredith hopefully and Stefan nodded his head

"Exactly" I had no idea what they were saying. But after Stefan explained to me what they were planning to do, I felt alive again seeing the light of a new hope. When we were in the middle of discussion about how to execute our plan, the door of the boarding house opened again and a guy entered the house wearing everything in black. He had piercing blue eyes. I have seen him before at the Grill twice, I think. He must be Damon

"I knew you would have brought her here" he said straight to Meredith and obviously about me. She frowned at him with confusion

"How do you even know her?" asked Meredith and I had the same question on my mind and by the looks of it Stefan was wondering the same thing

"Well, I don't but the evil ass vampire Kol does and he has kidnapped Elena the minute he didn't found her in the hospital" a gasped escaped my mouth and both Stefan and Meredith got shocked hearing the news

"Kol wouldn't dare to hurt Elena. Klaus will kill him" stated Meredith confidently

"He isn't planning on hurting her but he is keeping her hostage and threatened to do whatever he pleases with her, if you know what I mean" said Damon, I could tell that he was extremely worried and tensed even about Elena though he is not showing it much. I felt guilty that another innocent girl got tangled with that evil because of me. If I hadn't run from the hospital, Elena wouldn't be kidnapped.

"We need to save Elena" said Stefan at once

"I know, and for that we have to give her back. It's her Kol wants" said Damon looking directly at me now for the first time. The thought that I have to go back to that devilish monstrous creature again certainly shook me from inside. Why I didn't just die before Kol found me in the first place? Why is this happening to me?

"Damon, we can't just give her up. There must be a way to get Elena back from Kol without handing her over to that son of a bit-" Meredith stopped talking because the look on Damon's face said it clearly that he isn't ready to take the risk when it involves Elena. Stefan wasn't saying anything at all but I could tell that he is with his brother on this

"We can't put Elena's life in danger for her" of course, I am a stranger for him, a no body. Why would they risk their friend's life for some random girl like me? In a blink Damon was in front of me in vampire speed

"I am sorry but you need to go back to him" said Damon and the next thing I knew, I blacked out. I don't know how long I stayed unconscious. But when I opened my eyes again, I found myself back in that cottage in the woods. I was lying on the same bed where awful things were done to me. I was again back in the lion's den. I closed my eyes again not wanting to wake up yet. I wish this was just a nightmare only. I wish I had woken up to find myself back home. Home, I would never be able to see it again. I wonder what everyone must be doing there. I haven't talked to mom in two days. She must be worried for me. But I guess I will never be able to talk to her again or with anyone else for that matter. I am a prisoner after all.

Damon must have handed me over to Kol to save Elena. I wasn't holding any grudge against him for doing this to me. First of all I was nothing to him, second he is a vampire after all and humanity is something they are incapable of possessing I guess. And thirdly he needed to save Elena who is apparently not only his friend but his love as well. But all these reasons didn't stop me from feeling hurt though. Why is it that all the vampires think human life is just for the taking? We are as much sentient being as they are? Yes, less strong, less fast and extremely fragile than they are but we have feelings, we feel pain and happiness. Besides, every vampire was a human once. How can they think of us so little? May be that's the way it is for them but that doesn't mean it's not wrong. I refused to accept that humans don't have a right to live and live freely.

And if I hadn't depended on a vampire to save me, maybe I would have had a chance at living and get away from Kol successfully. May be if I had found a trustworthy human instead, I wouldn't be in this house again. And after all the arguments in my mind, I came to only one conclusion and that is I hate vampires, more than anything else in this world probably. And no matter what, I would always hate them. I wish I could turn into a hunter someday. They are an abomination of the nature. And if some miracle happens to wipe out their kind from this earth, that day would be the happiest day of my life. But that's just a wishful thinking. Vampires are walking down this world for over a thousand years now and there is nothing that could kill them all. I sighed heavily that the thought.

"I know you are wake" the voice made me snap open my eyes but I didn't dare to look at him. I closed my eyes again and curled up into a ball as if that would save me from him. I heard Kol sighing out in frustration. Suddenly he grabbed my upper arm and pulled me up in a sitting position on the bed and then forced me to look at him. A few hair strands fell over my face as he shook me a little roughly. I was looking straight into his deep brown eyes without blinking. I wasn't scared of him anymore. What more could he do to me? He has already taken away everything from me. My innocence, my freedom, my sister and in one word my life. There is nothing else for me to lose and for him to destroy. So why should I fear him? Besides, if he kills me then he would be doing me a real favor. Kol saw something in my eyes that amused him and he smirked at me evilly

"You really hate now, don't you love" he tried to caress my cheek but I slapped his hand away from my face and glared at him with all the hate and rage I was feeling inside me at the moment. It made him hold onto my chin roughly

"I have told you before, I like your feisty attitude girl but the stunt you pulled today, it's unforgivable. You need to be punished" said Kol casually as if we were having a friendly conversation. Though there was an unavoidable edge in his voice that threatened to make me shiver from fear but I refused to be afraid of him. I didn't even bother to care about what he was saying let alone be scared of the thought of punishment from him. Kol noticed that I was just hearing him talk but not really listening to what he was saying. It angered him to no limit

"Pay attention when I am talking to you human" I have never heard someone using the word human as an abuse. But I guess for a vampire, it was a perfect slang word. Kol pushed me back on the bed and trapped me between the mattress and him as he was hovering over me. His body weight put pressure on my weak body and the closeness of him disgusted me to no end. I didn't hesitate in showing him my hatefulness for being so close to him. Kol stared at me for a few moments before he spoke up with a dangerous tone of voice

"You will never dare to kill yourself again" he sneered at me with rage presence in his eyes. I couldn't help but glare back at him and tried to push him off of me aggressively

"I will do whatever I want. I refuse to follow orders from a monster like you" I said through my gritting jaws but with a calm and firm voice. Kol smirked at that however, I could tell he was boiling with anger from inside. He considers me his slave and prisoner and getting such attitude from me was poking him in all the wrong places for sure.

"Is that so? Very well then, I can always make you follow my orders" of course, now he would compel me to never kill myself. And it just increased my hate level more for him and his kind. Kol looked deep into my eyes and his own eyes dilated

"You will forget everything about vampires. You will forget everything that happened between us since last night. You won't remember who killed your sister. You will keep searching for her. You won't remember anything at all that happened with you since you came back from Grill yesterday night" and I found myself saying

"I won't remember anything" I closed my eyes for a moment and when I opened them again, I was confused as to why I was lying on bed in such an awkward position. I got up from the bed and wondered where Ms. Jenny was. She must be in the kitchen cooking dinner. God I am starving.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Thanks xxxRena and koko for your reviews. Here goes the story...  
**

** Chapter 10: Cruelty Without Limit  
**

It's been three days since Rebekah went to Italy for family business. I found nothing on my own about Sophia. So naturally, I had no other option but to wait up for Rebekah to return to Mystic Falls.

"Mom, I know, I know…..look just let me try one more time. I really believe that Rebekah can help me find out something about Sophia. This is my last try, after this I promise I am coming back straight home. Just trust me on this mom….okay….yeah bye. I will talk to you later" I hung up and slipped the phone back in my jeans pocket. Mom was really insisting me to come back home. But I wanted to give it another try with Rebekah's help this time. Otherwise, I would keep regretting it my whole life that I gave up on Sophia so easily. I was actually heading towards the Grill and walking through the parking lot. Suddenly my cell phone vibrated in my pocket signaling me that I have got a text from someone. It was from April, she was wondering where I was. I was typing the reply to her when I walked straight into someone. Thankfully the person didn't let me fall back, he even steadied me on my feet and helped me regain my balance.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry, I was-" while apologizing I looked up to see the person who saved me from an embarrassing fall. But when I saw the person whom I was apologizing to, I immediately shut my mouth. Because standing in front of me was none other than Kol. And with his trade mark smirk plastered on his lips as usual. I rolled my eyes this time

"I am taking my apology back" saying that simply I tried to pass by him but he blocked my way

"That's very ungrateful of you, and mean. I saved you from breaking a few bones in your body and you are being rude to me. That's not fair love" I glared at him as he called me love but then scoffed darkly at his remark

"Do you honestly think I am stupid enough not to realize that you deliberately let me walk into you? Move out of my Kol" Kol smirked and put his hands up in surrender

"Okay you got me. Actually I wanted to talk to you" I sighed heavily. I better listen to him or he would keep nagging me for this. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at him straight but with not such a friendly look

"About what?" my voice was laced with annoyance but Kol grinned happily anyway as I gave him a chance to talk to me

"I want us to start over again and stop being unfriendly towards each other" I read his face carefully to see if he was just kidding around with me or is he really serious? And what I saw I realized that he was being very serious. But I wasn't ready to give him a chance so easily. After all he did dare to kiss me in front of everyone, not to mention the embarrassment he caused me that day. How would I know by extending a hand of friendship, he isn't actually planning to do something terrible with me something worse? What if this is a part of getting back to me for slapping him in front of everyone? Though he is Rebekah's brother but I can't trust him and I won't. Actually I would be a fool to let him be friends with me so easily.

"Okay, I will think about it" I said in a rude considering tone and tried to walk away from him but he stood in my way again. I squeezed my eyes shut and sighed out in frustration. How I wish to just yell at him!

"What now?" I asked keeping patience in my voice though it was quite hard for me to do. Kol was just smiling at me now, not smirking for the first time

"It's gonna take Rebekah a few more days to come back to Mystic Falls" he said and I raised my eye brows at him in a questioning manner

"So?" Kol sighed out lightly

"So, if you want, I can help you looking for your sister. I am better at finding out things than Rebekah" we stared at each other for a few seconds before I spoke up again

"Thanks for the offer but I would rather wait for Rebekah" this time I succeeded in walking away from him but he kept up with me

"Look, I get it that you don't like me. But I deserve a chance to make it up for...you know…..the kiss" I shook my head to myself as I kept walking while ignoring him completely "Besides, you slapped me for that, so we are even now. Then why still fight over on that" he talked as if I am his girlfriend and he is trying to reason with me not to break up with him. I turned to him sharply stopping in my track

"Listen, you deserved that slap and we are far from being even" Kol sighed heavily, it was clear that he was getting impatient too.

"Then let me help you and get even. Come on, don't you want to go back home and be with your mom and dad again" well that was true, I wanted to go back home but that doesn't mean I am gonna get involved with a jerk like him

"Oh and you are such a responsible citizen trying to help out the poor girl. I don't need your help Kol. And if you really want to help me then just leave me the hell alone" I again started walking away from him in fast pace

"Fine! be a stuck up stubborn. See if I care. But you will never know what really happened to your sister" that stopped my feet from walking away further. I turned around to face him again. He was looking at me seriously. I walked up to him with firm and confident steps

"Kol, I swear if you are in the mood of making fun of my situation, I will kill you" Kol inhaled a deep short breath

"I am being serious" I stared at his face for a few seconds and searched for anything that would give him away and let me know that he is just joking around with me like last time

"Fine, what do you know?" I asked already deciding that I won't believe anything he is going to say to me

"I don't know anything yet but-" he smirked again "I know where we will find out at least something about Sophia"

And that's how it started. For next couple of days Kol and I went to various kinds of places that I never thought of going to. At first things between us always stayed heated. Kol annoyed me so much with his cockiness and egotistical behavior that I had to reason with myself every moment for letting Kol help me find out about Sophia. The only reason I let Kol stick around me was because he was coming up with results and it gave me hope that I would be able to find Sophia somehow and very soon. By the end of the week, I found Kol tolerable. My disliking towards him was fading away slowly. He stopped irritating me or I should say I stopped feeling annoyed with him. And before I knew it I actually started to like his company. I started to look forward to meet him every day. I started to laugh at his jokes and actually talk with him in a friendly civilized way.

Even when Rebekah returned from Italy, Kol and I never stopped hanging out. Days turned into weeks and in a blink of an eye one month has already passed away during my stay in Mystic Falls. I wasn't supposed to stay here for so long. But the saddest thing was; I was still clueless about Sophia's whereabouts. We were still searching for her and she was still missing. I started to fear that she isn't alive anymore because, if she was then we would have found her already. But the strangest thing was I wasn't as much frustrated because of that as I should have been. Sophia's disappearance started to less occupy my mind as days passed by. It happened because nowadays most of the time I found myself thinking about Kol instead.

I started to get wrapped around Kol slowly. My whole world unknowingly started to revolve around him. From dawn till dusk, I stayed with him and I liked being with him. Whenever he wasn't with me, I felt empty, and missed him terribly. I was extremely confused about what was happening with me. Why I was so much attracted to Kol because I wasn't before. I felt drawn to him in a way that didn't seem normal to me at all. Apart from Rebekah and April I talked to no one else in the town which was another mysterious thing. Even if I wanted to talk to them, especially Matt, for some unknown reasons I couldn't do that. Matt, Jeremy and many other I didn't know the names of gave me strange looks whenever I passed by them. As if they knew something that I didn't and they were trying to warn me with their eyes. But if they wanted to tell me something then why didn't they just do it? Why gave me weird looks instead of talking to me? Mystic Falls was becoming really mysterious for me day by day.

But soon enough these things also stopped bothering me. I started to less care about these strange things. The fact that I am living in a stranger's house didn't matter to me anymore. I ignored that fact that I could only talk to Rebekah and April and my mind didn't allow me to talk to others for god knows why. And lately I started to stay with Kol all the time. And by all the time I meant every single second. He even started to stay the nights at the cottage with me. And I appreciated that instead of getting suspicious of it. I even failed to realize that I was moving out of the path of my real goal. Finding out about Sophia wasn't my first priority any more. And I didn't even know when that change took place exactly. The real reason of my coming to Mystic Falls lost its importance slowly. All I cared about was being with Kol because slowly but surely I started to fall for him.

I felt a connection with him. I felt like I should be with him and no one else. But I wasn't sure about what Kol feels for me. Sure, he likes me; otherwise he wouldn't be spending so much time with me. But does he love me too like I loved him. Or was it just friendship for him. I didn't dare to confess my feelings to him without knowing about his thoughts about me before. If he feels the same way then he should confess first, he is a guy after all. Besides, he is no way a shy person because if he had the courage to kiss me so boldly all those weeks ago so he definitely has the guts to say 'I love you' to me. Then why isn't he saying anything? Does this mean that he doesn't feel for me that way and only I feel for him and it's just me who stupidly fell in love with him? If that's what the truth is then I am officially doomed. Because I am hopelessly in love with him, I love him so much that sometimes it seemed unnatural to me. No, I have to find out what he thinks about me soon. I have to make him confess his feelings for me good or bad. Otherwise I would go insane with my inner monolog. So, one day I made a plan to make him say the three magical words to me.

I walked into the house returning from the Grill. I found Ms. Jenny in the kitchen, cooking dinner. Kol must be upstairs, so I went to my room while talking to mom over the phone. As I entered the room, I found Kol packing things for me.

"Okay mom, I will talk to you later bye" I put down the phone and stared at Kol with confusion in my eyes.

"Kol, what is all this?" I asked looking at the things he packed for me.

"My brother needs to me go to Paris and you are coming with me" I looked at Kol as if he was crazy and maybe he was. Paris? He got to be kidding me. But the way he said it, I knew he was being serious. But I needed confirmation

"Kol, are you really serious?" Kol looked at me and smirked

"Yes, I am love. Now get ready. We have to leave in an hour for air port" I feel so happy every time he calls me love but I know it's just a figure of speech for him. I sighed heavily and dropped myself on the bed making a sad face instead of getting ready like Kol asked me to. Kol noticed it immediately and got worried

"What's wrong?" he asked me with concern in his voice. Sighing heavily again I looked up at him and prepared to give him the news

"Mom is calling me back. I have to go home" I said with a soft voice making it sound like I have no choice in this matter. When the truth is mom did ask me to come back home but she didn't put any pressure on me. I said this because I wanted to see Kol's reaction. Perhaps, it would make him confess to me that he loves me too. I am certainly hoping for it.

"Your mom's been asking you to come back home since you came here. Just tell her that you are not ready to leave Mystic Falls yet" I shook my head at that

"I can't and I won't. Because this time I also think that I should go back now" Kol stopped doing whatever he was doing and came up to me. The look on his face clearly said that he is not a bit happy to hear me say this

"So, you are just gonna leave, without finding out anything about Sophia" asked Kol, his voice getting impatient and frustrated now but he was trying to keep his calm forcefully. I sighed heavily at this

"I don't want to but it's been a month Kol. How long I am gonna keep searching for her? And we have tried everything and nothing worked" I stood up from the bed to pace a little to ease off my own restlessness. Kol's eyes followed my every move carefully "I hate to admit it but I can't find any hope of getting her back anymore. Its best that I go back home and take care of her kids instead. Staying here is nothing but a waste of time now" I sighed out lightly and tried to inhale deep breath to calm my inner torment down. Kol made me face him and bored his gaze deep into my eyes. He looked downright angry now

"So, being with me is a waste of time for you now" I frowned at him with confusion

"Being with you? What are you talking about? You are taking it a wrong way. This isn't about being with you Kol" but he rolled his eyes at me angrily

"Riana, I thought we were friends... I thought you like me..." I pretended to get more confused with his behavior but inwardly I was jumping up and down with happiness.

"Of course we are friends and yes I like you. Why are you even asking this?" Kol sighed out in frustration and desperation then looked at me seriously. Come on say that you love me already. Why does he have to be so difficult and stubborn?

"Then why are you talking about leaving. Why can't you just stay here?" this time I rolled my eyes at him and turned away from him to look out the window. It was really dark outside. I sighed heavily and crossed my arms over my chest to support myself

"Kol, you knew this day would come sooner or later, when I would have to leave this town. I hadn't come to Mystic Falls to stay here. I came here for a reason and now it's time that I go back home, to my family. Besides, we will be in touch. And that should be enough because I am just your friend right?" Kol grabbed onto my arm and turned me sharply to face him again. I thought now he is gonna say it but he didn't, argh…..stupid, idiot….

"But I don't want you to go. I want you to stay here, with me" said Kol stubbornly. I could barely stop myself from rolling my eyes at him this time. Why the hell is he making it so difficult for me to make him confess? Why can't he understand that he just needs to say that he loves me and I will stay here forever, with him? I will go wherever he takes me; I will stay wherever he keeps me. All I wanted is to be with him always and forever. I wanted to kiss him; I wanted to make love with him. Actually I wanted us to be one and whole. All he needs to say is that he loves me, that's it. And I will be his forever, and no one else's ever.

"It's not possible Kol. My mom and dad are waiting for me" Kol looked at me furiously now

"So, only they are important to you. And I mean nothing to you, right?" this time I looked at him angrily

"You want me to think you as my friend and I do that. You will always be my friend. But that's not a reason strong enough for me to stay here my whole life Kol. This place is your home, your family lives here. But this isn't my home. I wasn't even supposed to stay here for a month. I have already over stayed" come on stop me from leaving Kol. You can do it. Just confess your feelings to me. I know you love me too, just say it. I kept talking in my mind

"So, you have already made up your mind. You want to go back home?" Kol asked with coldness in his voice. I nodded my head lightly

"I have no reason to stay here anymore" Kol was gritting his jaws tightly. He was angry, enraged even I could tell. He looked at my face sharply with furrowed brows and narrowed eyes

"Fine, do whatever you want. Clearly my feelings don't matter to you" saying that Kol started to walk away from me but before he could get away, I held onto his hand and stopped him from leaving

"What are your feelings Kol?" I asked straight away. No more games. If he can't tell me that he loves me then I will. I don't want us to be just friends anymore. Because deep down I am confident that Kol loves me too. His behavior says it all. I don't know what's stopping him from confessing his true feelings for me but I don't care anymore. Kol looked back at me; an unreadable expression masked his face

"Don't play dumb with me Riana; you know what I feel for you" I raised my eye brows at him innocently and shrugged my shoulders at him nonchalantly

"How would I know Kol? Have you ever said anything to me?" before I knew it I was pinned against the closet in the room and Kol was pressing into me. A moan threatened to escape my lips at the feel of his body against mine. A smile crept up my lips as Kol captured them with his soft ones. My hands immediately wrapped around Kol's shoulder and neck then I brought him closer to me more. He deepened the kiss without hesitation as I opened my lips to him. His sweet tongue invaded my mouth. God, I wanted to kiss him like this for such a long time. His arms wrapped around my waist and roamed over my sides, making me shiver with pleasure. This was the first time I was kissing him but something in the back of my mind told me that I have tasted those lips before and I was familiar with its touches. Our lips moved together in sync. I ran my fingers through his hair and grabbed onto them while getting lost in heaven. We broke off the kiss when we ran out of air. Kol pressed his forehead against mine and we stayed like that for some time, in complete silence but it was very comfortable and content. I wrapped my arms around his neck and embraced him tightly

"Do I need to say anything else to you?" asked Kol in a whisper in my ear. I shook my head vehemently

"I got the answer to my question. I love you too Kol" I sighed deeply after saying that. I felt light from inside as I finally confessed my feelings to him

"Never talk about leaving me again" said Kol embracing me more tightly as if I would disappear if he let go of me accidentally.

"I won't, I promise" and I really meant it. I can never think about leaving Kol

"So, what you are gonna say to your mom?" asked Kol in a wondering tone

"I will tell her about us and she will be happy for me. I am sure of it. Then I can stay here forever, with you. And whenever I will go to visit them, you will come with me, won't you?" I asked now looking into his eyes. Kol nodded his head with a smile on his lips

"But first, I need you to come with me to Paris" a wide grin spread across my lips

"I would love to" I said and kissed his lips again. I pulled him in a tight hug again, not noticing the smirk playing on his lips at the moment.

**Third Person's POV **

After about five hours, Kol was sitting in the plane with Riana. She was sleeping peacefully and her head resting on his shoulder. They were really going to Paris. Klaus found out from a source that the third sword is hidden there somewhere. And he asked Kol to retrieve it from there. Rebekah and Elijah got the second sword for Klaus. However, they were still short of hunters. Apart from Jeremy Gilbert who has yet to completely his mark, they found another hunter named John. He came to Mystic Falls and was able to see Jeremy's tattoo. Klaus made him kill a vampire and a mark appeared on his hand as well. If Kol succeeds in finding the third sword, they would have three swords and two hunters with them. However, they still didn't have any information about the greater evil. Klaus started to think that the council must be talking rubbish and it meant nothing actually.

On the other hand Kol was very happy about the recent events. He finally got the human girl to fall in love with him. No one but he knows that he is still playing a game. Even Rebekah thought that he has really started to love this girl. Only if she knew what Kol has stored in his mind for the human. That other day after Riana tried to kill herself, when Kol was confronting her, he saw something in her eyes that he never expected to see. Apart from hate and loathing for him, there was anger and fearlessness. Kol understood that no matter what he does to her now, it's not gonna scare her off. She wouldn't have feared him anymore because she wasn't afraid of death itself at that moment. The human girl was thinking back then that she has nothing to lose now therefore, nothing mattered to her anymore.

Kol wasn't pleased to see that. He needed her broken and scared not stoned and fearless. She had turned into a shell with nothing but hollow inside of her over night. Right then Kol decided to play a new game with her. He decided to turn her hate into love for him and turn her fearlessness into insanity. Kol started to charm her, slowly and gradually made her fall in love with him. It wasn't easy for him to do without compulsion. It took Kol over a month to make Riana naturally fall for him. Though it took him sometime but Kol finally succeeded. Riana was in love with him now, completely and unconditionally. This is the time for Kol to start his real game. Now, not only the human girl's body but her mind and soul as well was his prisoner. Soon he is gonna release her of all the past compulsion and make her remember everything. Then she would be conflicted between hate and love. Her own emotions will drive her crazy and break her down from inside. A month ago when Riana thought she had nothing to lose, she was wrong back then. She had yet to lose her sanity and mind. But this time when she is gonna remember everything and realize that she is in love with her sister's killer, it's gonna break her down from inside beyond repair and fear will consume her bit by bit. She would be scared of Kol so much that it will threaten to drive her crazy. And Kol will enjoy seeing her getting destroyed all by herself.

What other punishment would be better than this for the human girl for trying to escape him? For daring to challenge him so openly. Besides, this is all just a game for Kol. What else he has to do in Mystic Falls? The reason he is taking Riana to Paris with him, is because she will keep him entertained the whole journey and her love for him would increase more. The more she is going to love him the worse she is gonna get after getting off of the compulsions. There is no doubt that Kol is wicked and twisted and he is going to have a lot of fun in this cruel game of his. The beginning of the end for Riana would be the starting of the actual game for Kol.

**AN: I have to ask you guys, do you want me to continue this story?**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hey guys! Another update for the story. The plot is still processing and a lot of things are going to happen ahead. So I hope you enjoy it. Thanks to everyone who read the story and liked it. And special thanks to the readers who took time to review it. I really really appreciate those reviews so please keep them coming. Here goes the story...  
**

**Chapter 11: Problems in Paris  
**

I looked out of the window of the luxurious hotel room to check out the view outside. The hotel was one of the best and most well known places in Paris named Hotel Lutetia. We have just checked in the hotel and our room was on the ninth floor. The room was very beautiful and huge. While I was checking the room and its views, Kol was talking to the service man of the hotel in French. The way he was speaking, I could tell that he is very fluent in French. I didn't know though that he could speak French so well. And that single thought made me realize soon that actually I know nothing about Kol's personal life. I know nothing about the man I fell in love with in such a short time. What he does? About his family and his life history. I knew Rebekah and that she is his sister. But even Rebekah never talked about their family background to me before. I didn't bother about it before because I didn't need to know about it then but now; I am making Kol a huge part of me and my life. I should know about him as much as he knows about me. And Kol practically knows everything about me. I don't know why, whenever we talked, we just talked about me and my life stories and some other unimportant stuff but we never talked about Kol and his life, his dreams and wishes. Maybe it was my fault, maybe I was too wrapped up around about myself and my search for Sophia to think about Kol.

Kol closed the door and looked at me. He came up to me with a smirk and wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I slammed against his chest lightly but our bodies were molding against each other. He pressed his lips against mine and kissed them passionately. I grabbed onto his jacket to bring him closer to me.

"You like this place" Kol asked me between the kisses. I just nodded my head and moaned a little to reply to his question. Kol started to kiss my jaw line and throat. I had my eyes closed as I enjoyed the sensation immensely.

"How long we are going to stay here?" I asked in a low breathless voice. Speaking was tough for me at that moment because Kol was practically driving me crazy with his touches.

"Not longer than a week, I am sure. Why? Do you want to go back sooner?" asked Kol leaving my skin and looking me in the eye. I shook my head lightly

"No, I was just wondering. I don't care where we stay and for how long as long as you are with me" Kol smirked at me with satisfaction when I said that.

"That's my girl" and he kissed my lips again. I decided that I like his smile more than his smirk. But lately, he is smirking a lot than giving me his genuine smiles. Just like the first time I met him. And I have a disturbing feeling about it. I have a feeling that something is going on in Kol's mind and that it is not so good. What could it possibly be? I broke off the kiss and Kol groaned in protest immediately. I looked at him in the eye and smiled a little

"I need to freshen up" Kol sighed heavily but nodded his head anyway and let go of me after peaking on my lips for one last time

"I have to go out for a while. I will be back soon" I nodded my head, maybe he needs to do what he came here to do. However, I have no idea what he came to do in Paris. Kol walked out of the room leaving me all alone. I slowly opened my suitcase and looked in for suitable clothes. After picking up a three quarter khaki color pants and a black shirt, I put them on the bed and grabbed the towel then I walked inside the huge bathroom. I took my time in the shower. And all the time, I kept thinking, what do I actually know about Kol. I don't even know his full name. I don't know if there was someone else in his life before I came along. The way he is, Kol definitely wasn't single all these years of his life. Actually I wonder how many girlfriends he had. Who were they? Did he love anyone among them more than he loves me now? What about his parents and other siblings? He never invited me to his house. I doubt his family knows about me. I decided that, I won't give into Kol completely until I learn everything about him. I won't make love with him until he tells me everything about him. And if he doesn't tell me about him then I will take it that he doesn't really love me and just playing around with me and my feelings as well. I refuse to give up my virginity to someone stranger.

I wrapped the towel around me, my hair still dripping out water droplets on the floor. I have no idea that it's been two hours already since I entered the bathroom; for a long relaxing shower. I opened the bathroom door to walk out of there and get dressed only to find Kol in the room. He already came back and was sitting on the couch across the room while checking up something in some paper works. Our eye met for a second before I quickly closed the door again with a loud thudding noise while blushing brightly. That's so embarrassing. Yes, I am in love with Kol but I am not used to of showing my skin to people and it's very uncomfortable for me. I was sure that Kol must be smirking at the moment. I had no other option but to ask Kol to give me my clothes that was lying on the bed at the moment. I cursed myself for not bringing in the clothes with me in the bathroom.

"Kol, could you please, pass me my clothes. They are on the bed" I said from the ajar of the door.

"Yeah, sure" came from Kol. I extended my hand out to take the clothes from him but then I don't know what happened, I was completely wrapped around Kol's arms. It took me sometime to realize what was going on. I was only wrapped up in a towel and in the most vulnerable state. Kol had me caged and he was kissing my neck hungrily.

"Kol, what are you doing?" I asked in a scared voice. Not feeling the sensation of his touches anymore.

"Trying to seduce you" replied Kol huskily right away. My heart was beating so fast that I could hear the beating sound in my own ear. My chest was rising and falling slowly but heavily. My back was pressed against the wall and Kol was pressing his body into me as well. My only cover was that towel that Kol was tugging on lightly and trying to take it off of me. Instead of wrapping my own arms around him like I should have, I wrapped my arms around myself trying to cover up as much skin as possible.

"Kol…..please stop" I said with a weak voice. His hands were roaming over my sides and the small of my back seductively. Kol left my neck and stopped kissing my shoulder to look deep into my eyes. His hand cupped my face and his thumb started to caress my temple lightly

"Why are you hesitating love? What are you afraid of?" he asked in a whispering tone though that was very clear for me. He leaned in my ear and kissed a sensitive spot there that made me shiver from inside. Then he spoke again

"Are you afraid of your feelings for me now?" I sucked in a deep sharp breath before replying

"I am not afraid. I just don't want to rush things between us. I mean we just got together, why do we have to go there so soon?" I asked strongly this time. Kol sighed lightly and looked back into my eyes

"Why not? I know you want me. You just need to give in, that's all" he said with an edge in his voice as if annoyed with my stubbornness. I could sense his impatience as well. He was getting desperate and frustrated. And if I am not wrong, may be a little angry as well. I sighed heavily

"Kol, I love you. But I can't give into you so soon because I just realized today that I know nothing about you. And I can't give into you the way you want me to, as long as you stay a stranger to me" Kol furrowed his brows at me now, confused

"What are you talking about? You know me for over a month now" said Kol getting a little pissed off for sure. But I didn't care about that. I don't want to give into him now and I won't, I mean it.

"Yes, for over a month now and I don't even know your last name Kol. I don't know what you do, I don't know anything about your family. I don't know anything about your past life. I don't even know why I didn't realize it before, but you Kol, are still a stranger to me in a way" we stared at each other without blinking for a few seconds

"So, now what? Suddenly you don't love me anymore, right?" said Kol, his face unreadable but I could tell that he was getting really, really mad at me. I sighed out a little, hoping that the situation wouldn't get too messed up for me, for us.

"Like I said Kol. I love you but I can't give into you until you don't tell me everything about yourself. I am not gonna push you but I won't let our relation deepen more either. So, it's up to you now" saying that I inhaled a small deep breath

"I need to get dressed" I said quietly and waited for him to let go of me. Kol kept staring down at me with cold still eyes. The warmth in them was gone for that moment. Kol removed his arms from my waist but didn't move from there. I walked away from him, feeling a little scared and nervous for some unknown reasons. Kol would never force himself on me. I trust him that much. But at the moment he looked extremely mad at me though he was trying not to show it so boldly. I grabbed my clothes and walked back inside the bathroom to get dressed properly. I hoped that Kol would understand me and decides to share his life with me and not just his bed with me. After all I have a right to know about him; if we are going to be in a strong relation, it's very important that we know about each other completely.

**Third Person's POV**

Riana walked back inside the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Just as she got out of the sight, Kol started to fume with anger. His temper was rising up every second. That good for nothing insignificant human, how dare she denies him. Kol really wanted to kill her then and there when she stopped him from having her. Yes, he could have easily compelled her to give in. But when he decided to play this dangerous mind game with this little human, he made a rule of no compulsion on her. He wanted her to fall for him naturally and give herself up to him willingly. So that when she is gonna remember everything about their past events; her conflicted feelings for Kol meaning pure hate and pure love for him would drive her crazy easily. She would want to hate him but the feeling of love would stop her from completely hating him and also she wouldn't be able to love him completely as well after learning the truth about him. It will make Riana insane and torture her to no limit mentally. On one hand she would feel extremely guilty for falling for her sister's killer and her rapist as well and on the other hand, her body would still crave for him and his attention. No other torture could be more perfect and more brutal and not to mention more cruel than this. This punishment was necessary in Kol's eyes because she dared to show courage in front of him. The girl refused to tremble with fear when she learned the truth about him. She needs to be tortured just for being a mere weak human. And Kol has the right to punish her, simply because he was superior than her in every way possible. That's the way a vampire thinks anyway and Kol was no ordinary vampire in the first place. However, the 'no compulsion' rule was giving Kol a really hard time. It took him over one month for making Riana fall in love with him naturally because of this certain rule and now that pathetic human found another way to not let her give into him so easily. But Kol won't break his rules. After all that's what the real challenge is, and that's where the real fun happens. But Kol indeed needs to find a way to make her willing for him now.

However, Kol decided to think about that later, for now he has a more important job to finish first. Kol got a few information about the sword's whereabouts, the one sword that he was looking for, for Klaus. The information confirmed him that the hunter's sword was indeed in Paris. But Kol didn't know the exact location of it yet. Klaus was counting on him for finding out the sword and take it back to Mystic Falls safely. Klaus was really worried about this particular sword because there was a huge possibility that the sword is already destroyed somehow. And if that's what really happened then Klaus's hope of turning the doppelganger back to human again would be over forever. Kol however wasn't that worried about it. Why would he be worried about it anyway? But he is gonna find out the sword anyhow because Klaus sort of challenged him about it and Kol Mikaelson never backs down from a challenge. One of the many reasons he was playing that little sick game with the human girl for such a long time now. Because unknowingly and unintentionally Kol was challenged by Riana and he has to win no matter what.

Before Riana came out of the bathroom, Kol walked out of the hotel room. He needed to go see an ancient vampire, well not as old as him of course but that particular vampire was a bit of an original groupie according to Kol's words actually. He could have some valuable information about the sword's whereabouts. Kol decided to think about his next move on Riana while he would be looking for the sword. Kol arrived at a huge mansion where the vampire should be living in, his name was Aaron though that's not his real name. That vampire has a habit of changing his name now and then and nowadays it's Aaron Junior. Aaron should be co-operative with Kol on this matter. There was no reason for him to be difficult about it; though there was still a slight possibility that Aaron wouldn't co-operate with Kol so easily. Actually, he didn't like Kol very much the first time they met for Kol's arrogant attitude and huge ego. If Aaron wasn't much useful to the original family, Kol would have killed him centuries ago. Kol stood in front of the door and right then the door opened before he could knock. Aaron stood straight at the doorway to greet Kol with a cold manner towards him

"Kol Mikaelson, so the rumors are true after all. Klaus has finally let you out of the coffin...hmmm" Aaron didn't do anything to welcome Kol inside his house, so he just walked past him and entered the house as if he owns it. As no living being was residing inside the mansion, Kol didn't need any invitation in the first place. Aaron could barely stop himself from glaring at the youngest arrogant original vampire.

"What brings you to my door steps Kol?" asked Aaron straight forward with the same cold and forced polite voice. Kol turned to face him with mirth playing in his eyes and a smirk gracing his lips as well

"What do you know about the hunters' swords Aaron?" asked Kol getting straight to the business as well. Aaron tensed up for a second but covered it up quickly. But Kol's expert eyes caught that anyway

"I don't know what you are talking about Kol" said Aaron confidently. Kol's smirk only increased more

"I think you know what exactly I am talking about Aaron. Let's skip this part of being oblivion and get straight to the end of this conversation where you would be telling me where the swords are" said Kol still maintaining a very light tone as if talking about a football match and complimenting on it. Before Aaron could open his mouth to defend himself, another person entered the house through the main door. A girl around the age of twenty five or more came inside the house freely from outside. She looked so much like Aaron that anyone could tell that they were related. Perhaps she was his daughter or maybe sister.

"Father, what's going on?" asked the blonde haired girl with concern, sensing the tension between Kol and her father right away. She was quite beautiful and sexy looking. Kol's eyes roamed over her body without hesitation. Aaron noticed that immediately and glared at Kol heatedly this time.

"Hanna dear, will you please bring some blood bags from the hospital. Our stock is almost finished" said Aaron to his dear daughter. Clearly he didn't want her in the house at the moment with Kol Mikaelson inside. Hanna just nodded her head and walked out of the house again. But not before throwing Kol an interested look. Kol never stopped smirking because he understood very well that the girl found him attractive. Well, he was hard to resist, no doubt in that. However, that thought reminded him of Riana. How come that human girl could resist him so strongly? It's really a wonder. It both angered Kol and intrigued him at the same time. Kol looked back at Aaron again, his mood suddenly started to get down as he remembered his failure to seduce Riana earlier today.

"Was that your daughter Aaron? I must say, she looked delicious" said Kol menacingly with a smirk playing on his lips. Aaron glared at Kol openly and growled at him angrily as well. Kol only took pleasure in his torment.

"Don't you dare Kol" said Aaron threateningly but did it work on Kol? not a chance.

"Well if you don't want me to think about your hot daughter, then I suggest you start talking about the hunters' swords Aaron" After some more arguments, threats and a long conversation with Aaron, Kol finally found out three possible locations of where the sword definitely should be. Kol decided to call it off for the day and check out the locations tomorrow. On his way back to the hotel, Kol started wondering what to do about Riana. After thinking a lot, Kol came up with one conclusion, only one solution to resolve this new problem. He would have to tell her at least a few things about him to make her completely trust him. It wouldn't be true of course but the thing is, Kol didn't like it a bit that he was though unwillingly; complying with a human's wishes and there was no other way for him. But he decided right away that once the girl gives into him completely and immensely and when the real torture game starts, Kol would make sure that she suffers more severely for being so difficult and stubborn with him and force him to do things that he didn't want to. Suddenly Kol felt the urge to kill something, torture something brutally. Well he wished he could just go back to the hotel room and kill Riana but that's not going to happen anytime soon. So, he started to look around for a nice prey

"Looking for something to kill?" spoke up a voice from behind Kol. He recognized the voice immediately. He turned around slowly and came face to face with Hanna "I think so" she said with a seductive smile

"Were you stalking me?" asked Kol with a smirk. His malfunctioning male ego was boosting up already

"I, am a mannered lady Kol. I don't do such things" said Hanna while walking up close to Kol

"Then what do you do Hanna" asked Kol teasingly as his arm snaked around her body and he pulled her closer to him.

"I would rather show you. Come with me" Hanna said seductively and started to walk away from Kol. He obviously followed her. She took him to a house that wasn't so huge but not so small either. Just as Kol entered the door, Hanna attacked him with kisses. Clothes came off quickly, actually ripped off and Kol roughly entered her. Hanna moaned out loudly, enjoying the monster in him immensely. Suddenly a thought came to Kol while he was thrusting into Hanna wildly, why couldn't Riana be like this. Why she is so difficult to get? Why she isn't willing for him like every other girl, like Hanna for example? Kol likes challenges but Riana frustrates him, leaves him desperate for her, drives him crazy with need, need for her body and blood. No one could do that to Kol before. He gets who or what he wants. No girl has ever made him desperate for her, not even when he was still a human himself. Riana would stay right in front of his eyes but he couldn't take her. Unknowingly Riana has made herself forbidden for Kol. She claims to love him but not willingly to let him touch her. Why? Why she has the upper hand in this? She should be melting in his arms instantly after her confession. But no, she started to realize the wrongs in their fake love relationship right away. Kol didn't realize how fast and rough he was going at the moment with Hanna. In his mental turmoil, Kol bit onto Hanna's neck to suck out her blood.

"Kol, stop it….you are hurting me" whimpered Hanna from underneath him. Hurting a vampire wasn't an easy thing to do. Hanna's bones were breaking from the brutal thrusts and the tight grips Kol had on her body. If she was a human, Hanna would be dead by now. However, Kol wasn't listening to her, Hanna's voice simply didn't reach his ears. When Kol looked back at Hanna, Riana's face came in front of his eyes and then he heard her protests against his thrusts and she was trying to get away from him. Kol lost complete control on himself for the moment and bit onto Hanna's neck harder this time and sucked her blood out like a true cruel vampire. And before Hanna could do anything to escape Kol, he tore her head off from her shoulder. Kol realized after a while, exactly what he did. He stood up and quickly got dressed first. Kol couldn't just leave the headless body like that though he wanted to. So, he at first buried Hanna's body and head at the back of the house and then returned back to the hotel room to find Riana already sleeping on the bed. It seemed that Riana was waiting up for him and fell asleep on the bed in an awkward position. She hadn't even eaten anything the entire day. Kol went to lay Riana on the bed properly or she would have a pain in the neck in the morning for sure. Kol didn't permit his mind to believe that this small gesture of care was anything like concern for the girl but he simply told himself that he just doesn't want his precious prisoner to arch with irritating pain when she wakes up because that would annoy him even more. But just when Kol touched her, Riana snapped open her eyes and woke up. She seemed quite startled at first but seeing Kol she relaxed a bit quickly.

**Riana's POV**

Kol was mad at me, I knew that much for sure. That's why he left the room without telling me anything. I waited for him for hours but he didn't come back. I didn't realize when I fell asleep while waiting for Kol. I didn't understand the meaning of this behavior, why Kol was so angry with me? Why he just wants me to jump in the bed with him? All I asked for was more time and a chance to get to know him properly. Why he doesn't want to wait? Is he just interested in sleeping with me? Is he gonna dump me afterwards? I don't know what to think anymore. I know I shouldn't be thinking like this because I love him and I should trust him but his behavior was forcing me to think otherwise. All I wanted to do was not take any risk when my feelings, my body and my innocence was involved in it. And in my opinion, it isn't a lot that I am asking for from him. And Kol shouldn't be reacting this way with me about it, actually he should be more understanding with me. But above all, the most important thing was that, something inside me was telling me again and again not to give in, not to love him, and not to trust him. I don't know why, I am having such feelings about Kol but they weren't ignorable. I would never say them to anyone out loud, especially to Kol but my inner instincts prevented me from be willing for Kol in any way. That's the main reason; I have to know everything about Kol before blindly trusting him and giving myself up to him completely. I needed to know the real Kol first and then let him make me his.

I wasn't in a deep sleep; so when I felt someone touching me, I woke up immediately. My eyes instantly met with Kol's deep brown ones. I glanced at the wall clock from the corner of my eyes and found that it was already two in the morning. I looked back at Kol, who was just staring at me silently. I sat up on the bed and no one spoke for some time. I decided to remain silent as long as Kol doesn't give me a proper explanation for such reckless behavior. I was worried sick about him. He should have at least left me a note or something. However, I didn't stop staring at him. My eyes were unblinking and they clearly said that I was pissed off at him at the moment. Kol sighed heavily and prepared to speak up but instead of explanation coming out of his mouth, an unimportant question came from him

"Why you haven't eaten anything? You must be starving" it pissed me off more and I downright glared at him. Kol rolled his eyes at me, though in order to hide his self guilt, I am sure

"Okay, I am sorry for my behavior today. I wasn't in my best mood" he mumbled out the last part. I frowned at him angrily and started talking this time

"Sorry? Do you even mean it Kol?" I scoffed at him darkly "Kol, you know that I am not a clingy kind of girl but we are in a foreign country. You have to at least tell me where you are going and for how long before leaving me all alone. How would I know that you haven't just abandoned me in this stranger place?" Kol narrowed his eyes at me this time

"Abandon you? Why would you even think that?" he asked in an accusing tone. I shrugged my shoulders at him nonchalantly on purpose

"Let me think, that thought could cross my mind a thousand times, maybe because, I have no clue about who you are really and what exactly you are capable of doing?" Kol sucked in a sharp breath as I said that. He started pacing in front of me slowly but restlessly. He looked troubled for a moment. My eyes moved along with him. Suddenly he stopped and turned to face me again. I was still sitting on the edge of the bed, my feet touching the floor.

"If you don't trust me then why did you come along with me?" asked Kol in a demanding tone while leaning in closer to my face, and kind of hovering over me as well. I had the answer to his question ready already

"I came along with you because I wanted to spend some time with you alone and get to know you better. And I also thought that you were bringing me along with you because you couldn't stay away from me for a long time. But now it seems that I was wrong about you. You are like any other guy. All you are interested in, is just getting me to sleep with you" Kol looked sharply at me this time but I didn't back down

"What? Am I wrong? Then what were you trying to do then? Kol, if you really love me then it shouldn't matter to you whether we are physically involved or not" I bored my gaze deep into Kol's eyes without any fear or hesitation. Kol after sometime stood up straight and exhaled a deep breath

"You are right Riana. I am sorry; I shouldn't have pushed you into giving in. I really love you. And I can wait for you my whole life. Please forgive me for this time. I promise you that I will never force you into doing something you don't feel like doing" he really looked sorry and guilty. He pleaded some more and I couldn't stay mad at him anymore. I stood up as well and wrapped my arms around him to embrace him with all the love I have for him. Kol wrapped his arms around me as well and pulled me closer to him more. I rested my head on his shoulder and we stayed like that for some time. That's what I wanted from Kol for the time being, pure and innocent love.

"Kol?" I spoke up lightly. I had my eyes closed at the moment as I breathed in Kol's intoxicating masculine scent deeply. I loved the way he smelt

"Hmm" he responded with a dreamy voice. He was enjoying my love and warmth immensely. I could tell it by the tone of his voice

"What's your full name?" I asked with a casual tone though I was very curious about it.

"Kol Mikealson" the name made me choke on my own breath. My eyes snapped open right away. Could he be the same Mr. Mikaelson, Jenny talked about a long time ago? The owner of the house I was staying in. But if Kol was the owner of that house in Mystic Falls then why he never told me about that, actually I should say why he hid this thing from me in the first place? Kol noticed the changes in me right away and for a moment he went stiff too as if realized that he just made a mistake. This made me wonder, what else Kol didn't tell me and kept a secret from me about him? I better find out before it's too late.

**AN: Okay folks, this is where the chapter ends. More will come for sure. Please review the story kindly, if you like it and share your opinions with me.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Happy New Year everyone. First, thanks to xxxRena and Antigony for your reviews. xxxRena you are the best. You have no idea how much your continuous support to this story is helping me out to write more. I hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter and I hope to get more reviews and response from you as well. The story continues from here...  
**

**Chapter 12: Changing of heart**

**Third Person's POV**

Damon entered the boarding house slowly. Something wasn't right in here, he could sense it. Damon looked around carefully for any sign of someone or something out of place. But he found nothing noticeably changed or any sign of anyone in the house. Still there was something that was different in the air of the household. But Damon couldn't put a finger on it. He looked around the entire house to find one thing wrong but Damon was unable to find anything at all. When Damon was about to relax and think that it was just him and nothing really happened here, Stefan entered the house. When Stefan saw Damon's face, he frowned at him with confusion

"What's wrong?" asked Stefan straight away knowing very well that something was bothering his older brother. Damon sighed heavily and thought about not telling him about the feeling he was having earlier and still now.

"Nothing, I was just being unnecessarily paranoid" said Damon while pouring some blood in the glass from a blood bag. But Stefan wasn't about to let go of it so easily

"Paranoid about what?" asked Stefan more curiously and firmly, making Damon roll his eyes to himself. Damon knew that Stefan won't leave him alone until he gives him a proper answer

"I had a feeling that someone might have trespass our property while we were gone. But I am sure it was just Elena or vampire Barbie" said Damon and sipped a little blood from the glass. Stefan furrowed his brows and looked around the room himself.

"Everything seems fine to me" Damon shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly at Stefan as he said that

"Told ya, I was just being unnecessarily paranoid-" Damon stopped suddenly without completing his sentence. He rushed upstairs in vampire speed and Stefan followed him as well. Damon looked inside of a hidden place

"Oh o" came out of his mouth and his eyes went wide as well. Stefan frowned at him with more confusion

"What is it?" Stefan demanded an answer immediately knowing that something bad and serious had happened. Damon looked at him with worry in his eyes

"I just discovered that someone stole the last white oak stake from us" Stefan was shocked to hear this. Both Damon and Stefan just stared at each other for some time. Who could do this and most importantly why? If one of the originals stole the stake…...no they wouldn't bother stealing it; they would kidnap someone the Salvatore brothers care about and then they would ask them to handover the stake. Someone else who isn't an original stole the stake and it clearly means that the originals' lives are in danger right now. And there is a huge possibility that Klaus is that one original who is in extreme danger at the moment. It means their lives were at stake as well. Could there be a new vampire hunter in town who magically learned about the white oak stake and decided to take down an original? The chances are little but still it's a possibility.

"We should tell Klaus about this" said Stefan as both brothers descendent the stairs to get to the parlor room

"No, he would kill both of us" said Damon instantly

"And if someone manages to kill him, then all of us are going to die with him including Elena. We need to at least warn him, so that whoever stole the stake won't be able to use the element of surprise on any of the originals" Stefan reasoned with him more and Damon couldn't deny that he got a very strong point

"Okay but who's gonna give him this good news because whoever is going to tell him about the white oak stake and that it's stole from us, Klaus will rip that person apart. Even you Stefan, Klaus won't hesitate for a second to tear your heart out" Stefan already had the answer to this question

"Well there is someone Klaus won't hurt so easily" said Stefan and Damon smirked thinking exactly what Stefan was thinking

"Vampire Barbie" said Damon and Stefan nodded his head

Later that day, Caroline entered the Mikaelson mansion nervously. That mansion is the home of the originals, so forgive her for being a little scared and especially when she was bearing such wonderful news for them. Caroline was looking around for someone, anyone. Hoping to find Elijah, as he was the most non-violent original among them all. Telling him about the stolen white oak stake would be much more easier and much less scarier Caroline thought to herself.

"Caroline, what a pleasant surprise" spoke up a voice from not so far. Caroline recognized the voice immediately and cringed inwardly. Within seconds Klaus entered the room and flashed a huge smile at Caroline. Caroline gave him a small nervous smile as well. If she was a human right now, her heart would be beating like crazy.

"To what do I owe this pleasure of having you in my house Caroline" it was clear that Klaus was very happy to have Caroline there. But Caroline was getting more and more nervous with each passing moment. How is she supposed to begin?

"Klaus, I came here to talk to you about something very important" finally Caroline could gather up all her courage and spoke up with worry in her voice. Seeing the seriousness in Caroline's demeanor Klaus understood in no time that something has happened and it certainly wasn't good

"What is it Caroline?" asked Klaus softly, trying not to look intimidating as much as possible. Caroline gulped down her nervousness. Klaus noticed it but remained silent about it and let her talk comfortably

"Well, Damon had a white oak stake in his possession, the last one. And well, today he found out that someone stole it from him, he is guessing probably a hunter. Yours and others lives are in grave danger right now" for some time Klaus and Caroline just stared at each other. Caroline was waiting for a reaction from Klaus and Klaus was trying hard not to kill Caroline in rage and regret it later his whole eternal life.

"Thank you for giving me such wonderful news Caroline but I think you should leave now" Caroline just nodded her head and practically ran out of the mansion. Klaus in anger and rage broke a decoration piece that was quite antique. He called Elijah and Rebekah immediately and ordered them to come to the mansion right away. Both Elijah and Rebekah entered the house at the same time

"What is it Nik?" asked Rebekah with concern because she could sense that Klaus was extremely worried about something and there wasn't many things in this world that could make this hybrid worried.

"There is someone out there who possesses a weapon to kill at least one of us at the moment, the last white oak stake. Damon Salvatore had one but someone stole it from him. Our lives are in danger right now sister" said Klaus and both Elijah and Rebekah tensed up instantly hearing that

"Who could it be?" asked Elijah thinking for a possible name but came up with nothing

"That's what we need to find out Elijah and destroy the stake as well" said Klaus pacing a little

"Did you inform Kol about it?" asked Rebekah with thick concern and worry in her voice

"Kol is in Paris Rebekah, he is completely out of danger right now. Whoever stole it; is still in Mystic Falls. You can inform him later if you want to but right now, we need to find out this person, before he manages to kill one of us" said Klaus and walked out of the mansion with aggressive steps. Rebekah and Elijah looked at each other

"Niklaus is right Rebekah, Kol is safer than any of us right now. Don't worry. And let's not make him worried about it either. He has more important things to do in Paris right now than worry about a loose hunter in Mystic Falls with a white oak stake" said Elijah and Rebekah just nodded her head though she felt something was not quite right but she pushed that feeling away. Klaus and Elijah both were right; Kol was completely safe by being out of the country right now. There was no need for him to worry about white oak stake in a hunter's hand. Rebekah decided not to inform him about it right away. Maybe later, after they catch the hunter and destroy the stake for forever

"We need to help Nik find out this hunter" said Rebekah and Elijah agreed silently. And both of them left the mansion as well.

R**iana's POV**

The last three days were full of conversations with Kol. Though most of the time Kol was out, doing something he came to do in Paris but whenever he was with me, we talked about him and his life. Kol didn't try to touch me again like that but we shared a few kisses now and then. Those kisses were full of love and passion. I was very glad that Kol was taking things slow between us like I wanted and giving me more time to get to know him more properly.

I learned couple of things about Kol in past days. I found that my assumption was correct indeed. Kol was the actual owner of the house in the woods where I have been staying for all these days. I had asked Kol why he kept it a secret from me. He replied that, he wanted to help me out in some way and providing a shelter for me in the stranger town was the only thing he could think of at that time and he hid it from me because he didn't want me to feel in debt of him. Besides, he knew that if he had offered me help himself back then, I wouldn't have taken it from him. I bought the explanation without any doubt. I believed everything he said to me, every word that came out of his beautiful lips. And I easily pushed away the nagging feeling at the back of my mind, telling me that Kol is hiding something from me. I did have a feeling that there is more to it than Kol was telling me but I didn't bother thinking about it. I had decided to trust him blindly about everything he said to me. Because I knew one thing very well that trust is everything in a relationship. If I can't trust Kol then sooner or later I would find myself unable to be with him. And I want to be with him more than anything else.

Kol also talked to me about his family. He told me that both his parents were dead and that they were six siblings, Finn was his oldest brother and Henrik was his youngest brother and sadly both were no more. I felt terribly sorry to hear that. I knew exactly how it feels when you lost someone own especially a sibling. I also realized that Kol must know how I felt when Sophia disappeared mysteriously from our lives. And maybe that's why he was trying to help me all the time even secretly. However unlike me, Kol had three more siblings, two brothers Klaus and Elijah and his sister Rebekah whom I was friends with already. Kol also told me that their lives were full of sufferings at first. But now things are getting good for him and his family. I was so glad that Kol was sharing his life with me. And I was falling more harder for him as I kept learning about his life everyday.

I had also asked Kol about his previous love life. I was mildly curious about if he had fallen in love with someone before? Kol had said to me that there wasn't anyone in his life before me but I knew he wasn't saying the truth. I found that hard to believe and I didn't hesitate to tell him that. Kol had only laughed it off but didn't let me bring up the subject again. He even looked a bit disturbed after that conversation and walked out of the room making some excuse about work. I realized and thought to myself that maybe it was a sensitive matter to him and he wasn't quite ready to talk about it with me so soon. I didn't push him; if Kol wanted me to know then he would tell me himself. I was already happy with what I had learned about him so far and decided not to dig up his past life anymore because it was time for me to think about our future together. On the fifth day morning in Paris, after Kol left to do some work again, I called up my mom to finally tell her about Kol

"Hey, mom...you wouldn't believe where I am right now" I said trying not to sound over excited though

"Where Riana?" asked mom with confusion, worry and curiosity in her voice

"I am in Paris right now mom" just as I thought, she was highly shocked to hear that

"What?" came my mother's startled yell. Slowly, I explained everything to mom. I told her about Kol and also told her that I wanted to stay in Mystic Falls from now on and join the high school here for completing my graduation. Mom disagreed with me at first but then after convincing her after a long time and with a long list of reasons, she permitted me to stay in Mystic Falls. But on one condition, I have to visit them every once in a while and she along with dad wants to meet Kol in person. I agreed to it immediately; without thinking about it a bit

"Mom, I am telling you, both you and dad would love him. He is very nice mom and he loves me a lot" the day couldn't get any better for me. I was really relieved to get the permission from mom about staying in Mystic Falls.

"You really do love him, don't you?" said mom with a light tone. I understood that she was happy for me

"I could give up my life for him mom, that's how much I love him" I heard mom sighing contently

"I just want my daughter to be happy" came from mom

"I am happy mom, I am happy with him. I think Kol is my soul mate" after talking some more, we hung up. I was super excited to give Kol the good news that I finally got permission from mom and I can officially live in Mystic Falls from now on. We will live together and we will build a world of our own. Where there would be only love and love and nothing else. Pure happiness and contentment and companionship of life time. I couldn't wait to go back to Mystic Falls now and start our new life there. And more importantly I can't wait to talk to Kol about it. Mystic Falls, I hated the town at first but now, I am grateful to it. This town may have taken Sophia away from me but it gave me Kol. And I need him in my life. Time was flying by but Kol didn't come back. I called him up to know where he was and when he would get back but the phone was coming switched off. As hours passed by I became restless. I had a feeling that something bad happened to Kol though I prayed to be wrong. After three hours of more waiting, trying on his phone and doing nothing else but sit around the room, I finally decided to go out and look for him myself. I was getting worried as hell and I couldn't help but take things in my hands. Kol should have been back a long time ago, what was taking him so long. Was he in some kind of trouble? He must be or else he would have informed me about coming late.

I heard him on the phone this morning; he was talking to someone and asking him about a place somewhere around Paris. I was half asleep that time but I heard his conversation clearly because I was paying attention to it, not on purpose though. Kol was saying something about checking out three places in Paris. And that he already went to two of the places and today he is going to check out the last one and hopefully find out the thing he was looking for. I don't know what was it that Kol was searching for but I didn't dare to ask him about it yet. I wanted him to tell me about it himself. But if he won't tell me on his own then I will ask him myself because I was quite curious about it. But for now, I decided to go to the place I heard him mention over the phone and search for him there. Hopefully I would find him without much trouble. Besides, I didn't want to get lost myself while searching for him. Getting ready I walked out of the hotel room. I decided to take the train to reach there because that would get me to the place faster but still it took me almost an hour to get to that stranger place.

When I got there I found nothing but an old broken down house. The house was huge however it was in a very bad shape. I wondered to myself what possibly Kol could look for in there. I walked towards the house, hoping that Kol is still in there and hasn't left yet. As I approached the house entrance, I saw two people coming out of the main door. Though they didn't see me from where they were standing but I quickly hid behind a tree. I had a feeling that something fishy was going on in there. If two people are outside of the house then it meant that there were more people inside the house. Kol definitely wasn't alone in there but who are these people anyway. Are they with him or are they causing him trouble?

Going straight inside the house didn't feel right to me. So instead of walking through the main door, I walked around the house and found another door at the back side of the house. I entered the house through that back door. The further I walked; the more I started hearing voices. And then someone screamed in pain. My heart skipped a beat because it was Kol who screamed out as if being horribly tortured by someone. The voices and screams were coming from underground. May be there is a basement there. Something bad was going on under there. Kol is in danger. The mere thought gave me enough courage to walk inside further and search for him. I was right about the underground basement and I found Kol there as well. A gasp almost escaped my mouth seeing the sight in front of me. But I quickly put my hand over my mouth because I had no wish to get caught. It was actually a miracle that I managed to stay hidden from the people surrounding the house and the rooms inside. I could see Kol, he was tied up with an iron chair and it seemed that the chair was burning his skin. His shirt was off and there were huge gashes and cuts on his body. They were bleeding horribly and his whole chest was covered in his own blood. Not only that but also there were several wooden stakes plunged in his body. Someone drove those things through him without any mercy. How he was still alive, moving and glaring at his torturers then talking to them casually nonetheless was a huge shock for me. And moreover he was trying to fight back against the ropes that tied him down. For a while I couldn't believe my own eyes. No matter how unrealistic the sight in front of my eyes was, I stopped pondering over it and started thinking of a way to save Kol. I saw a man driving another wooden stake through Kol's lungs this time.

Seeing the sight I could barely stop my tears from flowing out. My heart was beating madly against my chest. But the sound of my heart beat was hard to hear because painful groans and screams from Kol were filling up the air. There were four people surrounding him. Who are these people and why are they doing this to Kol? I have to do something to save Kol and like right now because they finish him off. They can't hurt him like this. I don't care if I put my own life in danger while trying to save him. I won't be able to live without Kol anyway.

**Third Person's POV **

Kol didn't find the hunter's sword in two of the places that he already checked. He started to doubt the information Aaron gave him. But he decided to check the third and last place before going over to Aaron's again and rip his head off. However, after thoroughly searching the old house, Kol found the sword hidden in the basement of the house. He was pleased to have the mission accomplished. Kol sent a text to Klaus saying that he got the sword and that he would come back to Mystic Falls as soon as he can. Klaus sent a reply to him and also Rebekah sent him a text almost at the same time. He was about to open them and read it but someone attacked Kol from behind; resulting him to drop his cell phone and it broke when hit the ground hard. It was a vampire who attacked Kol and drove an ordinary wood stake through his heart. When he woke up after one hour of staying unconscious, Kol found himself tied down to an iron chair. He tried to break free but something prevented him which wasn't the ropes only. Kol looked around and saw couple of familiar faces in the room. One of them was a warlock. Kol realized that he was using his powerful magic on him to keep him down but why? However, he got the answer to his question when Kol saw Aaron's face there. He then understood that Aaron is here to take revenge on him for his daughter's death.

The ancient vampire, Aaron didn't just want to kill Kol. He wanted him to suffer before his brutal death. He used everything on Kol that could hurt a vampire, especially an original. Kol was actually getting very bored with the torture drama even though it was hurting him like hell.

"Aaron; if you really want to kill me, then just do it. All these torture methods are really boring me" one of the vampires instantly drove a stake through his lungs. A loud groan of pain escaped Kol's breath. The more they tortured him the more Kol started to think in his head that how he is going to kill each of them when he would get out of here. Obviously they can't really kill him without a white oak stake and last time he checked they got rid of all the stakes that Damon Salvatore made to kill them. So as soon as he manages to get off this chair Kol is going to rip their heads off and enjoy murdering them without any mercy.

"You dared to kill my daughter you bastard. I will make sure your death is thousand times more painful" said Aaron and drove another stake through his abdomen. No one's aiming for the heart because Aaron wanted Kol to stay wake and conscious when he tortures him. Make him feel every kind of pain that exists in this known world. However, Kol just evilly smirked back at him

"You know your daughter….what was her name….. Hanna. She really enjoyed her last moments with me. She was screaming my name in ecstasy. You should be grateful to me actually that I made her death so pleasurable" Aaron's eyes turned red with anger instantly and his vampire face came out. He launched himself at Kol and pushed his hand through Kol's chest and gripped on his non-beating heart. Ready to tear it out but another vampire stopped him

"Aaron, calm down. You know this is not the way to kill him" he pulled Aaron's hand out of Kol's chest. Aaron punched Kol's face before turning away from him aggressively. The other vampire grabbed Kol's hair and leaned near his ear to speak venomously.

"You must be thinking that we don't have any way to kill you Kol Mikaelson but you are wrong. Any moment now the weapon to kill you would be in our hands and you will be dead" this got Kol a bit worried. What weapon was he talking about? Was he talking about the daggers? But Klaus have them all; surely he wouldn't give them to Aaron to kill him. Because Klaus still needs him very much. Right then another vampire entered the room and he had a black briefcase in his hand. He handed it to Aaron and left the room with his partner. Aaron opened the briefcase and pulled out a stake from inside it; and not just any stake but a white oak stake. Kol was shocked to see that. How come he possesses a white oak stake?

"I had to send my men to Mystic Falls to get this amazing stake that could very easily kill you Kol. But the troubles worth it, if I get to see your corpse lying at my feet" sensing the danger, Kol struggled hard against the magical hold on him. Aaron grinned evilly seeing the desperation in Kol now. That's what he wanted to see the most. The fear of death in his eyes.

"Now you realize that death is only one step away from you, it's really entertaining to see you afraid and scared Kol Mikaelson" said Aaron as he drove an ordinary stake through Kol's torso. Kol kept struggling to be free. And Aaron took great pleasure in torturing him more

"Aaron, let's not waste any more time on him and just finish him already" said another vampire who was getting bored there and wanted to get out as soon as possible. After all it's been hours since they are doing almost the same things to Kol and it's not fun anymore. Aaron nodded his head

"Fine, let's end this son of a bitch forever" Aaron took the white oak stake in his hand and approached Kol like a predator. Kol wasn't ready to face death yet. He tried everything to get out of the magical bindings on him. But nothing worked. Aaron now stood very close to him and hovered over Kol with the white oak stake in his hand and aimed directly towards his heart. Aaron raised the stake higher and was about to strike Kol with it. Kol closed his eyes shut, hoping against hope that he would be magically saved from inevitable death. And his wish became true like a miracle. Just when Aaron was about to drive the stake through Kol's heart, someone got in between Aaron and Kol. Riana took the stake on her and instead of piercing Kol's heart, the stake went through Riana's chest, escaping the heart by an inch. It shocked everyone in the room at what just happened. The blood that came out from Riana's wounded chest drove the vampires crazy almost instantly.

Kol opened his eyes at the smell of familiar blood scent and was stunned to see Riana there and moreover with the white oak stake through her chest. She saved him; Riana put him before her own life. The mortal human girl fell down on her knees, on the verge of dying from the pain and blood lose. Riana passed out on the ground slowly but the weakly beating heart told Kol that she was still alive. Right then suddenly something exploded outside the basement but it shook the entire house. As the house was already old and fragile it couldn't take the explosion and started to collapse. A heavy piece of wood hit the warlock and knocked him out. Kol was released from the bindings instantly. The first thing he did was ripped Aaron's head off with his bare hands. The other vampires fled out of the room. Kol rushed to Riana's side quickly. She was dying and it's because she saved him. Kol couldn't let her die like that. A sense of gratefulness was clouding up his mind. He kept thinking Riana so weak and unimportant all these time but today because of her, a fragile human being Kol could escape inevitable death. He pulled out the stake from her chest and bit onto his wrist to draw his pure vampire blood. Kol quickly made Riana drink his blood before it's too late.

If Riana dies with his blood in her system then at least she gonna come back as a vampire. Kol could have just left her there but for that moment he couldn't be the heartless monster that he is and everyone knows him to be. The insignificant human took a stake for him without thinking about it for a second when he was scared of death so much even after being so powerful and all. In that sense she is far more superior then Kol could ever be. And truth to be told there aren't a lot of people out there who would willingly die for Kol. Not even his own brothers and sister, they won't do something like this for him. So Kol wasn't ready to let go of Riana so easily. However he decided that when she is gonna wake up if as a human then Kol would make her forget about him and sent her back home. She deserves to live a happy life. Kol won't keep her imprisoned anymore. He owe her this much. But if she becomes a vampire then he would take care of her and also return her free will to her. However, Kol didn't want Riana to be a vampire. She was beautiful as a human. And fate seemed to be on his side as well. Riana didn't die and the vampire blood in her just healed her wound properly. Kol picked her up from the ground. The house would soon be destroyed completely. They needed to get out of there before it could collapse down on them. Kol along with Riana and the sword came out of the house in vampire speed. He looked down at Riana with true love and care for the first time since they met. And when he did that, Kol was mesmerized by her beauty, not just the beauty of her face and body but her heart and soul as well. How come he didn't notice it before? Was he that blind? And how could he plan to kill such wonderful creature? Unknown to Kol, a different kind of feeling started to stir up in his dead heart. The kind of feeling that Kol Mikaelson never wanted to deal with, not for a long time now.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Thanks for reviewing previous chapter. This chapter contains intense love making scenes, so don't like it... don't read it. You were warned.  
**

**Chapter 13: Unable To Let Go **

A loud gasp escaped my chest as I woke up. I never thought that I would wake up in the first place and it was quite a shock for me when I opened up my eyes again and found myself alive. And not only that, I also realized that I was back in the hotel room. Who brought me here? How come I am still alive? Many mysterious, answer-less and mind boggling questions started to run through my mind at the same time. It actually gave me a nasty headache. When that guy drove a stake through my chest, I thought my life came to an end. I wasn't going to regret dying; ever because I was trying to save Kol. And I can die hundred times, take thousand stakes through my heart, just to save him from danger. Suddenly, I panicked as the thought of Kol came into my mind. Is he alright? I doubted that after what he went through. Is he still alive? I sure prayed for him to be not dead. Even the mere thought of seeing his dead body crushed my heart and soul. Maybe he survived the torture somehow, maybe he got lucky like me. But if so, then where the hell is he? I recalled the way those men tortured him and shivered from inside. Kol was bound to end up in a hospital and that's where I am gonna go and look for him. Hopefully, I would find him still breathing. I quickly got up from the bed and found that my clothes were changed as well. Who changed them? However, I didn't ponder much on the question and rushed towards the door to get out of the room and look for Kol. But just as I opened the door I came face to face with him. Seeing Kol standing there, I couldn't stop myself. I didn't even bother to think about how come he could stand on his feet after what he went through. I threw myself at him and pulled him in a tight embrace. I wrapped my arms around him and held onto him in a way as if my life was depending on him. I was so glad and relieved to see him that I started crying silently and tears of happiness rolled down my temples. Kol held me close to him as well, in a way that he never held me before and he buried his face in the curve of my neck, inhaling my scent deeply. It seemed to me as if he was in heaven for the moment and so was I.

Kol got us inside the room again and closed the door behind him. We simply stood there, silently, no one needed to say anything and completely wrapped around each other. We stayed like that for quite some time before I pulled away from him but only a little, just to look at his breathtakingly handsome face and gaze into his dazzling deep brown eyes. I cupped his face with my hand and caressed his cheek lightly with love and adoration, taking in his beauty as much as possible. My eyes were still twinkling with tears. I didn't need to say anything to him to make him realize exactly how happy I was to see him well. Kol lightly brushed away the tears that escaped my eyes with his thumbs. My hair was falling over my face a little; he tucked the hair strands behind my ear; very carefully as if I am as fragile as a glass doll. Suddenly, at the moment I started to realize things that I forgot to think about for a moment, such as how the hell both of us are well and alive? Was I hallucinating the whole time or perhaps dreaming? However, I knew both of them weren't true. Whatever happened, it was all real. Kol realized that I was thinking of something disturbing because I was frowning at him with confusion and puzzled expression clouded my face immediately. However, before I could ask him anything, Kol bored his gaze into mine and said in a whispering husky voice

"Don't think about anything right now, Riana. Just let yourself feel" Kol's eyes dilated weirdly but I didn't contemplated on that a bit and completely stopped thinking about strange, confusing and mysterious things right away. This time when our eyes locked; none of us could look away from each other. And before I knew it Kol slowly started to lean closer to my face and his lips approached me steadily.

Though I was getting impatient to taste those soft and warm lips of his but I forced myself to stand still, letting the anticipation built the feelings more intensely. I was eagerly waiting for his lips to touch mine, claim them as his, devour them hungrily, ravish them passionately. His lips were almost brushing against mine but Kol didn't press them onto my lips like I wanted him to. Instead he waited for me to close the rest of the distance between our lips. Realizing what Kol wanted from me, I willingly pressed my lips against his and kissed him with all the love I had for him. That's what Kol needed; he wanted me willing for him, desperate even and wanted me to give into him completely. His hands encircled around my waist and he pulled me closer to him as much as possible. I also let my arms wrapped around his neck. Without even realizing, I started to roam my hand over his shoulder blade and torso in admiration. My other hand tangled its fingers into Kol's soft hair and helped me deepen the kiss more. Kol was kissing me with both hunger and passion and I was kissing him back with my own need and wanton. One thing I couldn't help but notice that I have kissed Kol many times before but the kiss we were sharing at the moment was nothing like the previous ones. It was filled with strong love that lacked in Kol's kisses before. However, I couldn't think much about it because Kol started to run his hands over my body in such a way that I felt like my entire being was on lustful fire. Our lips were still moving together in sync when Kol reached my hair and grabbed fistful of it and pulled my neck back for better access in my mouth. Slowly he was getting wild and rough with me and I couldn't help but like it that way. It seemed that Kol knew exactly what to do to turn me on and arouse my feelings so much that I would practically go insane with desires for him.

A light moan escaped my throat when Kol licked my bottom lip and bit onto it lightly. He wanted access in my mouth and I opened up my lips for him gladly and willingly without thinking about it for a second. His hot tongue entered my mouth and touched mine. Immediately it drew a moan from me. I grabbed onto his shirt this time and pulled him closer to me more if that's even possible. Kol was dominating me in the kiss and I was eagerly being submissive to him. He tasted sweet yet spicy to me. It was a kind of taste that I would never stop wanting for more. Kol enjoyed tasting my mouth as well because in between the kisses I heard him moan too; something he never did before while kissing me. Soon enough, I was feeling so dizzy because of the sensation building up between us that I couldn't think of anything straight and found myself able to only feel, sense everything that was going on at the moment. Soon, my lungs ran out of air and I needed to breath desperately. Kol realized that and left my mouth only to start kissing my jaw line and face seductively but also affectionately. I realized Kol trying to undress me and I have no idea what suddenly took over me that I didn't even bother to think about stopping him. For the first time I wanted Kol to have his way with me. I wanted him to do everything with me as he pleases. Maybe seeing death not so long ago did this to me. But I just wanted Kol to make me his.

I leaned my head back to expose more skin to him to devour and taste. Kol was pleased with the reaction he was getting from me without even trying much. He discarded the first piece of clothe on the floor that he took off from my body and proceeded to take off the rest of the clothing I was wearing. Soon, I found myself pressed up against the wall, almost roughly. A moan escaped my lips as Kol pressed his body into mine. He grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head, making me his prisoner. Then he captured my lips again but this time it was more passionate and ferocious then before and a bit urgent too. Well I wasn't complaining a bit moreover craved for the wildness more. After a while he left my hands and started to touch every part of my body with longing and lust. His seductive touches stirred up an unfamiliar feeling inside me as well that I never felt before. I felt myself getting wet for Kol. My body was totally out of my control at the moment. I desperately tugged on Kol's jacket and took it off with his help. I wanted to feel and touch his skin as well. Kol suddenly got more wild as if he just smelled the scent of my essence and it was driving him crazy. He left my mouth to attack my neck again but this time he didn't just kiss my skin but tasted them with his tongue and teeth like a starved beast. He bit hard on a sensitive spot on my neck but not hard enough to break the skin there but it sure left a mark. I had shuddered from inside with pleasure at the moment. However, I had a feeling that Kol was stopping himself from doing something he wanted to do very much. While Kol kissed and licked my skin hungrily, I worked on his shirt and successfully took it off, baring his broad chest and muscled up shoulders. I freely roamed my hands over them almost possessively. At that moment it felt like Kol belonged to me as much I belonged to him. I shook a little from inside as I felt his hand sliding down from my shoulder blade towards my chest.

Kol felt the shiver inside me as well and smiled against my skin. He crushed his lips on my mouth again and started ravishing my lips. My lips were getting swollen from his wildness but I enjoyed every moment of it. I didn't know before this that I had such strong passion in me. This time while we were kissing, we both fought for dominance. Kol liked that I was getting wild as well and not just being submissive to him. I didn't know when Kol shifted us from against the wall to the bed. But the next thing I realized that I was trapped between the mattress and his body. I was only in my bras and panty and Kol only had his pants on. His erection was quite visible at the moment and it turned me on more if that's even possible. Kol started kissing my body more aggressively and extreme passion dripped out from his touches. I couldn't help but moan when he kissed my still covered breasts one at a time. I rolled us over and Kol let me. I sat on top of him and just stared at him for a few seconds. Memorizing every bit of him with my eyes first. Kol tugged on the edge of my purple color lacy bra lightly and hinted me to take it off. I did as he wanted me to and revealed my young breasts to him. My face heated up and turned red immediately when Kol's eyes roamed over my exposed body this time, his gaze hungry but also full of admiration. I instantly wrapped my arms around my naked chest and covered it up as much as possible. To escape from his eyes I leaned over him and started to kiss his bare body, every bit of it. I put hot butterfly kisses all over his chest and torso, almost teasing him with the kisses. Kol was itching to take control over again but held himself back for a while and let me play with him. I was pleased with myself when I drew a pleasure groan from him. Kol had almost growled out when my fingers brushed against his stone hard erection through the layers of clothes that he was till wearing. I looked back into his eyes again after freeing him from the bothering covers and found his eyes were extremely darkened with strong lust this time.

My breath hitched in my throat realizing the extremity of his desire for me. Kol couldn't take it anymore and he turned us over again and got on top of me in a blink of an eye. He moved so fast that I didn't even see him moving us. Kol captured my lips hungrily and his hands started wonder over my body again. This time his touches almost threatened to bruise my body because they were nowhere gentle like before. But it put my body on fire nonetheless, the fire of lust and need. The burning desire of coupling with Kol. I needed him as just much as Kol needed me. I even got bold enough to dared to run my hand over his hard manhood and stroke him lightly. It got me a pleasing reaction from Kol, a low growl rumbled in his chest. The reactions he gave me not only pleased me but also made me realize that there was a beast inside of him that was desperate to get out and play. And inwardly Kol was trying hard to cage it within him and hold it back from coming out. I didn't dare to tell him to unleash the beast inside him. There was already a nagging feeling at the back of my mind that was telling me, all of these things have already happened to me before. However, I wasn't paying a bit attention to that warning voice. Kol stripped me of my last piece of clothe and left me completely naked under his gaze. It increased my vulnerability more. I shied away from him and tried to cover myself up with my hands as much as possible. But he didn't let me hide myself from his gaze and removed my hands from my bare chest. I blushed crazily and turned completely red when Kol stared down at my breasts. He smirked seeing me so naive and shy.

Before I knew it Kol started kissing my bare breasts lustfully. The way he was touching my body; again I couldn't help but think that he knows every inch of my body very well. He knows exactly what to do to make my body react to him the most. But again I found myself unable to think of anything properly or elaborately. My head fell back as Kol took one nipple in his mouth and sucked on it hard, leaving a hickey there and also rolled his tongue over it lightly while his hand pleasured my other breast. A loud moan escaped my throat before I could stop it from coming out. In extreme pleasure I wrapped my legs around his waist to pull him closer to my body. My nails were digging into his flesh roughly as I needed to channel my own lust somewhere.

"Kol" his name came out of my lips in a low whisper as he sucked onto my nipple bud harder, making it swollen and kissed it hungrily afterwards. My wounding him with my nails was driving Kol crazy as well and finally he couldn't take it anymore. He ripped his mouth from my chest and captured my lips again. Soon, I felt him against my wet entrance. Kol looked into my eyes before completely entering my core and I simply nodded to him. I intertwined my fingers with Kol's as he entered me slowly. I was anticipating pain as it was the first time for me. I was even holding onto my breath. Kol was kissing my face lovingly to make me relaxed. This time it felt like he was worshiping my body. Kol entered me completely but I never felt any pain. Before I could think of anything or get suspicious about it Kol started to thrust into me at a steady pace. His lips found mine again and started to kiss me passionately. I again lost the power to think of anything else but Kol and whatever he was doing to me. With every passing moment Kol increased his pace and made me want more. At one point Kol was thrusting hard, rough and fast into me and I was compatible with him. Not only I was moaning and screaming but Kol was also groaning out in pleasure. My head fell back as he thrust deepest into me. Kol didn't waste any time to start kissing my throat and neck line. He trailed down to my breasts again and took one nipple in his mouth and this time he sucked hardest on it like a hungry child. While my body rose up to meet his mouth and thrusts more, my hands grabbed fistful of bed sheet and held onto it tightly for some support. I felt my walls were closing in from inside. Kol realized it as well that I was reaching my climax. He looked deep into my eyes. My eyes closed shut on its own and Kol pressed his forehead against mine and staying still while I hit my orgasm hard. I wrapped my arms around Kol tightly, pulling his body closer to me and also held onto him for support. I was gasping for air greedily, my chest rose and fell in a rhythm. I had also feared that I would break apart if Kol let go of me but he never let go of me and held me tightly as I took my time to calm down my beating heart properly. Kol hadn't reached his climax yet. Once I was relaxed again he increased his thrust more almost to an inhuman level. It was getting hard for me to keep up with him this time. Thankfully it didn't take him long to come inside me.

My inside filled up with his essence and it gave me a strange sensation. Kol collapsed on me while I was still trying to catch my breath. Both of us were extremely sweaty, well I was more than Kol. I had a feeling that Kol wasn't so tired like he was showing it to be. He pulled himself out of me slowly and rolled over me. I covered myself up with the blanket and lay beside him. Kol pulled me into his arm and I let him. I put my head on his chest and sighed in contentment. My heart was still beating loudly because of all the tiring activities that my body just went through. I planted a kiss on Kol's shoulder out of love. A smile crept up my lips as Kol kissed the top of my head and pulled me more closer to him. Feeling happy and content I fell asleep right away in Kol's embrace. I wasn't sure exactly when I woke up from my peaceful sleep but when I got up I found Kol sleeping beside me. He looked so peaceful not to mention innocent at the moment that I couldn't help but just stare at him. He still had his arms wrapped around me, almost possessively. But I tried to get out of his embrace, thinking about taking a shower and get dressed again.

"Where are you going?" asked Kol, his eyes still closed but I understood then that he wasn't sleeping at all.

"I need to get cleaned up" I said and planted a soft kiss on his lips however Kol still didn't let go of me. Instead he opened his eyes and smirked at me

"No, you don't. I like to have you well ravished and sleeping in my arms" seeing his stubbornness I gave up on trying to get out of his embrace and lay back, putting my head on his shoulder and tucked under his chin comfortably.

"I love you Kol" I said after a while with shyness and waited for him to say the same to me but he didn't. He just lay still as if confused whether he should say this or not. I looked up to see into Kol's eyes and frowned at him

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly with deep concern. Kol just shook his head

"Nothing love, just thinking about how beautiful you are" I blushed as he said that and put my head back on his shoulder to hide my brightened face from him

"Well, you are not bad yourself either" Kol laughed at that a little. I gave out a deep sigh, feeling complete and content. However my peaceful moment didn't last for long because suddenly I remembered how scared I was at the thought of Kol dying a brutal death and losing him for forever

"You know Kol, I was so scared when I saw those men torture yo-" I stopped talking suddenly. Something just hit into my mind that I completely forgot about during our love making session. I sat up quickly and checked Kol's body making him confused as well with my sudden action.

"What are you doing Riana?" asked Kol wondering what suddenly got into me. I looked at him with my own confusion and shock

"Where are your wounds and scars Kol?" I asked him straight away. Kol got up from his lying position as well.

"What are you talking about?" Kol asked clearly trying to play dumb with me. I found myself capable of thinking again that I couldn't do while sleeping with Kol. Of course Kol asked me not to think at that moment and I didn't but he didn't ask me to never think about the incident. However, how can Kol control and dominate my mind in such a way was another mysterious thing to me? How come his one command could make me unable to think of anything was beyond my understanding.

"I saw you getting tortured with my own eyes. They stabbed you with wooden stakes. How come you are healed so fast? Why there is no sign of torture on you?" my heart beat increased as I asked him those questions. I was on the verge of panicking because that wasn't normal at all. I also started thinking about my own mysterious survival of the attack. Kol realized something that made him mutter swears under his breath as if he just realized that he made a huge mistake by accident. Kol thought of something for a moment as if making a decision in his mind before he looked back to me and spoke up with a firm and strong voice

"Riana, relax and calm down first. There are a lot of things that you don't know about me but I am ready to tell you now" the next thing that came out of my mouth, it shocked me as well

"You are not human, are you?" it was the only explanation any way. The way Kol healed it wasn't humanly possible. God, what have I got myself into. Kol shook his head confirming my suspect. I inched away from him a little and held the blanked tighter around me. Kol noticed this right away and sighed heavily

"I am not going to hurt you Riana" but I wasn't ready to listen to that. I need some serious answers

"What are you?" I asked trying to sound strong and firm but my voice shook when I spoke up, giving away the fear that I was feeling at the moment

"I am a vampire" replied Kol at once. We stared at each other for a few seconds before a gasp of horror escaped my chest.

"Vampire" came out of my mouth before I could stop it. I tried to get away from Kol as much as possible. I cursed my vulnerability and the lack of dressing at the moment. I can't even run out of the room if I have to in order to save myself. Thankfully Kol didn't make any movement and just stared at me silently and watched me cowering away from him. I can't believe I made love to a vampire. What have I done? Thousand questions started running through my mind. Why did Kol hide it from me? Does he really love me? Who were those people who tried to kill him? Why did Kol bring me to Paris with him?

"Did you bring me here to kill me?" I asked gathering up all my courage. Kol never removed his eyes from me

"No, you saved my life Riana. I would never kill you. Because of you I was able to destroy the last weapon that could have killed me" then I suddenly remembered about what Sophia said to me. Is this what she was talking about? Vampires? Did she find out that there were vampires in Mystic Falls and probably all over the world? That their kind actually exists in the real world and I happened to fall in love with one. I never thought my life would become a twilight film. However, in my case it was nothing like twilight. Because again I realized something that I should have realized before I let Kol have me

"Why I didn't feel any pain today?" I asked him with stern voice. Kol frowned at me with serious confusion

"What are you talking about?" I stared at him for a moment before asking him again

"Today was my first time, I was supposed to feel pain but I didn't, why?" I was sure Kol knows the answer to my question and I feared the answer as well. The look on Kol's face cleared my doubts that he indeed knows something that I didn't and god knows why not. He looked uneasy for a moment.

"This wasn't our first time" Kol didn't need to say more to me and I didn't need to hear more from him. How come I don't remember something like that happening to me? Tears started to fall down my eyes as I realized that I have been living a hallucination all these time. None of what I believed to be real were true. Kol's love for me, my falling in love with him, searching for Sophia, my dreams about living in Mystic Falls with Kol, everything was unrealistic and a huge lie. Kol looked at me with softness and pity in his eyes. He extended his hand towards me to reach my face and caress my temple to sooth me down. But I backed away from his hand and glared at him

"Don't touch me" I hissed at him. My glare become more intense with anger as I realized that he tricked me into giving into him

"You lied to me about everything. You were just playing with me, weren't you?" I got up from the bed. I don't care if I have to walk out of the room only wrapped around in a blanket. I just wanted to get away from Kol. God knows what else he did with me other than just forcing me to sleep with him. Kol stood up as well, not bothering a bit about his naked state

"Look Riana, I admit what I did to you was cruel of me. But I don't want to hurt you anymore. I don't want to keep you imprisoned either" I was instinctively backing away from him as he approached me

"Fine, then let me get out of here and never show me your face again. I don't want to know what you did to me. I don't want you to invade my life anymore" suddenly I was pushed up against the wall nearby and Kol was pushing his body into me. He roamed his eyes over my face like an obsessed psychopath. It scared the hell out of me. Seeing me so freaked out Kol sighed heavily and relaxed his gaze

"You wouldn't believe me but I had really thought about letting you go, set you free and never disturb your life again. But after what we shared today, I don't think I can live without you. I am incapable of letting you go now Riana. Because believe me or not I have started to fall for you. Even I thought at first that you were just an addiction for me but I was wrong. I have realized now that I really love you and I can't lose you. I want you to be with me forever" my heart beat increased to a maddening level as he spoke those things to me and my breathing was stuck in my throat as well. Even though he was claiming to love me but still I desperately wanted to get away from Kol. Fear crawled up my skin when he apologized to me for the things he did to me and compelled me to forget about. I wasn't paying attention to his apologies but the things he was saying to me that he did to me in the past.

"Riana, please give me a chance. I could change. I wasn't a monster before and if you let me in your life, I won't stay like that anymore. I know you hate me right now but you are also in love with me. I never compelled your love. All you need to do is give into your feelings and listen to your heart. And we could live happily together; for eternity" Kol looked very hopeful but my heart was already broken. After learning the truth, I didn't just hate him but I hated myself also for falling in love with him in the first place. Why I couldn't see the decoy from the beginning? Why I let myself fall for him, the very person who killed my sister, robbed my innocence, raped me more than once, kept me imprisoned both physically and mentally and who had planned to kill me at the end of his fun time? I looked back at Kol with nothing but lifelessness in my eyes

"Now, I really wish I had let those people kill you. I can never love you Kol. I think you should do what you wanted to do with me in the first place. Just kill me" I said without any fear of death in my voice. A look of sadness washed over Kol's face.

"You know I can't do that. But there is something I can do and I am sorry for that. You are leaving me with no other choice" said Kol and my eyes met with his dark brown ones. He sighed heavily as his eyes dilated strangely again that wasn't unfamiliar to me anymore

"You won't remember anything about those men torturing me or what happened there. You won't remember this conversation. You will only remember making love with me and you are happy with me. You would want to stay with me forever. You love me but know that I love you more and I promise I will always keep you safe and happy" Kol finished talking and I blinked couple of times and smiled up at Kol. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips onto his. Kol started kissing my lips passionately but most importantly with pure love. I pulled away before it deepened too much. Kol protested at that which made me giggle a little

"I have good news for you" Kol smiled at me and looked at me lovingly while caressed my face lightly

"I talked to mom about you and asked her to let me stay in Mystic Falls and well she permitted me to stay. We are going to live together now. But mom and dad want to meet you. I promised them that you will come with me to Georgia at least for once. You will let me keep my promise to them, won't you?" I said hoping that he would agree easily and I wouldn't have to seduce him for it. Kol nodded his head and peaked on my lips

"Sure my princess, we will go to Georgia as soon as we get back to Mystic Falls" I was so happy to hear him say this that I just crushed my lips on his again and started to kiss him more passionately. Kol picked me up from the ground and pushed me up against the wall more. I wrapped my legs around his lean waist. I was gripping the blanket with one hand and held onto Kol with another hand as our tongues fought for dominance inside my mouth.

"I want you right now" said Kol in between the kisses on my lips

"I am all yours" just as I said that before I knew it I was back on the bed with Kol hovering over me. We kept going on until I finally fell asleep for a longer time this time. That was the best day of my life. I can't wait to start a new life with Kol in Mystic Falls. My love for Kol only increases with minutes that pass by and I am sure it will never end.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: So I have decided to update this story finally and this is another chapter for you. Thanks a lot for your reviews and thanks for liking the story. Lets get on with it...  
**

**Chapter 14: Returning of an old lover **

I sighed out heavily with boredom. It's only the third class of the day but I am already bored to death. All I wanted to do was go home and spend time with Kol instead of attending this boring history class. The teacher has just started to discuss about a topic but I couldn't concentrate a bit on what he was saying to the class. How can I concentrate when all I could think about was my last night with Kol, his hands roaming over my body and his lips kissing mine... Suddenly, I felt eyes on me; I looked up and found Rebekah, staring at me from the corner of her eyes and with a small smirk on her lips. She must have realized that I was awfully bored at the moment and thinking of something else not very decent. I rolled my eyes at her and her smirk increased more. Seeing that my own lips curved upwards and I shook my head to myself lightly. I will never understand how come Rebekah enjoys history so much because the subject really doesn't seem interested to me at all.

It's been two weeks since Kol and I returned to Mystic Falls from Paris. The first thing we did after coming back to the town was, we went to Georgia to meet up with my parents. Both mom and dad liked Kol very much, kind of immediately. We spent the night there and next morning, I moved to Mystic Falls for a long time this time. Kol wanted to arrange another place for me to stay in but I liked the house in the woods, so I insisted that we stay there. Kol agreed with me eventually though it wasn't an easy job for me to do, persuading Kol, I mean. I also enrolled myself in Mystic Falls high, in senior year though with Rebekah. I have no idea how Rebekah managed to get me in senior year when I was supposed to be in junior year. Though Kol practically told me everything about him and his family but I couldn't help but still feel that there was more to Kol and Rebekah than meets the eyes. Both the siblings were so confident about themselves, as if they can get whatever they want, they can do whatever they wish and no one can stop them from having it or get in their way. It sometimes makes me wonder, how come such power and authority came to the Mikaelson family in the first place. It's sad but true that there are still a lot of things that I do not know or understand about Kol and his family.

I snapped out of my thoughts when the classroom door suddenly opened and a new boy walked in. It was middle of the mid term; I didn't know Mystic high was still taking in new students. Anyway the new boy looked young but his body said otherwise. He was too built up for his age, muscular arms, tall and broad chest. The first thought that came into my mind was that the boy must be on steroids otherwise it was impossible to get so buffed up at such young age. I looked at Rebekah and she too looked back at me, clearly both of us were wondering who this new guy was. Even though the new boy of the school seemed to be on drugs but he was good looking, actually if I speak honestly then he was quite handsome and hot, I must add. But apart from that, when I observed him carefully his face seemed very familiar to me suddenly, as if I have seen his face many times before. The more I looked carefully at him, the more the feeling that I know this guy ensured in my mind. But I couldn't put a finger on where I met him or see him before. Perhaps his name would remind me something but the teacher didn't introduce him to the class, he just pointed towards an empty seat to the new boy. After a few moments I noticed that the teacher asked him to sit right in the corner desk from me.

While walking towards his seat, the new guy's eyes fell on me immediately. And the way he looked at me, it seemed that he knew me as well. I offered a polite small smile at him however; he didn't return the smile to me. It made me frown at him with confusion but he looked away from me slowly. The stranger boy took his allotted seat and looked straight ahead at the teacher, ready to pay attention to the class. Rebekah obviously noticed the strange behavior of the boy too and she had her eyes narrowed at him openly. The teacher resumed his lecture and we all started listening to him again, in my case, I tried to. Suddenly, I felt someone's gaze on me again. I looked at Rebekah but it wasn't her this time. She was attentively listening to the teacher. So, I looked around and found that it was the stranger new boy who was staring at me, almost like boring his gaze into me. The desk the boy was sitting on; from there he could see me very clearly and without the teacher noticing it. When our eyes met, he didn't bother to look away and kept staring at me with knowing eyes. It unnerved me to no limit. I turned away from him but couldn't shake off the disturbing feelings because he was still staring at me, I could feel it in my guts.

The boy talked to no one during the class and just kept staring at me whenever he could. I just wanted to run out of the classroom or turn around to face him and snap at him angrily; tell him to stop staring at me so weirdly. What is wrong with him? Rebekah noticed my discomfort right away and glared at the new boy dangerously but it didn't stop him from gazing at me. I sighed in deep relief when the bell rang finally and the ever boring class ended at last. I wanted to talk to the guy, ask him what is his problem anyway but before I could get to him, the mysterious stranger boy walked out of the classroom in rush. Rebekah came up to me immediately, a curious expression covering her face.

"Do you know that creep?" she asked bitterly. I wanted to tell her that I have a feeling that he is familiar to me but decided against it and instead of telling her the truth, I just shook my head. Rebekah sighed to calm down her anger

"If he gives you any trouble, you are coming straight to me, alright?" I nodded my head, assuring her that I would. Rebekah was about to leave for her next class when I called her back again

"Rebekah, um... please, don't tell Kol anything about it. You know how he gets and what he will do if he finds out about it" Kol was extremely possessive of me and if he finds out that a boy was staring at me for half an hour with intense eyes, he would definitely not like it a bit. And god knows what he would do to the boy. I wasn't being unnecessarily paranoid, it happened before. On my third day of school, a boy asked me out on a date and when I denied him, he harassed me a little about it. The guy was kind of a jerk but it was not a big deal. Matt was able to rescue me from the boy easily. I told Kol about it casually while he was driving me back to our home from school. In the evening when Rebekah, April and I were hanging out in the Grill, Kol came there and found out the boy. He beat him up so badly that next day the boy couldn't come to school. He seemed to just disappear from the town after that. A few days later we heard that he went to another state to live in but I had a feeling that something bad had happened to him and Kol was behind it. I know I shouldn't suspect Kol like that but I couldn't help it. He and the rest of his family were extremely powerful even Rebekah. I know it because I have noticed the ways people behave with them, respectful and scared. The way they act, it seemed that there is nothing in this world that they can't get if they want it. For some unknown reasons, I didn't want the new boy to get hurt. Thus, I have to hide this incident from Kol. Rebekah frowned at me with confusion in her eyes at first but then nodded her head, agreeing with me thankfully.

After the school, I had planned to go to the Grill to meet up with April. But on my way, my eyes landed on the new boy at school. He was going into the woods all alone. I immediately got curious, besides, it was the best chance to talk to him alone. I got out of my car and followed his trail through the woods. I was walking fast to catch up with him but suddenly he disappeared from in front of my eyes. It was quite unnatural, how he suddenly vanished in the air. I looked around for him, slowly getting scared now. Unknowingly; acting on my instincts, I started to walk backwards. I was about to run back to my car but my back hit something soft, or should I say someone. I turned around so fast that my head started spinning and made me dizzy for a moment. When I was able to look properly again, I found the boy standing right in front of me, staring straight into my eyes with intense gaze. I opened my mouth to speak up but he beat me to it

"I knew you would come looking for me" hearing that, I frowned at him with confusion

"Who are you?" my question seemed to hurt him though I didn't know why. He covered up his hurt look fast and wore an unreadable expression on his face again.

"I see, you don't remember me at all" should I have recognized him? I had a feeling that I know him, didn't I?

"Have we met before?" I asked hesitatingly while trying hard to remember anything about him. He sighed heavily seeing me struggle with my memories

"I hope this helps you remember me;" saying that he folded the long sleeve of his shirt and revealed his arm. There was a huge scare in the end of his forearm. Just like the one my childhood best friend Jordan had on his arm. He got it while trying to save me. We were playing like usual. I had climbed a tree on my own. Suddenly a branch I had stepped on broke under my foot and I fell down. Jordan was there too, standing under the tree. He didn't let me hit the ground but got terribly hurt himself. Reorganization flashed across my face immediately

"Jordan" I whispered out the name more to myself than to him

"About time, you recognized me" he smiled at me softly. Seeing his same friendly smile, I got absolutely sure that this was none other than my childhood best friend Jordan. For a moment, I didn't know what to do or how to react? This was so unexpected.

"I never thought I would see you again" the only thing I could say because I simply had no idea what else to say to him

"I promised you, we would meet again one day, didn't I?" I smiled at him and nodded my head

"Yes, you did" silence fell over us and I took the opportunity to look at his face properly this time "You have changed so much Jordan. No longer that shy, scared and absolutely cute looking kid that I used to play with the entire day" Jordan offered me a small laugh

"But you haven't changed at all. You are still the most beautiful girl that I have ever seen" the look in his eyes told me crystal clearly that Jordan was still in love with me. This made me look away from him. My gaze lowered from his eyes. Obviously Jordan wouldn't know anything about Kol and that I have moved on from him a long time ago. I just hoped that he wasn't stuck with our past promises to each other. Jordan noticed something in me and the expression on his face hardened again. The air around us suddenly got filled up with awkwardness. I decided to talk and change the subject quickly to dissolve the silence between us

"So, what brought you to Mystic Falls?" Jordan had to think for a moment before answering my question

"Personal business" was the only reply that came from him. Clearly, he didn't want to tell me about his real intentions. I didn't push him though and decided to ignore the topic. But before I could say something else Jordan spoke up

"Why are you here in Mystic Falls Riana? I know your parents don't live here" I sighed heavily and didn't even bother to ask him about how he knows where my family is living right now. I guess I better tell Jordan about Kol and clear everything between us. Who knows if he is still thinking about me and him getting back together like before, like a couple I mean? He has to know that it's not possible anymore. I am in love with Kol and I can't love anyone else ever.

"Jordan…..actually I live here with Kol" I don't know why but I was feeling extremely bad to tell Jordan about Kol. However, I shrugged off the uneasiness forcefully. I needed to tell him

"He is my boyfriend" the expression that took over Jordan's face screamed out loud that he was heartbroken to hear this from me. But he has to face the truth, there is no other option. I was in love with him when I was just a kid. It would have never lasted for long, I guess. But that doesn't matter anymore. I love Kol now and I want to spend my whole life with him only. Only a few moments passed between us in suffocating silence but it felt like decades to me

"Do you really love him?" asked Jordan with a low tone of voice. I felt extremely sad for him and very guilty to break his heart like this

"Yes, Jordan; I really love him and he loves me a lot too" he only nodded his head. I couldn't stay in his presence anymore and wanted to leave right away but his next question stopped me from walking away

"Would you tell me everything about him?" Jordan requested me with a soft voice and I couldn't say no to him. He took me to the place he was staying in. It was a small apartment in the town. He made me coffee and I started telling him everything about Kol, how we met and how we fell in love with each other. I also told him about Sophia and how mysteriously she went missing from Mystic Falls. Before I knew it, I was talking with Jordan like I used to chat with him when we were kids, telling him details about everything. And like old times, he was listening to my every word very carefully as if memorizing it for life

"Do you have a girlfriend? Or someone special perhaps?" I asked him curiously but he sighed heavily and shook his head

"No, Riana, I don't have a girlfriend. Actually I travel a lot so I could never get into a relation" when he said that I had to ask him something

"Jordan, you weren't waiting for me, were you?" I was looking straight into his eyes so that if he lies to me then I would know right away

"This question doesn't matter anymore Riana. You are happy with Kol and that's what matters the most to me. I am really happy for you" I didn't fail to notice that, Jordan intentionally avoided giving me a straight answer. But I got the answer to my question anyway and it definitely didn't help me feel better about the whole thing. But I didn't voice my feelings instead I asked something else

"Why do you travel so much Jordan?" Jordan again had to think for a moment before answering my question. It made me suspicious of him. Clearly, he was hiding something from me but what?

"I will tell you that some other time. It's getting really late Riana. You should go home now;" that's when I realized that it's already getting dark outside. I was supposed to get back home hours ago. I just hoped that Kol was busy enough and couldn't get time to check up on me in the house. He doesn't like it a bit that I go somewhere without telling him about it first. Kol also doesn't like that I talk with a stranger and he doesn't let me as well. The only persons I could talk freely with were Rebekah and April. Kol doesn't complain about them however, he doesn't like me near Matt or Jeremy or anyone else for the matter of fact. Sometimes, I wonder what exactly Kol likes actually. At first Kol was just a sweet lover. His sole purpose was to make me smile and keep me happy. The first time he showed his possessiveness was when the boy at school asked me out. Since then it just kept increasing in Kol. And now his extreme possessiveness sometimes makes me feel like a prisoner. But I never dared to voice my thoughts to him. Even if sometimes I wanted to protest against Kol about something but I simply couldn't do it. He could be quite intimidating when he wants to be even with me. Whenever I wanted to talk back to Kol, something strange stopped me from doing it. And that prevention always came from inside me. I don't even mind that Kol dominates my actions and my life so much which I must say is quite unlikely of me. I never liked being controlled before but with Kol, it's like 'his wish is my command'. Jordan noticed my inner turmoil instantly and looked at me with concern in his eyes

"Is everything alright Riana?" I wanted to say no to him but against my will, yes came out of my lips. Though, Jordan gave me a look that clearly said that he didn't believe my answer a bit. I got ready to leave

"I will see you tomorrow then…..at school" I said while walking up to the door

"Yeah sure" said Jordan and opened up the door for me. I stepped out of the apartment but didn't leave right away. Instead I turned around and gave Jordan a light hug

"I am really glad that we met again Jordan. I missed you a lot" Jordan hugged me back though he was hesitant about it

"I missed you too Riana, more than you could ever imagine" he said that more to himself than to me. Awkward silence again fell between us and that was my cue to leave

"Good night Jordan, take care" I said that pulling away from him slowly

"Good night" Jordan wished me back and I started to walk away from there. He kept looking at my path as long as I was within his sight. Once I got inside my car and drove away, he closed his door. For a few minutes, my mind was completely blank. It was kind of peaceful actually. But then suddenly my cell phone went off and disturbed my peaceful moment. I checked the ID and it was Rebekah. I received the call quickly but before I could talk, Rebekah's high voice came from the speaker

"Riana, where the hell are you?" I knew right away that something was wrong and it involved Kol

"Why? What happened?" I asked worriedly, knowing certainly what could possibly happen

"Kol happened. He is looking everywhere for you" my breath hitched in my throat and fear started to crawl my skin. I don't know why but Kol really frightens me sometimes. However, there was no reason for me to be scared of him. Kol can never hurt me. He just loves me too much

"But I didn't get any call from him or received any text either" this is another strange thing about Kol. He hardly calls me or sends text to me to check up on me. But still he somehow finds out about my every action. Sometimes, I couldn't help but think that he spies on me from distance twenty four seven. But then again my mind refuses to believe that Kol could be such a huge psychotic creep. My own thoughts seemed weird to me sometimes.

"I don't know about that but he didn't seem in a good mood when I saw him just a while ago. He must be back at the cottage by now, waiting up for you there" this is not good news at all. Kol wasn't in a good mood means he was angry and it's never a good thing when Kol gets mad. The fear inside me increased more. And before I knew it, I was pulling the car in front of the cottage. I cursed my fate for getting home so fast.

"Rebekah, I will talk to you later;" saying that I hung up and stepped out of the car. I took a deep breath and walked up to the porch. Taking another deep breath, I turned the knob of the door and it opened with a clicking sound. Slowly, I stepped inside the house and closed the door behind me. I looked around the house but didn't find Kol anywhere. I had almost sighed out in relief when a voice whispered my name from right behind me and startled me to death. I turned around fast and found Kol standing there in front of me, wearing a smirk on his lips. For a moment I sighed in relief seeing that its Kol and not a stranger in the house but tensed up again soon enough when Kol asked me in a charming voice

"Where have you been love?" I gulped down my nervousness slowly. I couldn't lie to Kol. He would find out right away but I didn't want to tell him about Jordan as well. Because knowing Kol and his possessive attitude, I knew exactly what would happen to Jordan, if I tell Kol about him.

"I….I was….actually I met with an old friend today and we were just catching up with each other…..it's been a long time since we met, so. Anyway, how was your day?" I tried to change the topic but it was useless, Kol didn't let me. He came closer to me slowly and started to caress my face softly

"What's the name of this old friend of yours?" he asked curiously and he sounded completely cheerful about it that I met an old friend. For a moment, I believed that telling Kol about Jordan wouldn't be such a bad idea. And just as the thought came to me I said the name out loud

"Jordan" the name got out of my mouth before I could stop myself or think twice about my decision of telling Kol about him. I thought Kol would get mad at me right away but instead he stayed extremely calm, too calm for my liking because it was suspicious and more dangerous. His hot breath was teasing my skin on my neck lightly because Kol had engulfed me in an embrace by the time. He had his arms wrapped around my waist protectively. I wanted to get away from him for a moment but didn't dare to move and before I knew it was craving for his touches myself. Soon his soft lips brushed against my throbbing vein on the neck and he kissed the spot lightly before whispering in my ear with a low husky voice.

"Correct me if I am wrong Riana but isn't he the one whom you fell in love with when you were younger?" I found myself nodding my head. My eyes closed; on its own and I leaned more closer to Kol unknowingly. I don't know why I was letting myself enjoy the sensation he was creating for me at the moment but when I was about to wrap my own arms around his neck, Kol started walking away from me suddenly. I snapped out of the trance that I was in for a few moments and realized what just happened. I told Kol about Jordan and now he is going to confront him or worse, beat him into pulp like that other guy. I quickly stepped in Kol's way and stopped him from leaving the house. The anger that Kol had hidden under his calm mask is out now. I could finally see exactly how mad he was at the moment and it scared me very much but still I dared to block his way.

"Kol, where are you going?" I asked worriedly, worried for Jordan. Kol also realized my concern for Jordan and it only increased his temper more.

"To give your friend a proper welcome to Mystic Falls" said Kol with fake friendly tone and I knew exactly what Kol meant by that. All the more reasons, I have to stop Kol from getting to Jordan.

"Please Kol, leave him be. I promise; I will never meet him again" I said kind of desperately. Back when everything was normal in my life, when Sophia was still happily living with her family, if anyone would have asked me to not do something I liked doing or wanted to do, then I would have never listened to him no matter who he is and moreover I would have got mad at the person for trying to stop me in the first place. Back then I was used to do whatever I wished to do. But now, Kol has so much power over me and my actions that, sometimes it really shocks me. A few months ago I would have never promised not to meet Jordan again but now I am easily and willingly doing it, without thinking for a second about it. And the most disturbing thing is that I don't even know when or why I changed so much. Is it all because of love? Sometimes, I don't feel so. I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt Kol's hand slowly but roughly roaming over my mid back. He pulled me closer to him and I let him. Before I knew it my body was completely pressed up against Kol and his warm breath teased my sensitive nerve over my neck. This time I didn't quite enjoy his caresses because there was a strange menacing nature in his touches that sent chills down my spine. Instead of relaxing in Kol's arm at the moment like usual, I stiffed more when he pressed his lips on my vein and gazed the skin with his teeth. It felt more sharper than it should have and a strange fear started to consume me.

Kol bit me lightly, it didn't break my skin but it would surely leave me a mark there. But this little gesture made me shake terribly in his arms. Kol obviously noticed this and thankfully he left my neck. I don't know why Kol liked nibbling on my neck so much. I wanted to ask him this many times before but for some unknown reasons I didn't for once. Kol looked at my face, his anger easing off a bit. Maybe seeing me scared, softened him for the moment. Kol doesn't like to frighten me but somehow he still manages to do that, even though unintentionally. He cupped my face softly and made me look at him in the eye

"I love you Riana and I want you to be happy but with me only. I can't help but be selfish like that. So, if you don't want me to harm your friend, you have to promise me that you will never see him again or even talk to him. Do you promise that?" I nodded my head, lowering my eyes for a second before looking up again

"I promise Kol, please just don't hurt him" Kol intake a small breath and agreed with me

"Fine love, if you keep your promise, I won't touch him. But you must know that if you break your promise, I will know about it and your friend will be gone from here for good, understood" I nodded my head to him lightly but with surety.

"Remember that you are mine Riana and no one, I mean it, no one else should be in your thoughts but me. Your heart, your soul and even your mind is mine" I simply nodded my head. I don't know why I let Kol do this to me. Sometimes I don't even know why I am with him in the first place. Kol is nothing gentle or soft or even kindhearted as a person. Actually he could be downright cruel sometimes with anyone and everyone, even me if he wants to. But I still love him and crave for him and I am not really sure why I do that. All I know that Kol loves me and I love him and I want to stay with him my whole life no matter what. Sometimes his love felt like the best thing that ever happened to me and sometimes it felt like the worst thing. I don't know; I am mildly conflicted with my own feelings but no matter what, one thing for sure that I can't leave Kol ever, not even if I want to which is another mysterious thing for me.

Kol noticed my inner turmoil immediately and before I knew it, I was pressed up against the wall and Kol crushed his mouth on mine. It was to distract me from thinking too much I suppose and it worked perfectly for both of us. All the other thoughts flew out of my mind right away and all I could think about was Kol and his lips on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. He didn't waste any second and deepened the kiss more, making me moan for him as well. His hands started to roam over my body, desperately, lustfully. I opened up my lips for him and he instantly invaded my mouth with his tongue. Kol picked me up from the ground and I wrapped my legs around his lean waist. I don't know how he managed to do it but he took us to the bedroom upstairs and didn't even get tired a bit. Honestly, I don't know what it is that is actually happening between Kol and I; because it wasn't just love but for the time being I didn't care about anything else but the sensation I was sharing with him.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: This is another chapter guys. And I must say that the story is just getting to its good part actually. Thanks for your reviews, I appreciate them very much. Let more of them come and never hesitate to give me your opinion about the story good or bad. Well lets get on with the story now...  
**

**Chapter 15: Love Is Crueler Than Hate  
**

**Third Person's POV**

Jordan silently walked into the study room of an apartment that didn't belong to him but to the man with whom he came to meet with at the late hour of the night.

"You were right" spoke up Jordan with a strong serious voice. Professor Shane, not so surprised by Jordan's sudden presence in his house, looked up from the book he was reading before Jordan entered the room and stared at him expectantly

"You were right about Riana. She is with a vampire now but she knows nothing about him. She is a victim Professor" Jordan's voice suddenly got desperate and highly tensed up not to mention anxious. Prof. Shane sighed heavily and got up from his armchair to walk over to Jordan

"I know Jordan. That's why I asked you to go to Mystic Falls in the first place, so that you could see that for yourself" Jordan sighed out heavily with frustration

"But how is it possible that Riana knows nothing about the vampire or even about the reality that vampires do exist in this world?" Jordan said the vampire word as if it burned his mouth simply to just utter the word.

"I knew Riana since we were kids Professor and I know that she is very smart. How come she never noticed all the strange things about him?" since Jordan met Riana, that's the question buzzing in his mind continuously. Professor Shane was calm about it though

"Who told you that she didn't notice the strange behaviors of her vampire boyfriend at all? She did, probably a hundred times already but the vampire simply made her forget about them. Jordan, Riana is under heavy compulsion from that vampire, what's his name… Ah! Kol, yes Kol Mikaelson, right? Klaus's youngest obnoxious brother and one of the members of the original vampire family" Jordan only nodded his head at that, feeling his blood boil in his veins just by hearing those names especially Kol's name.

"But why is that vampire keeping Riana imprisoned like this? Why not just kill her like any other victim of his? Why is he doing this to her? Why Riana?" why to the only girl he ever loved in his life? However, Jordan didn't say that out loud to the professor and kept it in his mind.

"The answer is simple my friend, he is obsessed with Riana. Now I don't know how that happened in the first place but he is and what I have heard from my sources, Kol is extremely possessive of her as well and claimed to be in love with her. But you can be sure of one thing Jordan that Kol isn't letting Riana go any time soon, possibly never" Jordan closed his eyes tightly, trying to control his already rising temper by breathing in and out heavily. How he wishes to just kill that evil leech with his bare hands and he would the first opportunity he gets.

"How can I free Riana from him?" asked Jordan after a moment of silence however with a firm and sure voice. It was clear that Jordan would do anything to free Riana from Kol's clutches.

"That's exactly what we are about to discuss Jordan. Are you ready?" asked Professor Shane and Jordan nodded his head confidently and vigorously

"Great, come with me then" Professor Shane led Jordan to a small room in the apartment. The door was locked and professor had to use a strange kind of key to open it. Jordan came to the apartment a few times already but he never paid attention to this room before. Inside was very dark; there wasn't any window in the room for sure. Professor Shane turned on the lights and Jordan could finally see clearly what was actually inside the room. The whole room was full of old books and antic pieces.

"What are all these Professor?" asked Jordan curiously. Professor Shane smiled at Jordan a little with humor dancing in his eyes

"This is my private collection of the supernatural world. Everything in this room is related to the supernatural beings living in this world right now one way or other" Jordan took in his surroundings more attentively this time.

"But why are you showing me all these Professor?" asked Jordan still sounding very curious

"I didn't bring you here to show you everything in this room Jordan. I just want you to see this" Professor Shane put an old journal on the decades old wooden table placed in the middle of the room. Jordan picked the journal up, looking quite baffled at the moment. There was a picture of what looked like an ancient dagger on the page.

"What is this?" asked Jordan looking at the professor for an answer

"Answers to all your questions about how you can save Riana from Kol?" Jordan hoped that the professor wouldn't just stop there and explain the whole thing to him clearly. And thankfully he did

"As I said earlier, Riana is under Kol's compulsion. No matter what you do, it won't work or make any difference as long as Riana's mind is under Kol's control. And there is only one way that you can get Riana off of all the compulsions at once" Jordan found a little hope and he asked almost excitedly

"What is that?" Professor looked pointedly at the picture of the dagger before answering the question

"You have to dagger Kol with this. This single dagger could put an original vampire like Kol into deep sleep for as long as it stays in his heart. It's almost like killing him. So when you would plunge this dagger into Kol's heart, he would die and Riana would get off of his compulsions right away" Professor shane told Jordan more about the daggers and its history with the originals as well

"But where I am gonna find one now?" asked Jordan anxiously, worried that if he failed to find a dagger to use on Kol, he would never get to set Riana free from him

"At the moment Klaus has all the five daggers with him. He threatens to use them on his siblings now and then to get them to work for him" Shane personally thinks Klaus spineless because even though he is the most powerful being in this living world, Klaus couldn't go on with such a simple task of finding the cure's location without his siblings' unwilling help.

"But Klaus could have them hidden anywhere in this world. How would I find the exact location of the daggers?" Jordan asked more to himself than to the professor

"Those daggers are very important and useful to Klaus. It's obvious that he would keep them with him and right in front of his eyes. So I am pretty sure that you are gonna find those daggers in the Mikaelson mansion at the moment. What you need to worry about is, how to steal it from Klaus because I can assure you that, it won't be an easy task for you" Jordan looked straight into Shane's eyes with a knowing look on his face

"But I am sure you already have a plan about that for me" Shane smiled at that, kind of like smirked in his own way

"That I certainly have…. Jordan you are a hunter and with a complete mark. The moment Klaus would find out about this, he would take you in, like he took John under his wings. That way, you will smoothly get access inside his mansion and have plenty of time to look around for the daggers. But you mustn't get caught Jordan or you will fail to rescue Riana from Kol and remember this that you are not gonna get a second chance" they discussed more about stealing at least one dagger from Klaus so that Jordan could use it on Kol and free Riana from him.

"But how would Klaus find out about me? I can't just walk up to him and tell him about me" said Jordan with humor in his voice but that didn't suit his tough facial expression

"You just need to let Jeremy Gilbert know that you are a hunter like him and I believe he will do the rest of the work for you" Professor Shane said confidentially. Jordan furrowed his brows while wondering

"Jeremy Gilbert? Is he the same hunter you told me about who has a vampire sister?" Shane nodded his head; he knew Jordan would recognize the name quickly

"Has he killed his sister already or are they still living together which I am sure it's quite impossible to accomplish?" Shane sighed out a little

"No, he hasn't killed her yet but they couldn't live together in the same house anymore" Jordan only smirked at that

"Why am I not surprised? Jeremy is a hunter and he would want to kill any vampire, even if it's his own sister. By the time he completes his mark, he would even forget that the vampire girl is his sister" Shane didn't say anything against it, just silently agreed with him

"The Bennett witch Bonnie, I am sure you have heard of her, she is trying to help him with the whole situation, and I think it's working to some level on Jeremy. Of course I am there to help as well" when Professor Shane said that Jordan couldn't help but ask him something he wanted to ask for sometime now

"Professor, I know why you are helping them… you need the Bennett witch to perform the spell that will free Silas but what I don't understand is why you are helping me to set Riana free? And as much as I know you, I am pretty sure that you want something from Riana otherwise, you wouldn't be bothering about her rescue so much. What is it that you want from her Professor?" Shane sighed heavily ignoring the insult in the statement as well. He knew that he had to answer Jordan otherwise, he won't trust him fully and Shane needs Jordan to believe and trust every word he says.

"You are right Jordan, I want something from Riana. You see, I already know the location of the cure and where Silas is buried. When Bonnie had asked me for the first time about the map that the tattoo creates, I lied to her and told her that to complete the map, you need to brought together five hunters thus now Klaus in looking for hunters. It was simply to buy me more time. I have already planned the sacrifice of the twelve hybrids and I am preparing the Bennett witch as well but as long as I don't have all the five swords of the first hunters, I won't be able to retrieve the cure from its location and neither will be able to raise Silas. Because the five swords would reveal the spell that Bonnie would need to perform" Jordan was listening to everything attentively and carefully but still he was mildly confused about Riana's part in this

"But what it has anything to do with Riana?" asked Jordan anxiously. Riana was already in a huge trouble without even knowing about it, Jordan didn't want her to get in more problems, especially about the cure that everyone is after in Mystic Falls at the time.

"I have heard that the original family has already retrieved three swords out of the five. I already have the other two swords that Klaus is still looking for and now I need those other three swords that they have. If I could get those swords, I could get to the cure first and wake up Silas before anyone could get a chance to stop me. But the thing is; Klaus's brother Kol has all the three swords hidden in a safe location that only he knows about" Jordan frowned at the Professor

"You think Kol would tell Riana about the location. It's foolish to even think of such thing" Shane only smiled at that though he wanted to smirk actually

"Kol doesn't need to tell Riana anything, she already knows about the location. It's just that she only forgot about it. I just need her to remember, that's all" said Professor quite casually but Jordan finally understood why exactly Shane was helping him and Riana

"Of course, when Riana would get off of Kol's compulsions, she would remember about the swords' whereabouts as well. That's why you want her free from Kol, don't you?" Shane simply nodded his head without any hesitation and guilt

"Yeah, that's exactly why" Shane sighed a little after that and spoke up again softly this time "Get the location from Riana for me Jordan and I promise you, you will never have to look back in your life again"

**Riana's POV**

I woke up suddenly after having a very disturbing dream about Sophia. I saw her dead body at first, lying right next to me on the same bed where Kol had fallen asleep last night and then suddenly her dead body woke up and Sophia desperately started to tell me to run away from Mystic Falls and leave the town immediately. She was also telling me that I am in grave danger and my life is at risk at the moment. Sophia was pleading with me to save myself and she was crying too as if suffering in pain. The dream was so soul shaking and heart breaking that I couldn't breathe for a few moments after I woke up. I could calm down my nerves and beating heart after a few minutes later though it felt like hours to me. Why would I dream about Sophia like that? The thing that strung me the most is that she looked in pain and seemed to be suffering horribly. It's been a while since I thought about Sophia. Most of the time, I try not to think about my sister on my own because it really pains me to think about her and her loss in my life. But the dream really shook me from inside and I couldn't help but wonder again like I was used to of thinking before; that what might have happened to Sophia that she disappeared so mysteriously.

Another mystery was that I felt like I knew the answers to my questions already but still I didn't know them or remember then. It seemed to me that the reason behind her disappearance was right in front of me but I couldn't see it or recognize it for that matter. I don't even know why I have such feelings in the first place. I forcefully pushed away those troubling thoughts from my mind because they were giving me a headache. Besides, Kol doesn't like it that I think about Sophia and get sad about her right away. He hates to see me upset for no matter what reason and I promised him that I wouldn't think much about Sophia and be sad about it even though he wasn't around me. So, I stopped thinking about Sophia and glanced at the table clock beside me. It was only four in the morning. The outside was still quite dark but inside the room, a dim light was still on so, it wasn't that dark.

Kol was still peacefully sleeping; he had his arm wrapped around me possessively. Even in his sleep, Kol couldn't help but be possessive and protective of me. For some strange reasons I liked it that he cares for me so very much. I am really glad that Kol agreed not to hurt Jordan and let him stay in peace. All I need to do is avoid Jordan. And I can do that easily, I am sure of it. Besides, it's not like I have a choice in this matter. However why I follow Kol's orders so willingly was a mystery even to me. Anyway, I didn't put much thought about it and looked more carefully at Kol instead. His face, so innocent looking, so angel like, he is the symbol of perfection. I still find it hard to believe sometimes that someone like Kol, fell in love with me. I am nothing compared to him. And with his looks and personality not to mention vast amount of wealth, he could have got any girl with him. I guess, I am just lucky, what else I can say. I was about to look away from him when a low voice stopped me

"Don't look away, I like it when you stare at me like this" I was surprised to find him wake and more surprised to see that he had his eyes closed but still he could tell that I was looking at him. How does he do that is out of my understanding?

"Why?" I asked lightly while smiling a little at him. Kol finally opened up his eyes and looked right at me

"Because that shows how much you love me" he replied straight away as if he had the answer ready from beforehand. Silence fell over us both but it was a comfortable silence. We both were staring into each other's eyes and the moment seemed to just stop there for us. Then after some time Kol spoke up and the silent moment disappeared right away

"What were you thinking a while ago?" asked Kol and sounded quite interested and curious about it. I didn't want to talk about Sophia or about the horrible dream I had so I said something else that I was thinking as well because I couldn't just make up something in my mind and lie to Kol. He would find out anyway that I was not being truthful about what I was saying to him, he always does somehow. Don't know how though

"I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have you with me. I don't know how or why you fell in love with me Kol, I mean you would have found a much better girl than me…. I mean compared to you I am so insignificant and imperfect and average and-" before I could say more, Kol captured my lips with his and prevented me from talking further about my incompatibility with him. I didn't waste any time and started to kiss him back as well. Kol slowly came up on me and half of his body was on top of me then. We never stopped kissing and Kol's hand started to move over my body lightly. His seductive touches set my body on passionate fire and it stirred up feelings inside of me. Before I knew it I started to get aroused by Kol. Our lips were still moving against each other in sync. But I soon ran out of air and had to break the kiss to breath properly. I kept breathing heavily, my chest rose and fell slowly in a rhythm. Kol wasn't resting though, he was kissing my collarbones and shoulder longingly.

A soft moan escaped my lips when he bit lightly on my skin. I felt my bottom getting more wet with each passing second. It seemed that Kol realized too that my body was craving for him desperately because I felt him smirking while he kissed my jaw line. He captured my lips again and this time the kiss was more ferocious than before. He bit onto my lips hard enough to make it bleed. I gasped in shock at his wildness. I was about to push him away from me but Kol looked me in the eye and said

"Relax" and magically I relaxed and let him suck on my wounded bottom lip. He was lightly tasting my blood and enjoying it immensely. I wanted to panic and get away from him right away but somehow I couldn't do that. Kol parted my lips with his tongue and entered my mouth. I tasted my own blood this time, but on his tongue. Our tongues danced with each other and Kol successfully drew a moan from me. I slowly forgot about what he did earlier and enjoyed kissing him so passionately. My hands started to roam over his body and I pulled him more closer to me if that was even possible. I tugged at his black V neck T-shirt and tried to take if off of his body. Kol helped me get rid of his clothes and almost tore mine in the process. I was only wearing a nighty though, silky black with lace. Within moments I found us both naked again, and for the second time in the same night.

Kol left my mouth again and started to kiss down my throat. He was leaving a trail of hot kisses behind. Sometimes, he was biting and licking my soft skin as well. Soon he reached my chest and started to kiss my breasts. I felt him taking a nipple in his mouth and he kissed it hard and then sucked on it while played it with his hot tongue as well. I groaned in pain of extreme pleasure. I felt like exploding at that moment. But Kol had a lot of other things in his mind that he wanted to do with my body. I felt his hand slowly sliding down my waist and going to the post private place of my body. Well not private to him though. Pretty soon, I felt him touching me with his hand. He roughly messaged my nerve with his thumb. I moaned out loud this time and screamed his name

"KOL" I threw my head back and the lower part of my body rose up on its own to meet up with his working hand more. Well at least I wasn't the only one with need at the moment. Kol was already hard as rock, and I knew that he wouldn't be able to hold himself back much longer now. To increase his ecstasy more, I touched him sensationally. Kol growled out at that

"Stop teasing me Riana" Kol complained with a husky voice as he let out a heavy breath. It really made me smirk at him

"Make me" I retorted back to him in a challenging way. It took no time for Kol to grab my wrists and pin them above my head. This time he smirked back at me

"You are amazing love but you should know that you will never get to win in a challenge with me" said Kol arrogantly and looked proud of himself because of having so much power over me. I wasn't bothered with his attitude however, what he just said made me remember something I heard about him from Rebekah about his past life. Kol was about to enter my core but I stopped him suddenly because I had to talk to him about it before I forget about that again. I pushed Kol back a little and turned us over so that I was on top of him now. Kol let me do that but he stared at me with curiosity. I don't usually try to take control while we are coupling and Kol was surprised because of that. I sat straight on his strong abs; my legs were on both of his sides. My hair was falling down over my face because I was looking down at Kol whose eyes looked extremely dark at the moment with unimaginable lust and hunger. I removed my hair from over my face first with one hand and brought them in front so it helped covering up my naked chest from Kol's view and then I spoke up, taking my time and making Kol more impatient on purpose. I found that I like to torment Kol when he was about to explode with his arousal.

"If I ask you something about your past would you answer me truthfully?" Kol put his hands behind his head and made himself comfortable enough then simply smirked at me

"Depends on what you ask me?" I frowned at him angrily for being cocky at the moment but the frown was gone in a blink of an eye

"With whom you fell in love with before me Kol? I know I am not the first girl you loved" Kol sighed out deeply before looking back at me

"Do we need to talk about this now?" he put extra pressure on now

"Well, whenever I asked you this question before no matter in which form, you avoided answering me one way or another. So, I guess this is my best chance of getting an answer out of you. I told you about Jordan, why can't you tell me about her?" I knew Kol was kind of going through hell at the moment with his need and he was using all his strength to hold himself back and not just start ravishing me forcefully

"Look, I know you are very interested about my past love life but I don't want to talk about it" we stared at each other for a while then I got right off of him without saying something about it

"Fine, don't tell, see if I care. I can always ask Rebekah about it. She already told me her name, Marie wasn't it?" Kol's eyes hardened suddenly as I mentioned the name so carelessly. He was shocked as well. This didn't make me stop talking though "I am sure she will tell me your love story as well if I insist her" seriously I was done with not being pushy about this particular matter. Why this girl was such a huge secret for Kol? Why can't he talk about her? What really happened between them? I covered my body with the blanket first and got ready to leave the bed and get clothes to put on from the closet. Kol was gaping at me the entire time but of course after getting over his shocked state and after controlling his true emotions properly. He finally decided to speak up again, well not before muttering some curses under his breath for Rebekah

"I can't believe you are leaving me like this" Kol spoke up with a disbelieving voice, his erection was getting harder with each passing second. I shrugged my shoulders at him nonchalantly and gave him an innocent look

"I am sure, you can help yourself Kol because I am not letting you touch me as long as you don't answer my questions and truthfully" I said with a determine voice and got up from the bed

"This is blackmailing" Kol groaned in protest. He was still lying on the bed which surprised me a bit because Kol always managed to have his way with me instead of letting me wiggle him around as I pleased

"Well, you didn't leave me with another option, did you?" I said to him and put on another night dress that I found rather quickly in the closet. Then I don't know what happened. One second, Kol was on the bed and the next second he had me pinned on the bed again and with him on top of me. I was completely trapped between him and the mattress. For a moment, I had a feeling that this happened to me before and that I was in this same position with Kol while he was trying to force himself on me. My heart beat increased suddenly. Kol bored his gaze into my eyes and then his eyes dilated strangely

"You will never ask me or anyone else about Marie. You would never want to know about her. Do you understand?" Kol said to me kind of dangerously. I realized then that he was actually angry at me since I asked him about Marie and he was just hiding it until now. Suddenly I wanted to get away from him however I found myself repeating after him anyway

"I understand. I will never want to know about your past life or about Marie again" Kol smirked to himself when I said that. He pressed his lips against mine and started kissing me aggressively and even though I was feeling a bit confused about his sudden change of mood, I kissed him back without any hesitation. Kol pulled off the night dress that I was wearing currently. I frowned in confusion at him

"Why am I wearing a new dress?" I asked more to myself than to Kol and tried to remember the answer to my own question

"Forget about it" whispered Kol in my ear threateningly and I immediately forgot about it. He seemed pissed off for some unknown reasons. Did I do something to displease him? He certainly wasn't in a good mood right now. However, I couldn't think much about that because he was kissing my neck hungrily and suddenly I felt him at my entrance. Without saying anything, Kol thrust into me hard and rough. I groaned lowly because of the pain that Kol inflected on me so suddenly as if punishing me for something I did. I wasn't prepared for such a strong move. I dug my nails in Kol's back and held onto him tightly for support. Kol kept pushing into me without break even though I protested against it. However after sometime, my body adjusted itself with the thrusts and I started to enjoy the sensation as well. We both were moaning and groaning with pleasure as Kol kept doing what he does best. Suddenly, I felt him nibbling my skin on my neck; Kol licked the spot hungrily where my jugular vein was throbbing.

"I am just so hungry right now" said Kol more to himself than to me. It felt so weird to me, the way he said it

"Kol what are you doing?" I asked him with a low voice. It was extremely difficult for me to speak up at the moment when Kol was thrusting deepest into me

"Something you won't remember love and I am really sorry for this...Just enjoy the moment" after saying that Kol bit onto my neck hard and sank his sharp teeth in my skin to draw blood from my veins. He started sucking on my blood and kept thrusting into me with great speed at the same time but the strangest thing was that I wasn't panicking. I wasn't screaming like I should have, I wasn't even scared. Instead of doing all the normal things, I held onto Kol more tightly with extreme passion and sensation. What is wrong with me? I wish I could know why I am like this now. Because I wasn't like this before, this is not me. Little did I know that my wish of learning the truth about myself and knowing the reality behind my own actions are about to come true very soon.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Thanks for the reviews. This is another chapter. Hope you enjoy reading it...  
**

**Chapter 16: Struck by Reality **

**Third Person's POV**

It's been four days since Jordan came close to Klaus and he could enter the Mikaelson mansion anytime he wants for whatsoever reason. Professor Shane's plan worked perfectly. Jordan had let Jeremy see his tattoo one day while Jeremy was working at the Grill with Matt. Of course Jordan made it look like an accident and pretended that he didn't want Jeremy to know that he was a hunter too. The next thing Jordan found out was that Klaus was looking for him. After that everything was going according to the plan on its own. Jordan already started searching for the daggers in the house secretly and no one seemed to suspect him as well. No one suspected him however, Kol was giving him a lot of trouble since he learned that Jordan was a vampire hunter like Jeremy Gilbert. Kol hated Jordan without any doubt. And it was also obvious that why Kol hated him. Jordan was Riana's childhood best friend and the boy she loved for a long time of course Kol was jealous of him. Whenever Kol came across Jordan, he just wanted to rip his head off. But he couldn't do that which enraged him more. Jordan was Klaus's precious hunter who would help him retrieve the cure for his doppelganger. Jordan was out of Kol's reach even though he was standing right in front of him.

The only good thing was that Riana kept her promise and she avoided talking to Jordan at any cost and even tried her best not to come across him as much as possible. Kol wasn't worried about that though, if he ever caught Riana talking to Jordan, he would simply compel her not to talk to him ever again. Personally Kol didn't like compelling the girl so much. After all, he did love her and wanted her to be herself. But it was kind of impossible for Kol to go on with Riana without using compulsion so much. She is too smart for her own good. Kol wouldn't have to use compulsion power on her ever only if she could have accepted him for what he was, a vampire. And perhaps she would have accepted him overlooking the fact that he is a thousand years old vampire who killed a lot of people in his life just for pleasure. But Riana would never love back her own sister's killer. Only if Kol hadn't killed Sophia, he regrets killing that woman more now. But then again if he hadn't kill Sophia, Riana would have never come to Mystic Falls looking for her and Kol would have never met her in the first place.

Everything happens for a reason but Kol knows it very well that Riana would never forgive him for killing Sophia and for what he did to her when they first met. Kol can't lose Riana; he needs her like a human needs air to breathe in. Therefore he uses compulsion on her whenever he needed or seemed necessary to him, for the sake of the survival of their love. Kol knew it very well that he was being mean and selfish like always and that he was depriving Riana of her free will and somehow kept her more imprisoned than before but Kol has no other choice. He can't risk losing Riana. Not when he found someone worth falling and loving for after almost five centuries.

"Going back to your human pet brother" said Klaus; it sounded more like a statement than a question. Kol was just about to walk out of the mansion when Klaus's insulting question stopped him in his track. Kol turned to face his older brother with a deadly sneer and a cold glare

"She has a name brother and for your kind information, she is not my pet" Kol spat out hatefully but it only made Klaus smirk more widely

"Oh I forgot; you are in love with her. You have any idea how pathetic you have become nowadays Kol. Humans shouldn't be anything but food for us. Isn't that what you believed yourself just a few months ago? You are going to make the same mistake all over again brother, perhaps in a different way considering the century but you are making a mistake nonetheless" Kol's expression hardened more when Klaus said that on purpose. He knew that it will torture Kol inwardly even though he wouldn't show it to him. Kol at first thought about simply walking away from there and talk with Klaus no further but then he decided to defend himself and his love

"As if you would care if I die brother. And for your kind information, I am not making any mistake this time. This time it's nothing like how it was in the past with her" Kol couldn't say the name out loud but Klaus knew very well who he was talking about. How he can not? Klaus grimaced at his own memories and looked straight at Kol directly in the eye

"You are right Kol, I don't care if you live or die" which was not completely true by the way "But I am also well aware that you have a habit of getting the whole family in trouble along with you. If I remember correctly, we all had to pay price for your idiocy all those centuries ago" Kol couldn't stand there anymore and listen to Klaus blame him away. It wasn't because Klaus was wrong; it was because he was right. Because of Kol, the whole family could have died five hundred years ago. And the existence of vampire would be banished from this world for forever. However, Kol was sure that this time he isn't making any mistake by being with Riana and loving her. Like he said to Klaus, Riana is not a danger to them or anyone else for the matter of fact. The girl is just as harmless as a little butterfly. Kol walked out of the mansion without saying another word. Klaus kept looking at his way for a while then sighed heavily to himself.

"You should really stop blaming Kol for nearly getting us killed Niklaus. It's been a long time and he suffered enough for his mistakes already. You don't need to torture him more" said Elijah as he slowly walked into the room. His face calm as always, void of any emotion

"I fear that girl would be his downfall Elijah and so will be ours. I have seen her. She has a strange fire in her. Kol keeps her in control now but the day she would learn about the truth, the girl won't hesitate to take revenge on him" Elijah understood his worries very well.

"I don't think Kol would ever tell her the truth. He loves her and wouldn't want to risk losing her at any cost. And it's different than how it was with Marie Klaus. I have found out everything about this girl Riana and she seems to be quite harmless and innocent" Klaus only smirked at that and thought to himself... so was Marie. But still she was able to put their lives in danger even though unwillingly or unintentionally.

"For now, but if she ever finds out the truth about Kol, I am afraid she won't remain so harmless brother. And you know this better than anyone else Elijah that, humans may be very weak than us but we should never underestimate them too much" Elijah didn't say anything against that. Because what Klaus said was absolutely true. Every time anyone from the original family faced life threatening situation, always one or two humans were behind it, directly or indirectly. And it happened because they underestimated the humans at first. This particular realization that humans aren't so helpless and insignificant was one of the reasons that kept Elijah from killing humans mercilessly or ever go on a rampage. However, even though Klaus knew this but still he thinks himself too powerful to care about such small things, after all he is unbeatable and nothing could kill him. On the other hand Kol had to no value for human lives until now however, he was completely different one time. Even Kol Mikaelson, was kind hearted and soft but that changed for an unfortunate incident.

"I will keep an eye on them" stated Elijah and silently walk out of the mansion as well. Klaus didn't care about Kol but Elijah wanted him to be good again. He wanted Kol to be how he was before his love was destroyed terribly. Marie was Kol's first true love and when she died, it left him completely broken. Kol had turned off his humanity completely after that and didn't really care about anything until he found love again. With Riana, Elijah found hope for Kol that he was unable to find for five hundred years including the time he slept in a box. Kol was changing on his own and anyone could see that. Though, the changes were slow but noticeable. Elijah just hopes that nothing ruins this changing process.

**Riana's POV**

I stayed away from Jordan like I promised Kol and thankfully Jordan was keeping his distance from me as well. Though, I didn't know his reasons for staying away from me. I thought it would be quite hard for me to make him stay away from me but I had only told him once that I didn't want to be friends with him anymore. Jordan just nodded his head and since then he didn't even try to talk to me. To tell the truth it kind of hurt me or maybe I hurt him too much and he is mad at me. But I have no choice in this. I can't anger Kol or break his promise in another word his trust on me. I love him too much. However, after saying Jordan on his face that I didn't want to be friends with him, I couldn't get any mental peace. And it's been a week already. I wanted to know what he was thinking about me, actually I needed to know. But how? How can I find out what's going on through his head without talking to him. Suddenly my eyes landed on April. She was taking out books from her locker. An idea came in my mind and I jogged up to her fast

"Hey April" she looked at me and smiled brightly like always

"Hey" I bit on my bottom lip, not sure how to start talking. April noticed this immediately and frowned at me with confusion. She looked concerned as well

"Is everything alright Riana?" she asked curiously

"Actually April, I need a favor from you" I said hesitatingly

"Yeah sure" April said; she was already willing to help me out. I told her everything and explained the whole situation

"April, I just need to know what he is feeling. Is he too hurt by my action? What is he thinking of me now? Can you find this out for me, please? I have to know or I will keep feeling guilty. But you must not tell anyone about this, not even to Rebekah or she will tell Kol about it. I want to keep it a secret from him" April remained silent for a few seconds

"I will try my best Riana. But I just don't get it, why Kol doesn't want you to be friends with Jordan? I mean what's the harm in being just friends" I sighed heavily, wishing I knew the answer to this question myself

"I am not sure. I was in love with Jordan for a long time. Maybe Kol is jealous of him or maybe he feels insecure. I really don't know. But I can't upset him and therefore I must stay away from Jordan" April gave me a look that started to make me feel really uncomfortable

"Don't you think; you let Kol control you too much? I mean it's your life. He shouldn't get to decide who you can be friends with. Does Kol let you control his life or his actions?" well hell no! Kol does whatever he pleases. Sometimes, he doesn't even care if his action or behavior is hurting me in a way. I never get to say anything about our lives together. Which frustrates me sometimes but I can't even voice my opinion about that. All I could do is; accept everything. I didn't want April to know all these

"I just know that I love him April and he loves me too" however, April wasn't satisfied with my answer and gave me a suspicious look. But thankfully she didn't say anything else about my relation with Kol. Later that day when the classes were finally over for the day and I was walking down the corridor to get out of the school building, I heard footsteps around me. I was alone on the floor of the building. Actually I decided to rearrange my locker after the last class. Rebekah was with me for a while but then she had to leave and I was all alone for the rest of the time. Someone was approaching me, so I looked around but found no one. Suddenly I started to feel fear. What if I am in a trouble? I certainly didn't wait to find out if I am correct or wrong. Instead I started to run for the exit door. But I found my way blocked just before I was about to get to the door. Jordan was blocking my way. At first, I sighed in relief but after a few seconds, I tensed up all over again

"Jordan, what are you doing here?" I asked while backing away from him slowly. But Jordan stood still and kept looking at me with a strong facial expression. Why was I scared of him? This is Jordan for god's sake, my childhood best friend. He would never hurt me. How can I even think such things? But still I was scared of him at the moment.

"Riana, I need to talk to you" I gathered up all my courage, and stood my ground instead of backing away anymore. I looked straight at him and said firmly with a strong voice

"Jordan, I told you before that I can't talk to you. We can't be friends" Jordan sighed heavily, as I said that. He closed his eyes for a moment before looking up at me again

"Fine, but if you want to know who killed your sister, come and meet me at my apartment tonight. I am the only person you can trust here Riana, believe me" after saying that without wasting another second, Jordan disappeared from there. I didn't even get a chance to ask him anything. Does he really know who killed Sophia? Should I really go to meet him? The way he said it, I knew he wasn't lying and perhaps he knew the killer as well. But even if I want to go to meet up with him, what I am gonna say to Kol? He would never let me talk to Jordan no matter what. I have to see Jordan secretly. But what excuse I am going to make up for Kol? And what if I get caught?

All these thoughts were running through my mind while I drove back home. Perhaps I could ask Rebekah to help me out. No, that would be a stupid thing to do. Kol would find out in a blink of an eye. He can always tell when Rebekah is lying to him. Sighing heavily to myself I entered the house. There must be a way to meet Jordan and not let Kol find out about it. However, I couldn't find out any way. The thinking kept me so busy that I didn't even bother to eat or change or freshen up. I just went up to my bedroom and sat on the window still while kept thinking of a way. I completely lost the track of time and didn't even realize when someone entered the room. Suddenly, a hand gripped my shoulder lightly and made me snap out of my trail of thoughts. I was also so startled that my heart started to pump blood in a faster speed than normal. I looked up and found Kol staring down at me with a confused look on his face. Amusement was present in his expression as well. I stood up on my feet quickly and faced Kol while trying to calm down my heart beat

"Kol, when did you come?" I asked, having nothing else to say to him. Kol looked at me with concern, his brows knitted together as he observed my face carefully

"Are you alright, love?" he asked instead of answer my question. His hand cupped my face and his thumb started to caress my temple lightly. I nodded my head immediately

"Yeah, I am absolutely fine. I was just thinking of something" this time Kol smiled at me in a mischievous way

"I hope you were thinking about me because I don't want anything else to occupy your mind so intensely" I raised my eye brows at him

"Intensely?" I asked, trying to pretend I had no idea what he was talking about

"Yeah, I called you three times but still couldn't get your attention. You weren't thinking about me, were you Riana?" he asked causally but there was an unavoidable edge in his voice. It clearly said that, he wasn't a bit happy that I was so engrossed in my thoughts about something else that I didn't even hear his calls for me. I cursed myself in my mind. I was supposed to act normal around him but now Kol would find out right away that something was bothering me and that something was going on wrong.

"I was thinking about Sophia. Mom called earlier and while talking with her, suddenly I started to miss my sister that's all. You have nothing to worry about Kol" l lied as best as I could. Kol gave me a soft look and leaned in closer to my face. His lips brushed against mine and I left my back hitting the wall lightly. I was sandwiched between the wall and Kol, as his body pressed into me more. I let him kiss me willingly and started to roam my hand over his broad chest and muscled up shoulder. His lips were moving against mine passionately. I felt his hand grabbing my waist and pulled me more closer to his body, if that's even possible. I moaned in the kiss when his tongue entered my mouth. I wrapped both my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss more. He left my mouth after a while to let me breath and started to kiss my jaw line affectionately. He left a trail of hot kisses from the corner of my mouth to my ear. For a second I had thought that Kol believed what I told him and I was feeling quite relieved and happy about it. But then suddenly Kol whispered in my ear with a husky voice that sent chills down my spine

"I can always tell when you are lying to me love" a gasp escaped my mouth before I could stop it. Kol pulled away from me but didn't step away. He was smirking at me but there was a menacing gleam in his eyes that shook my inside terribly.

"Kol, I-" I couldn't say more because Kol grabbed my chin with one hand and forced me to look straight into his eyes. His gaze bored into mine and then his deep brown colored eyes dilated weirdly

**Third Person's POV**

"Tell me the truth Riana. What were you thinking?" Kol asked slowly but strongly and sounded angry as well. What Kol hates the most is lies and especially from Riana? It reminds him of the centuries old betrayal and sets him off completely. It makes him so mad that in the moment, he can even kill Riana in his rage. Though he would regret later for sure but at times like this, Kol could even forget about the love he feels for the human girl. As compelled to say the truth, Riana started to tell Kol about what exactly she was thinking

"I was thinking about a secret way to meet up with Jordan so that you wouldn't find out about it" if Kol was angry before, he was absolutely furious now after hearing this out. In a blink of an eye, he grabbed Riana's throat and pushed her up against the wall roughly

"You are still in love with him, aren't you? Are you having a secret affair with him? Tell me" Kol growled out with rage. His eyes already turned red with anger and his vampire face was also coming out. He didn't even bother paying attention to the fact that he was choking Riana terribly and he could very easily snap her neck in pieces. Riana could only whisper out what she had to say

"He knows… who…. killed Sophia…" Riana was trying hard to get out of Kol's grip but her attempts were futile against Kol's strength. However, hearing this Kol loosened his clutch on Riana's throat a bit and let her speak more properly but his anger didn't lessen a bit

"Jordan met me at the school today. He told me that he knows who killed Sophia and if I want to find out about the killer, I must meet him tonight. I just wanted to know the truth about Sophia's death. I promise there is nothing going on between us. I don't love him like that anymore. Please Kol believe me" Kol already knew that there was nothing going on between Riana and Jordan. How could something go on? He always keeps an eye on Riana. And it's impossible for her to do something that Kol wouldn't notice immediately. But his anger made him blind and careless enough to have him attack Riana for unnecessary reasons. To say the least, he still can't trust Riana completely even though she is completely his puppet in a way. Thankfully Kol's anger lessened enough and he let go of Riana's throat completely this time. However, Riana was extremely scared of him at the moment. All she wanted to do was get away from him. Seeing her horror graced face, Kol started to feel guilty for his rash action. He realized soon that it wasn't Riana's fault. Jordan was the main problem. Kol tried to touch Riana's face but she shrunk away from his hand. Kol closed his eyes shut for a moment and sighed heavily and regretfully. He looked back at Riana's face and compelled her again

"You won't remember any of this. You will even forget about meeting Jordan today and what he said to you about Sophia's killer" Riana repeated after him in a robotic voice

"I will forget about everything" this time when Kol touched her face, she willingly let him and even leaned closer to plant a kiss on his lips. Tonight Jordan wouldn't have Riana as his guest but he would have someone visiting him for sure. Kol may not be able to kill him because of Klaus but he can surely threat Jordan properly and teach him a lesson that would keep him away from Riana for the rest of his pathetic life.

On the other hand Jordan was expecting a visitor as well and he was certain that it wouldn't be Riana. Yes, he did use her as a way to get to Kol and lure him right in but it was for her own good. Jordan needed Kol to come to him on his own. His plan was depending on it. Jordan already got a dagger; he stole it from Klaus's personal safe which was hidden in his bedroom with a painting on it. Being a marked hunter was quite useful against vampires. They can sense things that normal hunters or humans can't sense at all. That's why within four and a half days, Jordan could get his hands on one of the daggers. Now all he needs to do is drive it through that original's heart and free Riana from his prison.

Just when Jordan was expecting, someone knocked on the door. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and Kol was standing right there in front of him. How he wish to just kill him for forever. The dagger will kill him but it's temporary. He could always come back. Only if he had a white oak stake with him, Kol would be gone for good.

"Hello Jordan" said Kol pleasantly though anyone could tell he was faking it

"Kol" Jordan spoke his name with as much venom as possible "What brings you to my humble home?"

"Aren't you gonna invite me in? Its bad manners to keep your guests outside the door you know" said Kol with a playful smirk on his lips; that was filled up with cruelty. Jordan smirked back at him

"I am a bit roughish you see; I don't really care about manners. I am afraid you would have to say whatever you came here to tell me from outside of my place" Kol laughed mockingly this time but it was dark as well

"All the more reasons, Riana shouldn't be friends with you. You see, I have realized that your presence in Mystic Falls is not good for her or our relation. So, I want you to pack your bags and leave the town before night fall or I will be burying your dead body in the woods in the morning. And don't even think for a second that Klaus can keep me from killing you because he wouldn't even know about it before it's too late. Do I make myself clear Jordan?" the way Kol spoke that time anyone in Jordan's place would have started shivering from fear and immediately follow his orders for the sake of dear life but Jordan only smirked at him

"Yes, Kol you made your point clearly but I am afraid you won't get the chance to kill me because I will kill you first;" saying that before Kol could understand what's going on, Jordan drove the dagger through his heart. Kol groaned in pain as the dagger pierced his heart straight away. He immediately started to turn grey and leaned forward. Jordan grabbed his dying body and dragged him inside the apartment. Kol was completely dead by the time Jordan dropped his body on the couch. He was looking like a corpse and there was no sign of life in him

"That was a job well done;" came a voice from behind Jordan. He wasn't surprised though because Jordan knew very well who the person was in his apartment at the moment

"Professor, I have to go to Riana. She must have started to remember everything already" Professor Shane nodded his head agreeing with Jordan

"Yes, you must not delay. And Jordan, bring her straight to me" Jordan only nodded his head and ran out of the apartment to get to the cottage in the woods where Riana would be going crazy at the moment.

**Riana's POV **

I had no idea where Kol went off all on a sudden. He just told me that he will be back soon. While waiting up for him, I decided to finish my homework because once he comes back, he wouldn't let me do anything else but romance with him. I decided to do the homework in the living room while watching TV so I went upstairs in my bedroom to get the things I would need. My throat was horribly hurting as if someone tried to crush my neck but that wasn't possible and I didn't even know why else all on a sudden my throat was hurting. When I entered my bedroom, I jumped up in the air because I was seeing me inside the room and no, not in the mirror. I was there and Kol was with me as well. I was so shocked that I couldn't even move for a few moments. Am I going crazy? Why am I hallucinating like this? It seemed so real. I gathered up all my courage and instead of running away, I stood there and watched silently what's actually going on here.

Kol suddenly grabbed my throat and thrust me into the wall roughly and then started choking me cruelly.

"Kol, what are you doing?" I yelled for him but Kol along with my other self disappeared from the place however, I remembered Jordan asking me to meet up with him because he knew who killed Sophia. And I also found out why my throat was hurting so much. But how come I forgot something like this happening in the first place? When Kol hurt me, he looked so inhuman and merciless. I didn't know Kol could behave in such a way. However, right then I saw myself again on the bed this time. Kol was on top of me and I was trying hard to get away from him. His mouth was covered with blood, my blood. A scream erupted deep down from my chest and I ran out of the room. But when I reached the stairs, I saw myself again, struggling against Kol while he was forcing himself up on me.

Images after images started to flash through my mind. They were so horrific and scary that for a moment, I thought those mere images would drive me insane. I ran out of the house but couldn't run further because my knees started to shake terribly and I collapsed on the ground. I started to remember everything that happened with me for past couple of months. How I met up with Kol? I found out about vampires and how Kol made me forget about it. How he raped me and tortured me. I also remembered trying to kill myself to get away from Kol. I remembered meeting up with Damon and Stefan and how they handed me over to Kol to save Elena. That's when Kol started to play another kind of game with me. He started to charm me and made me fall in love with him. I remembered how I saved him in Paris and how he still kept me imprisoned and claimed to fall in love with me as well. As I kept remembering those forgotten memories, I started to feel as if, instead of blood, poison was running through my veins. I felt as if my body was filled with dirt and filth from head to toe. I flinched from inside as I remembered how many times I willingly made love with my sister's killer. Then suddenly, I remembered about Jordan

"I am the only person you can trust here Riana" I recalled him telling me this. I wish he was here with me right now. I was breaking down horribly, I was falling apart but I could do nothing about it. I wish he was here to save me. And magically my wish came true. Jordan's face came in front of my eyes

"Jordan" I whispered out. I touched his face to confirm that I am not imagining him up in my mind and he is really here

"Riana, I know what you are going through right now. But I am here and I will help you" without thinking for a second or thinking about anything actually, I threw myself at him and wrapped my arms around his neck tightly. I was shaking like a little bird in his arms. Jordan wrapped his arms around me as well and pulled me closer to him

"He will never hurt you again Riana, I promise. Kol is gone from your life for good and forever" said Jordan to me in my ear in a low voice and I hold onto him more tightly. My life was completely depending on him at the moment

"Take me away from here Jordan. Take me away…please" I said to him in between my silent sobs. Jordan kissed the top of my head and picked me up from the ground in bridal style. Before he started walking towards his car, Jordan said to me with a loud enough voice

"You are free Riana. You are finally free from him"

**AN: I just wanted to ask, am I the only one who hates the writers of TVD right now for killing Kol in such an unfair and unrealistic way? Well I have decided not to watch the show anymore. Kol was the only reason I was watching it anyway. So, Ta Ta... TVD. But I will keep writing for sure. :) And hope that you read my stories**


End file.
